World's Finest In Ghost City
by RaphaelTMNT
Summary: There has been an uprising of crime in that of Japan in the year 2033; the police and Section 9 having their hands full. But what happens when two of DC's finest find themselves sent to this alt universe/time. Will Batman and Superman be enemy or ally? Motoko Kusanagi and her team will have their hands full. Batman/Superman/Ghost in the shell crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**World's Finest in Ghost City**

**CHP 1: Evil Beings **

A woman opened her eyes having blurred vision. She lied out on her back feeling completely drained. She had no idea of where or even what was going on. She lied for a few moments longer, attempting to move becoming aware that she was bounded by her legs and wrists to a bed. A piece of cloth was tightly tied around her mouth. She struggled to free herself, but didn't have the strength to do so. She presumed she might even be drugged due to how drained she felt. She then tried to sit up, and in the process her vision began to improve. In moments she realized how bad the circumstance was! Tears formed in her eyes seeing that her husband was tied up in a chair a few ft away! He looked over to her with tears in his eyes, unable to move.

"Good to see sleeping beauty has finally woken. Now we can proceed."

She looked to her left spotting a man dressed in all black with a trench coat, wearing a ski mask over his face. He carried with him something that resembled a baseball bat. He lifted it upward swinging it twice at the head of her husband! His neck snapped on the second swing. The individual glanced down at his own arms, and was impressed with the strength of his newly acquired prosthetic body! Turning to Liz Totsukoe, he licked his lips. Blood spilled from the head, mouth and nose of her husband.

"Sorry about that sweetie! I don't think he would've wanted to see what I'm about to do next. I'll remove the cloth from that pretty mouth of yours, but you have to promise not to scream. Sound fair?"

More tears ran down her cheeks as she became overwhelmed by what was happening. Liz nodded her head, and in the next second he removed the cloth.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked in a whimper.

She never imagined something like this could ever happen to her. He didn't answer and instead reached into the side of his jacket pulling out a pocket knife. He removed his jacket from himself and set it onto the ground. He put a gloved finger to her lips, "Ssshhhh." With the knife in his other hand he started cutting through her shirt down the middle revealing her bra. Once he reached her stomach he confirmed she was 100% human/non prosthetic.

"I love live victims; it's hard to get the same rush with someone in a prosthetic body. But I'm not complaining, I go both ways…it really depends on the mood." He said reaching down and rubbing a hand over the side of her face.

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked in terror.

He removed his hand from the side of her face, ripping open her shirt! She cried and began struggling to free herself! She had an idea what might be on his mind! Over a couple miles away outside a mall was an armed individual. The person fired off at civilians transforming his right arm into a machine gun!

"Hahahaha…yes! The Doc said I'd love this new body and its major updates but this is fantastic! Now to test the strength of this thing," He thought aloud wanting to know his limits.

Various civilians laid in a bloody pool, having been shot down by the unknown who stood at 6'9" wearing black shades, along with a green cap turned backwards, light brown hair and dark green tank top and blue jeans. His muscular frame was most noticeable. He transferred his arm back to normal, walking in the direction of an SUV. He figured that it would give him an idea of how much strength the prosthetic body truly possessed.

"Oh my goodness, has anyone contacted the police?!" Someone yelled.

There were at least eight dead and another twenty injured. The Muscular brute walked in front of the vehicle, bending down and placing his arms beneath it. Positioning them in exactly the right place for balance, he lifted the vehicle over his head, feeling its weight travel throughout his veins. He smirked broadly and used all his strength to throw the vehicle into a nearby pickup truck!

"This body is amazing! The Doc was right when he told me I'd have super soldier like strength!" He had no idea it'd be of such proportions, and was thrilled it was.

He placed his right arm in front of him transforming it into a missile launcher. With precise aim he shot one missile into a nearby parking lot. Everything went up in flames in a single explosion. Police vehicles quickly started surrounding the area. He clinched his fists, taking a brief look at the moon, knowing he was about to face his biggest challenge.

"Put your hands in the air Atsushi Grivez, we know it's you!" One of the police officers demanded pointing his weapon at the fugitive.

Atsushi scratched at the side of his head, wondering how they knew his name. When transferring from his previous body, he had changed his appearance quite a bit. To him none of that mattered, because from what he could tell they lacked the weapons necessary to successfully bring him down.

"Look Atsushi we aren't going to ask again. Now put your hands behind your head and get down on your knees!" The commander of the unit called out over a megaphone.

Atsushi thought it over and came up with an idea, deciding to play along with their orders. He took a knee, placing both hands behind his head, giving himself up. In seeing this, the commander signaled for several of his men to move in and make the arrest. As they got in close a smirk formed on the face of Atsushi. He jumped up from his position knocking them all over and snapping one of their necks in the process.

"Son of a bitch! Take the target down, and try your best to not hit any of our own!" The commander ordered.

The group commenced by firing off at the target that showed great quickness and flexibility. He effortlessly dodged their bullets. A few were successful in getting a shot off on him, but the bullets did nothing. Atsushi glanced down marveling his immense potency. Coming up with another idea, he surprised himself again. He easily ripped a door off the car he hid behind. He threw the door out toward the police officers like it was a boomerang knocking over a couple of them.

"Damn this guy is really good, but he's beatable." One of the rookies' said moving in alone with a bit of cockiness.

The commander demanded he stand his ground! Atsushi converted his arm back into a machine gun. He then shot the rookie down before any action was taken. Atsushi ran at another officer who shot at him. Even in close range the bullets only pierced the skin and nothing more. He Grabbed hold of the policeman by his neck, smashing the officer's head into the side of a windshield which KO'd him on impact.

"Really…is this the best you've all got? If so, than I think I'll be leaving; but you need not worry, you will all be seeing a lot more of me in the near future!"

He looked to his right, jogging in that direction and lifting one of the police vehicles tossing it in the vicinity of the commander. The backside of his abdomen opened ripping through his tank top with a booster pack forming.

"See yah later losers!" Atsushi said blasting off at speeds similar to a rivaled a jet.

It wasn't known to the police that a specific structure fabricated inside of him wouldn't allow them to track him using any form of radar. The commander stood from his slouched position. He shook his head in dismay. He cringed at the view of so many of his men hurt and others even worse. The clutters of sirens closed in on them from all directions. He knew this would be one defeat that would hurt for awhile.

"It's alright sergeant Masaaki, we can't win them all." One of his men emphasized, patting him over the back.

The question he'd of liked answered was who the creator of the prosthetic body was? None of them had seen anything like it in their line of work. Whatever the case, he felt it had to have cost a couple million just to construct. In the thick of time the ambulances arrived, collecting all who needed medical attention.

**Miles Away**

Over an hour passed. The time sat at a little past one A.M in the morning. Someone slept deeply not being awakened by the loud vehicles passing by down in the city. The phone off to the side of the bed rang. A woman awoke almost immediately sitting up and catching a glimpse of herself in a mirror positioned over a dresser. Completely nude, she reached over answering the phone.

"Hello Major, I'm just calling to inform you to come in along with the others an hour early tomorrow or actually today…however you want to think of it."

"Is there a problem Chief?"

"I will update the whole group on the situation when you all come in."

Having nothing else to say, he apologized for disturbing her at such a late hour. Both hung up afterward. Yawning aloud, Motoko Kusanagi lied back resting her head over a pillow wondering why the chief didn't just contact her through their cyber brain link. Closing her eyes, she tried not to think much about it. That was something she could ask tomorrow. Sleeping fully through the remainder of the night, she awoke to the sun ascending over the mountains out in the distance. Checking and seeing that it was a little after six in the morning she got out of bed and entered the bathroom taking a shower. Elsewhere at the police station, the senior officer Ryan Sho had been handed an envelope.

"May I kindly ask what's inside?"

"I'm not really sure sir; the guys downstairs didn't give me very many details. All they told me was that this particular case now belongs to your unit."

Ryan asked the deliver guy if there was anything else he had for him, "I have nothing else for you, but if anything else comes up I'll let you know." Once the officer exited out of his office, Ryan opened the envelope trembling at the face which stared back at him. He recognized the person as Aoi Sanhall! In the past two month's he killed over twenty three people. All of which had been couples. According to what he heard this man gained the trust of innocents, and then killed them at an opportune time. What he found to be the most disturbing about this person was that recently he had begun raping the women and killing them after. What scared him the most was the convicts past championships! He had been one of Japan's top material artists, and also a top secret agent spy for a couple years back.

"Hey commander, the guys need you in the conference room. We will be starting the meeting in ten minutes."

Giving him the thumbs up, Ryan closed the envelope with all Aoi Sanhall's information. He placed it inside his desk and stood with a sigh. He shook his head realizing that he and his unit would be going after the type of monster he had dreaded since getting the job. Out on the highway Togusa was the first of his team to arrive. He parked his vehicle entering into Section 9's headquarters. He leaned forward for an eye scan.

"Hhhmm, I could really use an energy bar or something."

Traveling up a few flights of stairs, Togusa stopped in front of a vending machine getting himself something to snack on along with a drink. Continuing down the hall he walked into the boardroom. He was a bit surprised to see someone beat him to the punch.

"Chief Aramaki! I mean…I didn't expect to see you here this quickly."

"You can take a seat wherever, I'd rather not get into anything until everyone else is present."

"That's fine with me." He took a sip of the orange juice peeling the wrapper off the candy bar. Waiting for over another ten minutes Batou was the next to arrive and the major shortly after. The entire group was in attendance before the next hour came around.

"Now that everyone is here I'd like to jump right into things. I don't know if you all are aware of what happened last night with a single individual taking on and getting the better of the police force. Rumor has it they fired several rounds at him, but their attempts did little to no damage."

"So what you're telling us is the police were dealing with some tough guy, equipped with a high end prosthetic body? Doesn't sound like anything we can't handle." Batou emphasized.

"Yes you could say that, but whenever any of you are able to get a glimpse of the news again you will find it to be one of the top stories. Not only does his body have exceptional durability, but he showed strength out of the ordinary. He was able to lift police vehicles in their entirety with ease."

Leaning back in his chair, Togusa's mouth opened. That was something he believed to only be doable in movies! Togusa thought further into what the chief told them and got a few ideas. He strongly believed there was a new more advanced prosthetic body on the market. It baffled him that their unit or the police wouldn't have caught onto it sooner; if that turned out to the case. Saito crossed his arms rubbing a finger over his chin really putting some thought of his own into it.

"Before any of you ask…yes the police do have a name, he goes by Atsushi Grivez . He was born here in Japan, but has done a lot of traveling spending some time in Canada and even Berlin. Atsushi has since returned home over a month ago. It is unknown where he currently stays."

"Why are you telling us this, sounds to me like it's the police's problem?" Motoko declared.

Pacing back and forth, the chief informed them the Police wanted the assistance of Section 9 to try and bring him down and into custody. Ishikawa had a good feeling the individual could be testing the waters with a prototype. It could have simply been a test run as far as he was concerned. Ishikawa also believed a lot of people and money were involved.

"Now that we've got the small briefing out of the way, I'll let you all get to work; try and get as much research on this man as we can. The easiest way to have success with this is to understand who we're dealing with." The chief notified.

Fully understanding what was asked of them; the entire group headed for the lab. Paz was the first to exit. Motoko didn't follow any of them. She instead sat in place with an expression of emptiness.

"Is everything ok major." Batou asked, just before he left the room.

She moved over looking into his eyes, "I'll be right behind you." Taking her word for it, he smiled skipping off and following the others. Motoko wouldn't say a word of it, but she had her mind on Hideo Kuze and the events surrounding his death. That was close to over a year ago, but the thoughts crept up on her now and then.

**To Be Continue **


	2. Another Day and Night on the Job

**World's Finest in Ghost City**

**CHP 2: Another Day and Night on the Job **

Atsushi spent most of the night planning in addition to assessing the limits and strengths of his innovative body. He watched one of the news stations conclude seeing that he was the number one story. He smiled at the reality he could be on the police forces most wanted. Scampering down the hall Atsushi looked around confirming he wasn't being followed before proceeding. He knocked at the door feeling ok about his surroundings. He waited for an extended period before the Doc answered opening the door.

"Well look who made it back in one piece and made the top headlines," Opening the door fully, the doctor invited him in. Atsushi doing just that walked past him, with the door closing, "Give me feedback…how did the body handle?"

He gave a thumbs up, and went on to say it had been much better than he was expecting. Dr. Tetsei liked what he heard from Atsushi entering into a back room with another of his coworker's coming out. The woman that approached Atsushi introduced herself as Mei Lin. She shook hands with him giving her praise. Mei informed him she'd been working closely with an undercover agency that had been designing advanced weapons, with the main purpose being to outclass the police. She added the prosthetic body he currently stood within was the first of many to come if his success in battle were to continue.

"Our objective is to create an army of super soldiers. I've spoke with some of our closes dealers and stock holders. They'd like a lot more of these bodies created and distributed. Problem is these deals will have to be off the map, and most importantly it costs between forty to sixty million to construct just one."

Atsushi wasn't surprised by anything she said; mentally comparing his previous body to the one he had currently. He knew everything was vastly upgraded; which included vision, strength, speed, smell, reflexes etc. He could go on all day, but knew no one was invincible.

**Section 9 facility**

Over three hours passed, with the team digging deep into the past of the new public enemy. They found nothing apart from him playing soccer beginning in middle school all the way through college, but never tried for the pros. Paz tightened his fists, agitated with the amount of dead ends and seemingly clean past of Atsushi.

"I'm assuming we'll be taking along with us tachikomas?" Togusa asked looking in the direction of Motoko.

Major Kusanagi stood behind Ishikawa looking over his left shoulder at the data. She saved it to her cyber brain considering it valuable information that would get them closer to Atsushi. After doing so, she backed off giving her attention to Togusa asking him to repeat his question. He placed a hand out in front of him telling her to forget about it.

"I'm sorry team, but I'm going to ask that most of you hold off on this. There has been a bombing downtown, and there are a few city officials being held hostage." Chief Aramaki said rushing into the room.

"Since when did this happen? How much time has passed?" Batou asked.

The chief exited the room asking for them to follow, notifying that he'd explain on the way. None in the group questioned his instructions, following him down the hall and into their vehicles. Ishikawa and Borma were the only two that stayed behind. They had some work to finish.

"_Chief do you know the severity of this…has it up till now reached the top news stations?"_

"_I can't say for sure. Whether the public knows anything or not isn't what's important. Our objective is to make sure there are no more casualties, and too get the hostages out safely."_

Motoko andChiefAramaki conversed back and forth through their cyberlink. She ended the conversation after a short period tapping further into her cyberbrain linking to several of the news channels. She opened separate windows for each minimizing them. This allowed for her to monitor them all at the same time. She found it astonishing how quickly news of that caliber could spread! She closed all windows coming back to reality getting into her vehicle leading the way for the rest of the team. While in the back of a patrol vehicle, Togusa, Saito, Batou and Paz suited up into their battle gear driving off and following the major.

"Be ready guys, I'm sensing this will be a stealth mission more than anything. I kind of like it that way, it presents more of a challenge." Batou said, sitting back with his weapon against his chest.

The others stayed quite having nothing to say. All of them had their focus entirely on the mission.

**XXX**

Ryan Sho followed a crime scene investigator into a house with the rest of his squad. It was taped off from the public. The group journeyed up a flight of stairs. They entered into a bedroom where one of the Rookie members to Sho's unit left in search for the nearest bathroom.

"What were their names?" Ryan asked with clinched fists.

Lying out over the bed was a woman with her wrists and ankles tightly tied around the posts of the bed. She had been stripped of all that she was wearing, and slowly killed by some type of blade. Off to the side sat another corpse in a chair, having bled from his head. Blunt force trauma to the head is what killed they believed killed him. The Police had not yet determined which of the fatal blows killed the woman. They agreed to leave it to the crime lab to determine that.

"Their names were Jay and Liz Totsukoe…in other words they just got married over a month ago."

Ryan stepped forward slamming his fist over a countertop. He couldn't figure out how Aoi seemed to always be one stride ahead of them! He treated it as if it were a game! Placing his anger aside for a few moments, he tried to figure out how Aoi chose his targets and how he gained their trust, if even. Ryan believed he got the trust of the victims and then backstabbed them whenever his first opportunity arose.

"How soon will you be moving the bodies?" Ryan asked.

"It shouldn't be much longer; we've got a few more things to take care of as far as are protocol goes."

Off to the side were a few investigators snapping photos using cameras and others with prosthetic bodies used the lenses of their eyes saving the photos to their cyberbrains. Motoko Kusanagi came to a stop parking her vehicle a few blocks from where most of the activity was taking place. She slammed the door shut holding her small firearm close to her body going into camouflage mode.

"_Batou report…where are you guys?"_

"_Don't worry Major, we'll be there in the next minute; we just got caught up in somewhat of a traffic jam." He replied_, _through his cyberlink._

Moving from her position, she let them know she'd be progressing without them. None of them had a problem with her decision. A lot went through her mind as she sprinted down the sidewalk; some of which had to do with the mission and others not so much. She came up closer to what now was a battle ground between the Police and bombers. There was a lot of exchange in gunfire from both sides. Motoko came out of her camouflage bending down and sitting next to one of the officer's.

"Can you tell me what happened here? How did all of this start?"

"Who're you supposed to be?" He asked turning and facing her.

"My name is Motoko Kusanagi, I'm part of a public security group called section 9."

He introduced himself adding that no one was clear what started the violence, but that it was something they intended to figure out, "Once we successfully get everything under control, we'll figure that out." She noticed him staring at her chest, paying no attention to it.

"I'm going in. Stay here with the rest of your men and make sure none of them get away."

"Wait are you crazy?! You can't go in there alone, you'll be killed!"

Camouflaging herself once more, she got up from her position taking a look at the building. She made sure she wasn't in the line of fire as she moved in.

"That is one crazy bitch." He whispered to himself.

"_Chief I'm entering into the building now; which floor are the hostages being held on?" _She asked.

"_They should be on floor three, but I strongly advise you wait for the rest of your team." _Chief Aramaki replied.

She entered through one of the side entrances moving slowly without making a sound. She knew the enemy wouldn't be able to see her, but she didn't want to take any chances.

**Worlds Away**

A limousine traveled down the streets of a city consisting of various lofty buildings and successful businesses. It arguably had the highest crime rates. Three men sat in the back of a limo. One read a magazine, while the others glanced out the window.

"Any word from James? He said he'd call soon as his people were finished."

"I'd wait as long as tomorrow. He's recently been answering to some guy calling himself Professor Crane. Ever since that, James has really been paying great attention to detail making sure everything is perfect. I wouldn't worry about it too much Travis; after all this is our night to relax."

The Limousine came to a stop in front of a club. One of them opened the door with the three of them getting out together. Ken gave the driver a small tip for his services informing they'd be about an hour or two.

"Alright…I'll see the three of you then." He said driving off.

Coming up in front of the entrance, the three showed ID. The place was more crowded than Ken was expecting, but was certain it wouldn't take away from their fun. The music was boomed to a point that it'd be difficult to have a conversation with someone across the room.

"You seem tense Travis my man. But don't worry; I've got just the thing to settle your nerves."

Harold asked for them to keep pace and follow, which they did through the crowds of people. Advancing toward the middle of the room, Travis smiled at the sight of women pole dancing. Ken pulled out a chair for him. Travis didn't think twice, taking a seat in the front row! When they told him it would be boy's night out, he had no idea it would turn out the way it did! Ken got the attention of a brunette, waving cash in her face.

"What is it you'd like?" She asked.

Travis observed Ken speaking the women on stage, but couldn't hear what they were saying due to the loud music. A strike of electricity traveled up his spine noticing her looking in his direction displaying a seductive grin. Hopping off stage she took the few bucks from Ken walking over to Travis, taking a seat in his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Just sit back and enjoy, you don't have to say a thing." She said starting off at a slow pace.

Both Ken and Harold gave each other a high five laughing together. Travis had no idea what was coming his way, but he'd thank them later. Out on the dance floor, a woman winked at Ken. He Patted Harold over the shoulder, "Be back in a few." Ken informed.

"Have fun pal. Take as long as you want."

Harold walked clear across the room, taking a seat in the bar area ordering himself a drink. He sat in place for over ten minutes having a few drinks. He then looked out onto the dance floor spotting Ken with the same person. He saw no sight of Travis or the dancer that was with him. A smile grew on his face guessing Travis might have gotten a little something extra in one of the back rooms.

"Not a bad night so far; I think all of us needed this."

He took another sip from his glass, almost wetting his pants perceiving glass shattering from above. The music died down just as quickly. Everyone looked up to see a caped individual gliding down in the middle of the dance floor.

"What in the hell! It's BATMAN!" Someone yelled through crowd.

The light in the darkness to the city of Gotham, donned the symbol of the bat putting fear into all criminals. Batman set his lenses to detect mode looking around and identifying two of the people he came in search for. He walked toward the bar area as everyone hurriedly cleared a path. He reached out grabbing hold of Harold by his shirt collar!

"Where's Scarecrow?! Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about; I've been on your trail for the last few nights." Batman demanded pulling him out of his chair.

The music came to a complete halt, with everyone's attention on the caped crusader. Harold's mouth dropped open with nothing coming out, wondering how he found them.

"Let him go or I'll blow your head off." Ken said walking up behind Batman, with a pistol pointed to his head.

Batman steadily set Harold back into place, catching Ken off guard spinning around and knocking the weapon out of his hand KO'ing him in one punch. Harold tried to grab hold of Batman from behind but was backhanded in the face falling unconscious. Much of the crowd cheering found it to be entertaining. Seeing the Dark Knight in action first hand was rare. He threw Harold onto Ken, again scanning the area through his lenses, finding Travis wasn't far away.

"Excuse me." Batman emphasized running past the huge group that applauded him.

The communications piece within his cowl began to beep once again. That was the seventh time in the last hour. Batman kicked a door open leading to a back room. A woman sat in the lap of Travis who was tied up, both with locked lips. The woman immediately hopped off him screaming at the sight of Batman.

"Leave now, your customer and I have something to talk about." Batman demanded.

Not needing to be asked again she ran for the door terrified! Travis realized just how bad a situation the act he had been performing put him in. All tied up and unable to reach his weapon, made him feel completely screwed.

"I'm going to ask you once…where's Scarecrow?!"

Travis gave in quicker than most criminals Batman interrogated. Pulling out his grapple gun the caped crusader exited the room and club through the way he entered. He then returned to the cave using the bat plane. He removed the cowl from his face stepping in front of the bat computer logging into his criminal files. In the next instant, a huge light appeared behind him dying down soon after. Someone stood in its place.

"It's nice to know you're alive Bruce. Why haven't you been answering your Justice League communicator?"

He turned around to the familiar voice glancing at the princess of Themyscira A.K.A. Wonder Woman.

**To Be Continue**


	3. Bloody Mission

**World's Finest in Ghost City**

**CHP 3: Bloody mission **

Batman narrowed his eyes giving Diana the bat glare. The Amazon princes was unaffected by it. He felt she and the rest of the leaguers would have known the city of Gotham came before anything else. He was certain whatever they were contacting him about, was something they could take care of on their own. Sensing an unwarranted staring match Bruce looked away from her, marching toward the bat computer.

"Speak now princess, I'm in the middle of something. I've got a lead on something I need to follow up on."

She loved when he got like that. Diana believed Batman to be the most devoted to the mission over anyone on the team, or outside of the JLA for that matter. The things which happened early in his life made him stronger and more dedicated to protecting others. Risking his life every night for those he knew nothing about was true courage as far as she was concerned. Diana played with the idea of him being human, making it that much more impressive.

"We were in a skirmish with Bizzaro and a couple others over six hours ago. I thought you should know Clayface was involved. I think they have something big planned; no one was badly hurt, but they escaped thanks to mirror master." Wonder Woman informed.

In his estimation it sounded as if they could be dealing with some form of the injustice league. That was only a guess at that point in time, she told him to, "Be careful Bruce and watch your back." Wonder Woman said teleporting out of the cave using her JL teleport device. He realized that had he answered their calls earlier it wouldn't have come down to her entering the cave. Hacking into the police radio station, Bruce put the cowl back over his face.

"Killer Croc will pick them off one at a time if they follow him down into the sewer…this will be up to me."

Sprinting over and jumping into the batmobile, Batman started the engine speeding out of the cave tracking the location of where the police officer radioed for backup. He kept his eyes on the road wondering if Robin was out on patrol alone or had turned in for the night. Batman arrived in front of the taped off area in under twenty minutes. Jim Gordon was present on the scene, alongside several officers.

"Jim hold your men back. I'll go in after Croc myself." Batman said coming up behind James Gordon.

The Commissioner didn't get the chance to say a thing, as Batman ran passed the police force and into the open sewer lid.

"All officers pull back! Let's leave this one to Batman; if he's able to get Croc to retreat to the surface that is when we'll attack."

All officials listened to the direct order, stepping back and waiting to see what would happen. Batman had no need for the use of a flashlight. He had built in night vision through his lenses, enabling him to see everything in his surroundings almost perfectly. He progressed slowly within the dark space. His boots traveled through the mushy turf giving off splashing sounds. He felt Killer hiding out somewhere in the darkness, waiting to ambush him.

"Hey Jimmy you ever wonder if it's possible one of these days one of those lunatics gets the better of the bat? Now that sure would be something." An officer said standing next to him.

"You need not concern yourself with such thoughts…when Batman is at the top of his game, there is no criminal in Gotham that can bring him down." Gordon replied.

Everyone else talked amongst themselves contemplating what they believed was happening down below. One of the officers's crossed his fingers hoping it would end soon, so that he could get home to his wife. They had only been in the city for over a week, due to him transferring. Beneath them, Batman made a right looking and noticing a pool of water swerving back and forth. Having a good idea it was indeed his target, he pulled out an electric batarang. He launched it into the large pool of water. It electrified the entire surface area! In seconds the massive green scaly looking creature emerged from beneath the water standing over seven ft tall.

"You're dead meat Batman. Any and all who enter Croc's turf are dinner!"

Charging at the caped crusader, Killer Croc wore nothing but a pair of blue jeans. Croc swung his arm out with speed and strength knocking Batman into the side of a pipe. Batman's ribs took the most damage, but it wasn't enough to slow him down. He dodged a punch Croc threw out at him. Punching at the stomach and chest area of his cold blooded enemy Batman flipped over him placing two explosives with on his back. He knew this trick would work for the fact Croc had never been the brightest of foes. The bombs went off in the next second sending Killer Croc in the other direction.

"Wow commissioner, it sounds like things are getting really intense down there."

Everyone from above listened to the sounds taking place beneath them. Most stayed quiet trying to hear more of what went on trying to put visualize the activity. After another five minutes, the commotion below came to a stop. Replacing that was the echo of footsteps advancing through the filthy sewer water. All of them got their weapons ready, seeing as the sound got louder with someone climbing up the latter returning to the surface. Keeping their eyes glued on the area of the opened sewer lid, Killer Croc's head came into sight! None of them fired their weapons realizing it was Batman that carried the KO'd criminal.

"I told you he'd get the job done." Jim Gordon said patting one of his co workers over the shoulder.

Handing Croc over to the police Batman returned to the cave calling it a night. During the scuffle with Killer Croc he remembered he had a board meeting a little after ten thirty the next morning needing some shut eye. Bruce slipped into his green robe after getting out of the batsuit, heading up stairs and entering into the manor. He was immediately greeted by Alfred.

"Long night master Wayne? I'm glad to see you're attempting to get some sufficient bed rest. Please sir if there is anything you need, don't be afraid to ask."

"Goodnight Alfred, wake me if I over sleep past ten."

Saying nothing else, Bruce traveled up the stairs to his room.

**Worlds Away**

Major Kusanagi was more than convinced whoever the brains behind the operation was had a lot of inside help. The people held up in the facility with the hostages were no joke. She had a hard time reaching the hostages. She observed those in her vicinity deducing the group was equipped with some of the best weapons, which to her meant the one pulling the strings had money…and a lot of it. She wasn't sure where Chief Aramaki got his information from, but the hostages weren't located on the third floor from what she could tell. She contemplated if it was possible they'd been relocated to a higher level. Since entering, it took a little over a minute for the enemy to realize she was present. Motoko looked down at her left arm, noticing part of her uniform was nicked by the gunfire.

"_Major where are you? We've just arrived in front of the building; it looks like a warzone out here."_ Batou asked.

"_I'm currently on the third floor hiding out between an office desk and safe. There are lots of them, and I fear they'll take out the hostages if they feel threated. Whatever you're doing make it fast; I could use the help of you and the the unit."_

She loved the advantages they had when communicating through cyber links especially in dire situations. Still in camouflage mode, she observed the terrorists walking the halls sticking to assigned routes. From what she'd been able to pick up they were given orders to kill any and everyone who entered the building. She found it strange they discovered her so quickly upon entering even though she was completely camouflaged. She leaned back guessing that on her way in she may have bumped against something. She couldn't think of anything else that could be the cause.

"So what's the Major's status, how are things going in there?" Togusa asked.

"It would seem she is going to need our assistance, and by the sound of things we're going to be in for a good battle. It might be best if we travel in pairs of two or even solo." Batou replied.

Saito and Paz voted for going in alone both feeling their chance of being seen would be much higher if in pairs. Conferring on the details of where each of them would enter, they wished each other luck. They all went into camouflage mode, traveling down the block entering into the building from another area, due to all the gunfire between the police and the unknowns. Finding an opening, Motoko moved from her position running through the hall and into a neighboring room.

"The four of them better hustle; this'll be tough for me to pull off alone." Motoko said to herself.

Taking a peek around the corner, she saw a good amount of them leave the current floor, using elevators. All that remained was her and two others. Motoko smiled suspecting taking the two down would be child's play but at the same time she knew limiting the amount of noise would be vital.

"Here goes nothing."

She jumped from her position, running over smashing their heads together. Both men were knocked out straightaway. Motoko grabbed hold of them before they fell, smiling at the sight of a closet in a corner of the room. Dragging them in that direction, she opened it placing them side by side.

"Well that worked out better than I was expecting."

Motoko grabbed hold of her weapon once more glancing at the elevators. She knew using it would be out of the question. Her common sense told her the enemies would know someone was coming. Motoko Continued forward, locating a staircase making her way up. She still didn't know where the hostages were being held. Togusa and the rest of the Section 9 members entered the building through the first floor, finding it to be overly silent.

"_Major…where are you now? Have you pin pointed the location of the hostages?"_ Paz asked.

"_No not yet, but that won't be for long. Are you guys in the building, and if so make sure you use the stairs to advance upward."_ She informed.

"We just entered. There is no activity down on floor one."

"That's because the enemies moved to higher levels." Motoko replied. Paz communicated with the others updating them on what he was told by Motoko. Traveling in different directions the team found a stairwell trying to catch up with their squad leader. Skimming through floor five, they found nothing going on. Only a few guys with shotguns paced back and forth looking down on the police force through a window. Motoko traveled up another floor grinning.

"_I've found the place…it's on floor six. Move with caution, there is plenty of them"_ Motoko notified connecting with Paz and Batou.

Batou passed the information to Saito and Togusa. Major Kusanagi moved in closer able to see hostages in two groups, tied up by their wrists and ankles. Pieces of cloth were also tied over their mouths. She tip toed to the side of a desk, bending down. Motoko knew if she screwed up it could mean her life and the hostages. She watched as one of the hostages was forced to stand and taken over to the window. The guy holding him had a phone in his other hand.

"What is he up to?" She whispered.

Pushing the captive's face against the glass window, he began dialing a number, getting a hold of a police officer on the other line, "Do you have the thirty million dollars?!"

"No not yet but we're wor…" Before he could finish, the terrorist hung up putting his gun to the head of the victim pulling the trigger! The city official's head was blown off with blood splattering all around. The glass window blew into pieces as well.

"They need to know we're serious, we gave them enough time to gather our money! Kill the rest of them…right now!"

Immediately some of the hostages began crying. Motoko tightened her fist feeling she had no choice! She jumped from her position firing off at the armed individual in her path! Nine of them were killed instantly, but others of them ducked for cover, unable to see their attacker due to camouflage! Pulling out a bomb with enough power to blow three floors sky high, one of them demanded their attacker to show his or herself!

"If not, I'll kill us all!" Hating to do so, Motoko made herself visible. All of them at once aimed their weapons at her. She did as they asked, dropping to her knees throwing her weapon to the side.

"You stupid bra'd! Say goodnight!"

Before they were able to do a thing, the five of them were shot down! Turning to her backside, she saw the rest of her team become visible.

"Major…are you ok?" Batou asked running next to her.

She removed his hand off her shoulder, "Don't worry about me, you must attend to the hostages." On their way up, Batou and the team took out the other five on the previous floor. She knew her squad would be close behind, that was her reason for surrendering.

**Worlds Away**

An alarm clock went off waking the person in bed. He reached over shutting it off, gazing at the time reading 6:30 A.M. He removed the covers off his body getting out of bed, stepping into the bathroom. He got cleaned up brushing his teeth, exiting after getting dressed into his uniform wearing light brown socks and dark brown shoes. He topped it with dark blue dress pants, a white shirt with a blue tie and a dark blue vest to place over it. He reached for his hat off the rack, and in that moment his cell phone vibrated within his pocket. He reached down answering the call.

"Hey smallville if you have a few minutes, I'd like to have a cup of coffee with you. Neither of us clocks in until fifteen minutes after seven."

"Sure Lois. How does that place down the street from the Daily Planet sound?" Clark asked.

"Sounds good to me Clark…see you there."

Clark hung up placing his glasses over his eyes and exiting the apartment. He loved the daily planet and enjoyed the people he worked around, especially that of Lois Lane. He made his way outside walking a few blocks up the street paying and getting onto the bus. It was a short ride of ten minutes. With both hands in the side pockets of the vest he got off the bus beginning his way toward the coffee shop, but stopped in place focusing on a sound close to Sixteen miles away. He heard the screams of civilians and gunfire.

"Guess I might not make it for that drink after all." He looked to the closes alleyway.

He looked around making sure no one had their eyes on him, running toward the alleyway pulling open his shirt!

**To Be Continue **


	4. Phantom Crime Boss

**World's Finest in Ghost City**

**CHP 4: Phantom Crime Boss**

Lois Lane peeked over the headlines of the newspaper in her left hand, walking down the street. Moons slurp fresh was moderately new and she'd been meaning to visit for some time. She entered finding a place to sit, waiting for Clark to arrive. She set her purse down taking a look at the clock hoping he would soon show, so that she could have a few words with him off the premises of the Daily Planet. In the following minute a waitress came to her table, "Are you ready to order?" Looking to the entranceway Lois saw no sign of him, feeling disappointed. "

"I'll have a cup of iced tea and a vanilla topped cupcake to go." She said decided not to waste any more time inside the diner.

"I'll have that here for you in just a moment."

The waitress wrote the information down, "Will that be all?" Lois nodded. The waitress made her way into the kitchen. Resting in place while at the same time tapping a finger over the tabletop; Lois wondered if he'd be a no show.

XXX

Superman flew above Metropolis disembarking on his destination. Using his X-ray vision he took a look inside the bank, seeing exactly seven men armed with guns, and a total of twelve hostages.

"Hhhmm this should be easy." He said grinning with confidence.

Inside the building two of the men wore ski masks gathering the money from the safes they blew open. Superman was relieved to see no one had been killed; only two hostages were injured. One was male and the other female. The two of them bled from different areas on their bodies from the gun fire. The injured male hostage ripped part of the sleeve from his shirt tying it around his leg wound containing the flow of blood. One of them was incapable of stopping or comprehending his speed! The five men guarding the hostages were knocked over and out in the blink of an eye.

"What the he…"

Another of them that helped put the money in the bag was KO'd before he was able to finish speaking. The final of them reached for his weapon and had it slapped out of his grasp. Trembling in fear, he looked up at the man of steel. His mouth immediately dropped open! He'd heard Superman was so fast people couldn't see him…but this kind of speed was something he thought only the Flash might possess!

"Show's over pal." Superman said.

The individual already knew full well what Superman was capable of, standing down giving himself up. The hostages got up from their positions exiting the building. The police and ambulances arrived shortly after arresting the crooks, attending to those that were injured. Superman gave a short statement flying off and waving to the crowds of civilians that out of nowhere filled the area.

"That guy really is something else; I don't think it will ever get old seeing him in person." One of the officers's said.

"You can say that again; Superman is the ultimate being."

Everyone including the workers of the bank was questioned about what happened before being free to go. Returning to his side of town, Superman found an empty alleyway. In seconds he was back in his work uniform putting on both his hat and glasses. He caught a glimpse of himself through a glass window, re adjusting his tie. He then traveled to Moons Slurp Fresh. Entering into the diner, he saw no sign of Lois. His eyes wondered for several moments before coming across a clock in an upper corner of the room above the plates and trays.

"Gee did it really take me that long? I better get going before I'm late."

The clock read five after seven, giving him roughly ten minutes. He exited the diner having no time to order, jogging three blocks. He entered the planet using his assigned keycard. Through the main lobby he was greeted by some of his fellow coworkers, keeping the greetings brief. He stepped into one of the three elevators pressing heading to the top floor. Standing with his back against the wall and eyes closed he reflected on the encounter with Bizzaro and the other super villains. His eyes opened to the clicking sound of the doors opening.

"Hey Kent…mind if I ask a favor?"

"Sure thing Jimmy, what do you need?" Clark asked.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble I'd like you to fill up those three printers with paper, they're all running low. Thanks a lot. Perry wants me to do something downstairs or else I wouldn't have asked."

Walking into the elevator, Jimmy gave Clark the thumbs up as the doors closed. Marching toward the storage room, Clark caught a glimpse of Lois through the corner of his eye. With lowered shoulders he placed his hands in the pockets of his jacket/vest coming out in front of her.

"Ah…hey Lois, I'm really sorry about not showing up and all. Something came up, but if you'd like to reschedule just let me know."

She looked up from her computer screen, watching Clark straighten his glasses.

"Sounds good to me, but let's not talk about it now." She said looking away from him.

Stepping away from her desk, it was hard for him to say whether or not she was pissed off. He found that if she didn't want someone to know how she felt, than they wouldn't. Clark unlocked the storage room lifting a couple bundles of paper, stepping out of the room and reloading the three printers with paper.

Outside of Earth's atmosphere Green Arrow looked out a massive glass window at the stunning prospect that was Earth. Being on the watch tower was something he found enjoyable, but had its boring moments as well. He didn't mind doing the security/maintenance shift one bit. He moved away from the window taking a seat in front of the main computer checking all surveillance footage.

"Hey bud you look out of it. Mind if I stick around for a little while?"

Hearing the crunching sounds and recognizing the voice, he knew right away the Flash stood behind him, "You can hang around as long as you aren't being a distraction."

Flash finished his bag of chips and as he did Zatanna and Booster Gold entered through the automatic doors.

"Hey Green Arrow, Zee and I thought you could use a little company, but it looks like Flash beat us to the punch. I know just how dull the security shift can be…it really sucks." Booster Gold said whispering the last words.

**Worlds Away**

Motoko and the rest of Section Nine worked on the case involving Atsushi Grivez. Major Kusanagi however didn't think about what happened earlier. She felt responsible for the only casualty that took place, blaming herself and pondering what could have been had she made a decision faster. She exited the room not saying a word.

"Wonder what's up with her, she seems a little under the weather." Togusa said looking at the door.

"I wouldn't think too much into it, nothing ever gets to her. She probably just needs a little fresh air." Batou implied.

Everyone else gathered information on Atsushi that would assist them in bringing him down whenever they crossed paths. The job of taking him down had been given to them by the police department. Ishikawa examined the footage sent to them by the officers that encountered Grivez the night before. All of them felt there was more to his super prosthetic body than put on display. Ishikawa contemplated that maybe Atsushi had the upper hand over the authorities and didn't find it necessary to show his best stuff. All of them speculated on the matter, none being positive due to no real evidence.

"We need to find out who he's working for, or with. Locating where the body originated or was manufactured would make our task much simpler." Saito said aloud.

"You can say that again, as of now we've got nothing. I hope he shows his face in public again, sooner rather than later." Togusa added.

Togusa walked across the room pouring a glass of water asking everyone if there was anything he could get for them. All responded with no.

"Well if any of you change your mind just let me know. I'll be back in fifteen; I really need to stretch my legs."

Going through the same door as Motoko, he slowly closed it behind him. Down the hall and up a floor, Motoko knocked at the office door of the chief who allowed her to enter. She took a seat off to the side of his desk, placing one leg over the other.

"What is on your mind Major?" The chief asked.

She sat without saying anything or giving eye contact. Chief Aramaki knew she'd speak when ready. This went on for another minute, before she looked at him directly.

"I'd like to talk a little about what happened in our mission earlier." She spoke.

"I'm listening."

He had a good idea what it would be about. He looked her in the eyes putting his hands together placing them over the table. Unknown to them, there was a lot more to the hostage situation than they were aware of. The mastermind behind the whole ordeal was one of Japan's richest underground crime lords; far from being on the radar of the police or any law enforcement. Those who worked for him had no idea of his true identity. They only knew him by an alias.

**XXX**

"We're here pal. Remember when we get inside not to talk unless you're asked a question. The Phantom and his people are strict; remember not to look the boss man directly in the eyes."

Two men dressed in blue and gray suits exited a truck entering into a private business building, just in time for a scheduled meeting. The two recently joined the group hearing a lot of great things involving money. They took to the stairs instead of the elevator. Locating the room where the meet took place, everyone else already awaited them.

"I hope we weren't holding up the process. If you're all ready we can begin." One of them said.

Over forty were present, leaving only the mastermind that had not yet to check in. they expected to see him soon, talking amongst each other about different things unrelated to their work concerning the organization. A door opened resulting in everyone going quiet. The man of the hour took a seat at the end of the table.

"Glad you could all make it here today. It would seem the police as well as section two, four and nine fell for our little diversion. While they were wasting their time trying to rescue the hostages we successfully hacked into the main files of the police along with the individual sections. In doing this we'll be able to spy on and know what they're up to at all times. We'll have the luxury of tapping into their weapons database as a bonus."

Trying not to interrupt or speak out of turn one of them raised their hand having a question.

"It probably isn't anything to worry about, but what happens if the police figures out what we've done. I've heard stories about that section nine group; I'd hate for them to be tracking us down. The one leading them I hear is some type of super soldier or something like that."

"Section nine and the police are nothing to lose sleep over. Motoko Kusanagi is a full prosthetic which makes her an easy target for someone like me to bring down. I've spent the last year studying the highest tech prosthetic bodies and how they work. During that process I was able to create a system shutdown device that works for periods up to an hour. I the Daunting Phantom will rule these streets!"

The Phantom moved on to another set of business keeping everyone on task and focused. The Phantom was pleased they had done exactly what they wanted up till that point.

**To Be Continue**


	5. Questioning

**World's Finest in Ghost City**

**CHP 5: Questioning**

Togusa returned after being gone for over fifteen minutes shocked Motoko had not yet returned. He presumed she was doing something in no way related to the mission. He took a seat at his desk getting back to work. His eyes wondered off glimpsing at the footage on screen of Atsushi, making it tough for him to focus on his paper work.

"We all know bringing him down won't be easy," Batou opened the main file to Atsushi skimming over the information for a second time, "As far as criminal activity he served only four months in jail for robberies with a smalltime group."

"Yeah I saw that as well when looking over his report, which is why his sudden actions raise red flags. Why would he change his M.O. so suddenly?" Togusa added.

"Criminals are wired differently than the rest of us. It doesn't take much to trigger something inside them. And with that they're prompted to try different things to get the rush that fades with committing the same crime over and over." Saito told.

Hard at work for the next thirty the team gathered more on the past of their subject and others he knew from the past. In doing so they constructed a list.

"Togusa and I are going to pay his brother a visit," Batou peeked at the address, "While we do that the two of you should speak with his mother." Batou said referring to Saito and Paz.

"Sounds good to me, I need to get out of this room for a little while anyway." Paz emphasized.

"I'll drive." Batou directed his attention to Togusa.

Togusa let him lead the way. The four left behind Ishikawa and Borma that continued working. They wanted to dig up anything else they could find on Atsushi. The address of a child hood friend was also at their disposal. Batou wondered how long ago Atsushi had spoke with the individual.

"So which of us is going to talk with the Dan kid?" Paz asked.

"Batou and I will take care of that. Just focus on getting as much information from his mother as you can." Togusa exclaimed.

The four exchanged a few last words entering into the parking lot and heading their separate ways. Togusa opened the door getting into the passenger side whereas Batou got into the driver's side.

"This better not lead us down an empty path or its back to square one. One of them should have an idea where our suspect is hiding." Batou spoke starting the engine taking off.

Paz and Saito followed them onto the main road, traveling in a different direction.

XXX

Chief Aramaki continued his conversation with Motoko, being interrupted by a call from higher authority members of the police force. She wasn't able to pick up all that was said, but speculated whoever was on the other line asked for the aid of section 9. Lifting and resting one leg over the other, she waited patiently for Daisuke to finish. Following another few minutes the conversation ended. He looked back to Motoko who illustrated a face of distress. He knew of all the members to section 9 she was the best at concealing her emotions.

"Listen Major I know you're upset about what happened earlier, but it is time you focus back on the task. The others need a strong leader, and you being down on yourself won't help one bit. It'll pass and you will feel better by tomorrow."

"You're probably right…it's just I rarely ever make a mistakes like that," Motoko stood walking for to the exit, turning as she opened the door, "What was your conversation on the phone about?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about. Keep your concentration on the mission and leading your team."

She closed the door proceeding to the work area/investigation room where everyone else worked. She wondered what happened to most of the team upon entering. Stepping toward the desk of Togusa she took a quick peek at the files laid out.

"Where did the rest of them run off to? They do realize we're all on the clock." Motoko asked.

Borma looked away from his computer and at Motoko.

"They'll be back in a little while. The four of them went to question a few of our suspect's family members and friend. Hate to ask, but are you feeling ok Major? You don't seem like your usual confident self."

Observing the expression over her face coupled in with the body language she gave off made him regret even asking. He felt the moment grow awkward and immediately looked away from her. Coming up to them both she looked over the shoulder of Ishikawa, "What have you been able to gather thus far?"

**Worlds away**

Opening his eyes to the clock next to the lamp Bruce stretched out his torso. He would love nothing more than to sleep in till noon, but knew his schedule wouldn't allow for it. With him needing to make a public appearance at Wayne Enterprises, he had no choice but to get ready. Eliminating the sheets off his body he got out of bed opening the curtains. The sun glistened over his body.

"Master Wayne…didn't expect to see you arise so early, I'll prepare you breakfast if you'd like."

"That would be great Alfred, thanks." Bruce replied not giving eye contact.

Alfred journeyed through the hallway down the stairs. Moving away from the window and into the bathroom Bruce cleaned up. He then opened his closet located off to the side of the bed, finding one of his best suits, socks and tie getting dressed in a hurry. His cell phone rang on the counter beside the lamp. Casually walking over, he answered the call.

"Hey Bruce its Dick, I've got something here in Bludhaven that I could use your help with. I would ask Tim or take care of it myself, but it looks like it might have something to do with the league of assassins. I even got a glimpse of Talia when on patrol last night. I couldn't tell you where they've set up shop, but I'm certain they'll be making another appearance tonight."

"Sounds intriguing, I'll try and make my way over to your part of town sometime this evening. I've got a busy schedule to keep throughout the day, so unfortunately it'll have to wait. If Ra's is behind this…I'll know!"

Both hung up from either end. Getting fully dressed into his choice of clothing, Bruce looked at himself in the mirror re adjusting the red tie. Walking toward the exit he placed both hands in the side pockets of his jacket/vest, meeting with Alfred in the dining room.

"I don't believe I asked how things went involving the scarecrow last night. Were you able to pick up any leads sir?" Alfred asked serving him breakfast.

"I don't know his exact location. As of recent he's been doing a lot of moving around, but I do know the locations surrounding three of his hot spots. I'll investigate them further in the upcoming nights." Bruce told.

Bruce finished eating in a short period of time standing and thanking Alfred for the banquet. Alfred informed that one of the backup drivers awaited him in a limousine just outside the Manor.

"Enjoy the rest of your morning. I'll see you in the next few hours. If you'd like, you can take the rest of the day off." Bruce said.

"That is very kind of you sir but the lounge needs cleaning. I'll take you up on that offer once I've attended to it."

Giving his butler the customary billionaire Wayne smile Bruce walked down the hall exiting. The limousine driver opened the door for him. Shaking hands with him Bruce stepped into the back seat closing the door.

"Is there anywhere you'd like to stop, or would you like to go straight to Wayne Tower?"

"I may make a stop or two on the way back, but let's head straight to the tower. I would like to get there early so I can prepare myself for what I'm going to present." Bruce replied.

Starting up the vehicle they pulled out of the massive parking space through the automatic gates. Bruce's cell phone vibrated within his pocket. His eyes narrowed when seeing Canary's number come up. He speculated why she would be calling. If memory served him right he never gave her his cell number, "Could you turn on some music? It is a little bit to quiet back here."

The driver nodded, and after the music began Bruce answered the call.

"Dinah…how did you get this number?! I'm in the middle of something important." Bruce informed.

"Wow you gave almost the exact response as Superman. I told him to ditch whatever it is he's doing and get up to the watchtower. Wonder Woman told me she notified you about what happened. We need you here ASAP."

"Sorry…not going to happen," Bruce hung up, "Some of us have a company to run."

**Worlds away**

Pulling up in the front of the home belonging to Sael Grivez, Togusa and Batou stepped out of their patrol vehicle. Both entered the unlocked front gate to the residence. Reaching out Batou knocked at the door standing on the patio in front of his squad member. Waiting for over a minute a woman opened the door.

"How can I help the two of you?" She asked.

"We're members of section nine and would like to speak to Sael if he's inside." Batou informed revealing his badge with Togusa doing the same.

Introducing herself as Sael's wife she invited them both to follow her inside, in which they did putting away their credentials. She led them to the living room, "Would either of you like something to drink or eat?"

"I think we'll be fine, but thanks for offering." Togusa replied.

Both took a seat watching her run off. Looking around at the various photos and paintings the couple had on displayed interested both Batou and Togusa. Batuo believed it helped to bring more energy to the particular space. Sael emerged from the backyard where he had been doing some yard work, shaking hands with both Section 9 members, "What would you like to know?"

"We're here to talk about your brother," There was a slight pause by Batou, "We think he might have got himself into some trouble.

Dropping his head into the palm of his hands Sael looked at his wife, "I'd rather talk with Section Nine alone, if that is ok." Having no problem with his desire, she patted him his shoulder leaving the three. Togusa and Batou clearly saw he was upset and had the feeling he might have some info that might help the investigation.

"I spoke with him about a week ago and he wouldn't stop talking about this doctor. He said they were going to make him an unstoppable force, but you know me…being his older brother and all, I wasn't trying to hear any of it. He's always been a huge story teller ever since we were kids. Our relationship in general started to take a turn for the worse once we were about sixteen, that's when he started hanging with the wrong crowds."

"Did he happen to mention any names? If we knew the name of the doctor your brother mentioned we'd have a lot more to work with. Our goal is to get this thing figured out and put to an end without any more casualties."

Thinking about the question for a few moments he preferred not to give an answer until certain of his info.

"No he never mentioned the Doctor's name. He only referred to him as the Doc at times. I hate to ask and hope it isn't him," Sael bit at his lower lip crossing his fingers, "That person I saw attack the police last night which has been all over the news…was that him?"

"I'm Afraid so." Batou replied.

Sweat ran down the side of his face immediately! The intensity of the moment increased more than he could imagine. He now knew just how much trouble his brother was in. He was positive at least three police officers were killed in that encounter.

"We'll try our best to bring him into custody alive. I can't make any promises though; none of us can be too sure what state of mind your brother is currently in." Togusa said.

"We probably should have asked this sooner, but do you happen to have the number of where we can reach your brother? After all how else were you able to speak with him?" Batou asked.

Sael shook his head back and forth.

"I don't know what it is, but he must have called me from an unknown location or something. That's only a guess but wherever he called from wasn't his usual number."

"That will be fine, we'll just look at your phone records and see if we can trace where he made the call from." Batou said.

Sael shook his head, having a lot of emotion travel through his body all at once. Togusa stood knowing they needed to leave. It was apparent to him Sael would need time to think and let everything sink in.

"If anything else comes up you can reach us at this number." Togusa said leaving behind one of Section Nine's contact cards over the coffee table.

Batou raised an eyebrow looking to Togusa trying to figure out why he cut their questioning period short. Regardless of that, he got out of his seat following Togusa out the front door, "Why did you cut things short?"

"Did you not see the look in his eyes? He was in no shape to continue with our meet. If you just found out your brother was a killer, it'd take the breath out of you as well." Togusa answered.

Understanding his point of view, Batou had no arguments but at the same time felt they could have picked up more valuable information. Batou drove off taking them to Dan's residence.

**To Be Continue**


	6. Warned

**World's Finest in Ghost City**

**CHP 6: Warned**

Paz reaches out taking a sip of the coffee provided to him by the mother of Atsushi. Saito has done most of the questioning since they've got here, but Paz has no problem with that. He takes a few notes of the conversation hoping some of it will help them down the line somewhere with their investigation. She stands from the sofa walking exiting out of the room without a word.

"Where do you think she's going?" Paz asks.

Saito shrugs his shoulders unsure as well. She returns after being gone for over five minutes with a box in her hands. The woman sets the box over the table lifting the top off of it pulling out several pictures. She sets them out over the table for Paz and Saito to see.

"These are various photos of my two boys when they were growing up. That is Atsushi on the right; we took this one when touring London." She says pointing at one of theimages.

Both of them take a look at the precise image. Paz sits back scratching at his hair, puzzled by how much Atsushi has changed as far as appearance goes. Paz then remembers Atsushi transferred into a prosthetic body and has changed his manifestation quite a bit. Atsushi's mother carry's on with all sorts of stories from the past to try and get the two section nine members to see the good in her youngest son.

"He really isn't a violent person; I think he's probably just got himself caught up in the wrong crowds. I noticed when he and Sael got into their teenage years; he began hanging around a shady crowd. Sael tried to get him on the right path, but he wasn't much for listening."

"If and whenever we encounter your son we'll try our best to not use lethal force, but in this line of work that isn't always how it goes down. From what you have shown and told us, he probably wasn't a bad kid growing up but people change." Paz says.

Saito observes her fists tightening and looks over at Paz giving him the look to back off for a second. He knows it will not be in their best interest to get her or anyone they interview upset. Saito knows that the news of Atsushi going on a rampage is already enough for them to take in.

"I'm sorry about that madam. All I meant was that through different experiences people can be affected and sometimes consumed. That doesn't mean those people can't be helped. We'll do what we can to bring him in safely." Paz adds.

They talk with her for a little while longer clarifying a few things before departing out of the front door. Saito waves to her as they get into their vehicles. Paz sits on the driver's side starting up the vehicle and getting them out of the driveway and back on the road.

"So what do we do from here return back to base," Saito looks out his window and at some of the other vehicles that pass them by, "Guess that is the right thing to do. Togusa and Batou should be joining us back at base as soon as they're finished questioning our other two interests."

Paz gets them out onto the highroad in the following minutes and notices that the traffic is really beginning to pickup. Off to the left of them three speeding vehicles pass by them with aimed guns out of their windows firing off at five police vehicles which tail them. Paz rests one hand on the wheel while he uses the other to reach into his pocket. Saito looks at him wondering what he's about to do.

"Are you armed at all?" Paz asks pulling out his hand gun.

"Yeah sure, of course I am. Why what do you have in mind?"

Paz speeds up and Saito can tell by the look in his eyes that they're going after the same individuals as the police. Saito tries to argue that they've got their own case to work and adds they're not properly equipped for a mission involving a shootout.

"Relax Saito; we've got the police on our side. All we're going to do is assist them in bringing this group of scum down. Hold onto your seat, things might get a little bumpy!" Paz says stepping on the gas and speeding up.

He passes by two of the vehicles in front of him coming up next to one of the cars containing the convicts. Saito loads his gun with ammunition aiming at the wheels of the vehicle next to them firing off. The driver of the car maneuvers well barely dodging the shots. Paz himself does a little maneuvering of his own due to the criminals now shooting at them as well.

**Section 9 Facility**

Batou and Togusa pull up into the parking lot getting out of the vehicle. Batou notices the vehicle Paz and Saito had left in has not yet returned. He figured they'd get back here a great deal before Togusa or himself. The two of them walk side by side entering into the building. They exchange a few words with the chief making their way to the main working area.

"Hey major sorry we didn't inform you before leaving. It's just we all felt it was something that needed to be done in speeding the process of our investigation and ultimately bringing this guy to justice." Batou says.

"That's good to hear, so what do you have to report?" She asks.

"Well we really didn't get much out of his brother due to the shock of him finding out what his brother has done. But as for one of Atsushi's friends we found out from him that Atsushi recently had been visiting a doctor Ozzix. We haven't run a background check yet, but that could be a lead." Togusa says.

Motoko uncrosses her arms smiling at them both and congratulating them for their work thus far.

"So where are Paz and Saito? Shouldn't they have gotten back here before the two of you since they only had one person to question? " Motoko asks.

"No idea." Batou says.

Motoko frowns crossing her arms, hopeful the two of them will return with valuable information. Togusa and Batou walk over to their desks getting back to work. Togusa logs onto his computer performing a search on the name Doctor Ozzix. Back out on the road after a fifteen minute chase the gunmen leads the police and the two section 9 members to a construction site that has been put on hold for the last few months. Saito believes it had something to do with issues involving the workers contracts. Paz and Saito step out of their vehicle and walk over introducing themselves to the officers. Both make their credentials visible.

"So you two work for section nine. Your team has done some pretty excellent work in the past few years. If you don't mind my men will take it from here. Thanks for the help on the road though, it was greatly appreciated. The two of you should get out of here, things might get really heated."

All of the police officers including the commander enter into the building that is more than half complete.

"Alright than, guess it's time for us to hightail out of here." Saito suggests.

"Hold on a few minutes, I want to see what happens." Paz says.

Saito raises an eyebrow wondering why he'd want to wait around. Saito walks passed his squad member leaning up against their vehicle thinking about all the work they have to do back at base. In just two minutes both of them perceive the sound of gunfire and screams. Both of them look at each other and then up at the building. The commotion comes to a stop in roughly three minutes from what either of them can tell. Paz pulls out his handgun taking two steps forward.

"I know he said for us to stay out of it, but we need to go in and check to see if everyone is ok." Paz says

Saito grinds his teeth together feeling that they should have left when they were told to. Regardless of what he feels, he nods his head agreeing to go in with Paz. Saito and Paz hold their weapons in front of them kicking the front entrance open. Once inside, Saito points up to one of the rooms whispering to Paz that he hears voices. They walk up the stairs slowly with their weapons aimed out in front of them.

"On the count of thr…"

From behind the two of them are pushed into the room and disarmed at the same time. As a reaction both of them try and fight back but are quickly taken down by a huge group! Both are thrown into the middle of the room. Saito looks over to see that Paz is knocked out. He also notices the several injured and most likely dead police officers. He only guesses because of the amount of blood.

"Who the hell are these two, they aren't dressed like the police…check their ID's," One of them says aiming his weapon down at Saito, "We should know who they're before we kill them. They ran right into our trap just like the police."

One of them gets down on his knees reaching into the wallet of Paz pulling out and opening his wallet. Saito tightens his fists wanting to do something but knows that he'll be killed if he does.

"Hhhmm it looks like we have two Section nine members here." The one holding the wallet says.

Everything and everyone in the room becomes silent. Saito isn't sure if that is a good or bad thing. The one aiming the gun at him bends down on his knees grabbing hold of Saito's chin squeezing it.

"It's your lucky day little man, you and your pal here get to live another day. You may not have heard of us yet, but we work for a guy called the Phantom. Just keep your ears open, he will be rising to power in this city soon hahaha! But we've been told not to get tangled in with a few agencies including section nine until it is time."

"Until it is time? What the hell are you talking about?" Saito shouts!

"Hahaha you seem impatient. Are rise to power is going to be much bigger than anyone can imagine! It will start with Japan and China and then the rest of the world will follow. The Phantom's legacy will be the greatest in the history of this world. Send the message to the bitch!"

Saito re positions trying to stand but is kicked back down.

"Who do you refer to?" Saito asks spitting blood.

Most of the bystanders laugh at his words enjoying seeing him look so helpless.

"Who else would I be talking about? Major Motoko Kusanagi! She and the rest of your team better not get involved."

Saito is kicked in the face and knocked unconscious.

**Worlds Away**

Bruce enters into the bat cave after a long days work ending with a Wayne foundation charity event. He enters into one of the back rooms getting out of his tuxedo and into his patrolling attire. After fully suiting up he walks over to the bat computer opening up a file he's been working on for the last month involving Scarecrow. He has a hunch that Black mask could also be included in all of this somehow. Right now he has no proof of this, but it is something that has really got him thinking and staying alert.

"I see you haven't wasted anytime getting right to work Master Wayne. I'd like to inform you that Master Grayson left you a message upstairs sir."

"Thanks Alfred," Batman looks over his shoulder, "I already know what it's about. I'll be accompanying him in Bludhaven. Nightwing told me he saw the league of assassins last night, and he sounded sure of it. If it is indeed them, I'm going to figure out what they're up to."

Alfred nods his head while at the same time heading for the stairs.

"Is there anything I can do for you in the meantime before you leave sir?"

"No thanks Alfred…I'll be heading out momentarily. I'm not sure when I'll be back so you don't have to wait up for me to return." Batman says.

Alfred continues up the stairs exiting out of the cave. Batman closes down the computer after safely stashing the important files away on his backup system. He stands from his chair walking across the room. In the next second the communications device inside his cowl beeps. He answers the call instead of ignoring it as he has been.

"Are you finally available to come up to the watch tower? I'd say we've all held this meeting off long enough."

"Go ahead and get started without me, I'll try and be there as soon as I can Diana. I've got something important I need to take care of." Batman informs.

"And this isn't?" Wonder Woman shouts!

To her surprise he ends the transmission with the click of a button. She stands in place with her mouth slightly opened. She isn't surprised he'd do something like that, it's just she never thought he'd do it to her! Wonder Woman clinches her fist wanting to put them around the neck of Batman and strangle him for his carelessness!

"So what did he say?" Flash asks coming up behind her with a wide grin on his face.

Wonder Woman looks at Flash putting on a forged smile. She pats him over the shoulder walking past the speedster.

"We'll be starting the meeting without him. He is running a little late." Wonder Woman says.

Flash jogs catching up to her where they both enter into the board room together. Awaiting them is Superman, Aquaman and Cyborg. Wonder Woman informs the small group that they will start up the meeting without the Dark Knight.

"So which is it? Is Batman running late or is he not coming at all?" Canary asks.

All of them focus their attention at the entrance where Green Lantern/Hal enters with Black Canary behind him. Both of them sit in their assigned seats.

"Let's not worry about Batman; we need to discuss what we're going to have set in place if these recent attacks turn out to be some form of injustice league." Superman says.

Superman is the first of them to speak starting up the meeting while everyone else jumps in at different times adding comments. Back inside the bat cave, Batman buckles up inside the bat plane blasting off out of the cave and into the night sky in rout to Bludhaven.

**To Be Continue**


	7. Wanted Retribution

**World's Finest in Ghost City**

**CHP 7: Wanted Retribution**

When sitting inside the cockpit of the bat plane, the Dark Knight thought about some of his recent missions that involved the Arkham escapees. Getting out of the city is something he'd wanted to do for the past few weeks. Sometimes a change of scenario is a good thing; well at least that's what Alfred had told him awhile back. His thoughts had come to a complete halt as he realized he had arrived in the city of Bludhaven. He wondered where Nightwing would be waiting for him. Instead of guessing he had contacted him through one of the built in systems of the bat plane.

"Batman to Nightwing where is your position," He looked out of both windows and hoped the original Robin would be in sight somewhere, "I'm now in Bludhaven but I don't see you anywhere."

"Sorry I'm running a little bit late, but you can meet me up on the top of the new Global powers building. I should be there in the next five minutes."

Nightwing sounded in a hurry from his perspective, much like he was on the move. He might have even been in battle, but Batman didn't get the chance to ask due to Nightwing shutting off his communications piece.

"That sounds good to me; I guess I'll wait for him there. He'd better make it fast though, I've got a lot on the agenda back in Gotham. This had better be worthwhile."

Batman located the building Nightwing had instructed him to wait for him at. He traveled over the top of the location landing his vehicle and got out. He walked over to the ledge of the building and looked down with a slight sigh of reprieve. In the past week he brought down Rat catcher, Poison Ivy, Firefly, Black mask and last but not least Killer Croc. All that remained was Scarecrow and Clayface as well.

"Well well, it's good to see you in person again boss man. I would ask how things are, but I know you've been keeping busy with what I've been seeing on the television and in the papers. It would be awesome if guys like us could have a holiday when there was no crime."

Batman turned to see that Nightwing stood behind him covered by the dark shadows. He stepped out into the light given off by the moon and walked up next to the caped crusader. He had no intent on calling the Dark Knight up for help, but knew if Ras had anything to do with what he had seen last night it would be trouble. Both knew how dangerous the league of assassins could be, and therefore going at this mission mistake free would be there only way of succeeding.

"Good to see you to Nightwing. Anyhow I trust you've got an idea where there hideout might be? For now we'll try our best not to engage them. We need to try and figure out what they're up to, so stealth and gathering as much info as we can is most important."

"Sounds good to me, but you can bet it's not something good. With this group it never is. Alright now that we have that out of the way, I'll take you to where I spotted them."

Nightwing leaped off the building top and soared like a hawk on his way down. Batman followed but maneuvered using the gliding ability of his cape. The two ran from building to building jumping and flipping off several rooftops. Nightwing couldn't remember the last time he had that much energy and fun!

"Man I must say, it feels good with the two of us working side by side again. It's kind of like the old days. Oh man I just remembered I missed coming to your twenty ninth birthday last week didn't I?" Nightwing asked while in stride.

"Stay focused Nightwing, you're getting off task. Save the small talk for another time." Batman replied.

The two jumped off another building while at the same time a smirk crept up on the face of Nightwing. He didn't realize that the Dark Knight had placed a tracer on him when they were airborne.

"Business as usual I see. That is one thing that you need to work on a little bit. It doesn't hurt sometimes to talk and have a little fun while on the job. A sense of humor would really suit you."

They continued over another two buildings and stopped at the third by the command of Nightwing. He pointed down at a storage facility and informed Batman that the place down below was where he had seen the league of assassin members hanging around. Batman was impressed by his handy work and hoped that it would pay off for them in some way. Nightwing asked what he'd like to do next. Expectedly the Dark Knight chose to wait it out and see if the group would eventually show itself.

"We'll give it twenty minutes, but I say if they don't show up in that time than we should go down there and check it out." Nightwing said with noticeable signs of irritation.

Batman wondered what that could mean. He had known Richard Grayson for awhile now and that wasn't something that fitted his character or persona. He turned away from the acrobat and figured it wasn't anything serious for him to worry about. They waited for a few minutes and it was Batman who broke the silence between them.

"Did you notice the moving shadows on the east side of the building down there? Lets you and I go check it out. Remember to stay out of sight though, that could very well just be ordinary citizens of the city passing by." Batman said.

Following that he and Nightwing both jumped off the building and quietly made their way down closer. Both made their way onto the roof of the storage facility. Batman used hand signs to direct where each of them would go. Nightwing focused carefully and raised a thumb to inform he understood. Batman pulled out two electric batarangs just in case of an unexpected attack.

"Looks like I was right…that's definitely them." Nightwing whispered to himself.

He jumped off the roof making the landing as gentle and silent as possible. Nightwing pulled out his two club staffs and tip toed behind one of them. He used the dark shadows to his advantage staying close to the walls. He watched one of them punch in a code which activated and opened the door. Both the league members entered. He waited for some time longer before progressing toward the door.

"Thank heavens for night vision and my keen memory."

Nightwing punched in the code they used to get in. He slowly forced the door open after doing so and entered. The first thing he did was find a place to hide. After he had accomplished that, he began scanning the area to try and get a count of how many of them there were in total. It was hard for him to do that from his position.

"How's it going bird boy?"

Just as Nightwing had intended to turn around he was struck in the back of his head by a curl bar. He immediately fell flat on his face knocked out. The one responsible dropped his weapon and dragged Nightwing's unconscious body out into the middle of the room for everyone to see.

"Look what we've got here boys! It is Bludhaven's very own Nightwing. He thought he was slick trying to hide behind the boxes over there. So what do you guys think we should do with him?" The league member asked having no idea on what to do.

The others in the surrounding area seemed to have been on the same boat as him until a particular person stepped out in front of everyone.

"We'll take him with us. We don't want word getting back to you know who."

Everyone in the area respected Ubu very much and all bowed down to show appreciation for his decision. Out from the corner of the room the door to the main office was opened, while everyone remained in their positions. The woman who approached stopped completely when standing over Nightwing.

"Miss Talia I…I'm sorry."

"Don't be Ubu, it is my fault that our security around here wasn't a little bit more tight. I should have known this brat of his would track us down. And you're very right Ubu, we're going to take him with us," Talia looked at everyone giving them the permission to rise, "Change of plans everyone. We're heading back to Japan now. Fuel up all the planes and make sure they're ready for takeoff."

Batman watched from outside and was able to pick up every word that was said. Luckily he had placed a tracker on Nightwing just in case somehow they got separated from each other.

"This certainly changes things. My best option is to return to the bat plane. I have to figure out what they're up to. I'll give them a head start, so that they won't spot me tailing them."

Batman decided right then and there what he would do. If he had tried to fight against them now there's no guarantee that he'd figure out what they were planning. He watched them tie up and load Nightwing into one of the jets.

"Hang in their Dick, I won't be far behind."

Batman decided that now would be the perfect time for him to leave and return to the bat plane. He made sure there was no one around him before he used his grapple gun. He pulled himself up onto the rooftops and hustled to get back to where he had parked the bat plane. Once there he got buckled in and waited over forty minutes to see the league of assassins taking off into the night sky. He waited over ten minutes before taking off and following them.

**Worlds away**

It was about two hours ago when they had been discovered with several other injured police officers and seven dead. Since then both Saito and Paz had received medical attention and were re located to separate rooms. During that stretch of time the rest of their team at the section 9 facility had been notified about what took place. Motoko and the chief arrived as soon as they could, and remained in the waiting area. Both waited patiently hoping to receive word that they could speak with their squad members.

"Can we go in and speak with them now?" Motoko asked reaching out at one of the workers who passed by.

She wasn't sure if the individual ignored or just didn't hear her; whatever the case he had continued to walk opening up a door which lead to a back room. Motoko hated when people would do that to her. She tightened her fists and was ready to punch through a wall. She couldn't stand not knowing what was going on, and wanted to know what happened to Saito and Paz. Chief Aramaki placed a hand over her shoulder and led her over to somewhere where they could sit.

"Getting uneasy won't help us one bit, we have no choice but to wait until Paz and Saito are done being questioned until we can speak to them."

Motoko turned to the chief and knew that what he had said was correct even though she wished things worked out differently in situations like this.

"Still you'd think someone around here could at least have the decencies to fill us in on what happened. Two of our men were involved in this attack so we have the right to know!"

"I agree with you major but I'm sure we'll be finding out shortly what happened. I just hope the two of them have a logical explanation about how they got themselves tangled up in all of this. From what I got from Batou they were supposed to be questioning the mother of our suspect."

She didn't reply, but the chief had touched on what she had been thinking about. When she had returned to the work area and there was no sign of Togusa, Saito, Batou or Paz she was told they went to question those closes to Atsushi. When the others of the team back at section 9 asked what had happened, the chief decided it best to keep this latest information from them. He felt it would disrupt their focus on the important task at hand. They had waited for over thirty minutes before Saito came into view and made his way over to them.

"Are you ok?! Tell us what happened!"

Saito was thrown off guard by the major jumping up! She rested both her hands on both sides of his shoulders. Motoko began throwing so many different questions at him so fast, that it had been hard for him to follow and answer.

"Wooh slow down there, one question at a time. I'll be happy to answer anything you'd like to know. Before I go into details of anything, those guys who attacked us said they work for some guy called the phantom. Once they figured Paz and I were section nine officials they didn't kill us. They said we'd be taken care of in time, and warned for us to stay out of the way of their plans."

Chief Aramaki and the major didn't like the sound of that at all. Motoko took a few steps back and removed her hands off her teammate. She crossed her arms pacing back and forth while Saito went on starting from the beginning. She and the chief both paid close attention to what he said, but neither had any clue of who the Phantom was. They had waited for an extra ten minutes before Paz was released from one of the back rooms.

"You don't have to tell us what happened; I'd say Saito has done a good job of doing that already. However we'd love to hear your version of things when we return back to base. When the major and I first arrived the police force made it clear that they don't want section nine involved in this investigation. Saito and yourself better keep your emotions in check and not do something that could cost you." The chief said in all seriousness.

"So what now…you expect us to go back to our mission in tracking Atsushi Grivez?! After what he and I just went through! I'd like to pursue and find the son of a bitch calling himself the Phantom! We shouldn't be waiting for him to make his mark; we need to take the fight to him." Paz said in rage.

Motoko crossed her arms and shook her head back and forth. She had the feeling that one of them would have that form of retort.

"Paz is right; this is something we should really consider looking into. Those guys seemed like they really meant business." Saito said jumping in to defend his squad member.

"The two of you need to forget about this. For now we have to stay out of it, but if the police force calls for our assistance in the future then we'll be on the job. That may be hard for the two of you, but that's the way it's going to be." Chief Aramaki said.

He hoped the two of them would listen to reason and not try and go back on his decision.

"Alright I guess it's time we get out of here and get back to base." Motoko said walking toward the doorway.

The rest of the group followed her and exited out.

**To Be Continued**


	8. Zapped

**World's Finest in Ghost City**

**CHP 8: Zapped**

Returning to the section 9 facility the team went back to work. Members of the squad questioned Paz and Saito. The major exclaimed they could ask the two questions later. Togusa knew by the way she spoke and overall posture she wanted this guy badly. Finding the guy could be troublesome, but Togusa was confident they'd do it. Finding him is where Togusa believed their problem lied.

"I almost wish he'd make another public appearance so that we could immediately get onto his track. The guy sure is low profile; you never would have expected someone of his status would become a destructive criminal." Batou said standing.

Borma wasn't concerned about the difficulties of locating and taking down the public foe. What he and the others had collected so far proved in his mind Atsushi couldn't have the intelligence or money to create such a high tech prosthetic body. He felt their biggest issue would be with the ones pulling the strings to the puppet Atsushi. That is what he believed Atsushi to be, nothing but a pawn to carry out someone's sick vision. Inside of his pocket Togusa's cell phone rang, in which he looked down to see who the caller was.

"Do you mind if I take this one?" He asked directing the question to Motoko.

"Sure go right ahead, but make it quick."

Giving the major a smile he stood from his desk exiting the room. With crossed arms she tapped two fingers over her left arm thinking about where their target hides. She didn't frustrate easy, and wasn't about to let him change that. A couple miles away someone walked down the street covered from head to toe. Dark shades covered their eyes complimentary to the black trench coat zipped shut and straw hat over his head. Last was the black boots and gray bandana around his mouth. Turning away from the streets the individual entered through a gate punching in a pass code. The person continued up a flight of stairs and entered into their home/residence using a key.

"Honey is that you," A woman called out while washing out a thing of dishes, "I'm making your favorite for dinner later tonight."

Entering into the living room the person removed the bandana, hat and coat. All items were set out over the couch, in which the person proceeded to the kitchen following.

"Yup it's me hun," He reached out wrapping his arms around her even though she was facing the other direction, "I'm goanna have to be even more careful than before. One of my snitches in the police force told me Officer Ryan Sho's team has been given the job to hunt me down haha. I must really be making a name for myself."

Looking over her shoulder she gave him a quick kiss. Removing his hands from around her he walked across the room resting his back up against the refrigerator. Being in the spotlight was something he always wanted, but could never get when growing up. Finishing up the last of the dishes she turned to him.

"Aoi maybe its best we should give this whole thing a rest? It would only be for a little while. If what you say is true about who's been given the case…Ryan is one of the best. I don't think you or I want to be on his radar."

Shaking his head back and forth he walked stopping a couple inches from her. She couldn't imagine why he wouldn't want to keep a low profile for the next couple weeks.

"We're already under his radar Shizuka," Aoi looked away from her and began walking in the other direction, "Well I am anyway. The good thing for us is that they don't know I've got an accomplice…that being you of course."

She blushed while at the same time smirking. Whatever made him happy is all she wanted, even if that meant helping him kill others. Some mornings she woke and found herself crying but didn't know why. It took her some time but she recently figured out the cause of it.

"What we do does come with a lot of stress, but I can look past all of that for you my love. But if you really want to keep going at our little game we should at least consider changing the location of where I meet with our next victims."

"Sounds good to me, but try and stay a little bit sharper this time. With the last two I feel you got a little ahead of yourself. You're lucky that Liz woman was so naïve. Let's take a two day break and start up again at that new restaurant that just opened up town a week ago. I'm sure we'll find a lot of young couples up there."

Agreeing to his decision Shizuka added she had already been planning on getting a bite to eat there. From what she's heard the food is really good. Giving her one last look Aoi stepped out of the kitchen area. On his way up the stairs he let Shizuka know he was going to go take a quick nap. Elsewhere Ryan Sho sat at his desk flipping through several files and folders. Someone knocked at the door getting his attention. He gave whoever it was the permission to enter.

"Hello Ryan I'm here to introduce you to the newest member to your team. His name is Trey Walker, and he is honored to be a part of your team. Well I guess I'll leave the two of you so that you can get to know each other."

Exiting out he closed the door leaving the two of them to greet one another.

"It's good to meet you sir you won't be disappointed by me at all! I'm 'a fun guy tah be around and I love getting into action! So when's our first mission buddy?! I want to get going now I can hardly wait! Also I really dig the chicks and I know they feel the same way about me. Oh yeah we forgot to shake hands."

Reaching out Trey grabbed hold of Ryan's hand greeting him properly.

"So where's the rest of the team?! I can't wait to meet the other guys. I hope they're just as enthusiastic as I am! Am I asking too much at a time? Yeah I probably should slow down a bit huh? Anyway do you have any questions for me?"

Ryan rested his head in the palm of his hand. He hoped that this newbie wouldn't be a problem once they got out onto real missions. Moving his hand over to the left side of his desk he picked up his cup taking a sip of his coffee.

"It's good to have you aboard Trey, but try your best to stay in line. I love the apparent energy you will bring to the team, but I also know that recklessness will get a man killed."

"You don't have to worry about me sir, lucky is my nickname. No one is unbeatable but I'm the guy you want on your team. I'm so ready! When are we goanna go after some bad guys?!"

The newest member to the team continued to show a lot of energy and that was a good sign in his book. The two chatted back and forth for some time going over the basics and sharing some of their experiences while in the force. During their chat Ryan notified Trey he'd introduce him to the rest of the team in the following days.

"Have you by any chance got a tour of the place," Ryan stood from his desk, "If not I'd love to give you one myself."

"I'd like nothing more."

Leading the way, Ryan opened the door to his office. The first place they went was down the hall to the closes lounge. Entering Trey shook hands with and got acquainted with some of the other officers.

**Worlds away**

Flight time took over a few hours, with the chase done. The Dark Knight landed his vehicle over three hundred yards away from the small temple of where the league of assassins touched down. From that point on he slowly made his way to them traveling on foot. Thanks to his armor and overall attire the wintery weather didn't affect him at all. It snowed lightly as he tiptoed through what was over three inches on the ground already.

"Once I get in closer I'll have to be extra cautious. I can't have my footprints giving away my position or alerting them that someone else is here besides them."

Steadily continuing forward Batman dragged his boots through the snow as he closed in on the hideout/fortress. Progressing forward his eyes wondered off in different directions observing and enjoying the view of the mountain tops. His left hand was kept close to his utility belt just in case of a quick unpredicted attack.

"Hang in there Nightwing, I'll be there as soon as I can." He mumbled to himself.

Inside the temple Talia ordered for a couple of her men to tie Nightwing up to one of the poles. Without arguments her demands are met immediately. They chained the hero up tightly. This was to ensure he wouldn't be able to break free. In their experiences with the Batman, they had witnessed firsthand just how great of an escape artist the Dark Knight was. All of them recognized Nightwing is a close ally to the caped crusader and expected nothing less. His vision was a bit unclear but with every passing second it improved. His head still ached from being hit in the back of the head by a crowbar.

"Did you really think it smart to try and spy on us," Talia walked toward him, "Not to mention doing it all by yourself."

"What are you people up to? I've been keeping a close eye on your entire group for the last two days. My question to you is why Bludhaven?"

The fact he was trying to ask questions caused her to laugh. That is a trait she felt he must have picked up from Batman. He's the one who's captured yet still trying to ask the questions. Looking away from him for a few moments Talia dismissed all of the guards from the room. They were ordered to immediately get to their guarding docks. That left her and Nightwing alone.

"You know I could just kill you, but where would be the fun in that. I mean I should at least have a little fun with you first," She ran a few of her fingers through his hair as a tease, "I'll be right back, I'm going to slip into something a little more comfortable."

Walking away from him she headed for one of the exits clicking the lights off as she did so.

"I don't like the sound of that at all! Darn it I have to get out of this somehow." He said.

Luckily there were several ceiling windows up above allowing for the moons glow to brighten what would be a pitch black room. Struggling to get out of the chains he had no such luck because of the way his wrists were so tightly chained. Outside the temple Batman closed in altering his built in lens to detect mode. Scanning the area he found no one with on this side of the temple. Pulling out his grapple gun he used it to pull himself up onto the rooftop. Finding a good spot that would keep him concealed he took a look at his tracking device. Nightwing was very close; he just needed to pinpoint the best entry that wouldn't get him spotted. The sound of glass shattering caused him to turn around.

"Well hello there Batman. Why Deathstroke sent me to take you out is an insult. Let's remember that I do go back and forth with the Flash, someone that is way out of your league. Haha it's funny really, but I guess he and a few of the others think it's most important to take you out first."

"Mirror Master!" Batman said.

Remembering back to his talk with Wonder Woman in the cave he knew that what she had told him was true. Putting away the tracking device Batman focused only on Mirror master. Pulling out two batarangs he got into a fighting stance. Chuckling for a few moments Mirror Master applauded the Dark Knight.

"Well at least you're good for humor; I'd never imagine you'd want to take me one on one. Shouldn't you be calling the Justice League?"

"Enough talk Mirror Master why are you here?! Is it to capture or kill me? Or does it even matter?"

The villain again got a kick out of the hero's confidence, but at the same time expected no less from Batman.

"Oh yeah when I said it was you against me…I lied!"

Batman was immediately knocked to the ground by someone from behind. Flipping over on his back he looked up at the attacker astounded to see himself. Or rather someone who looked exactly like him…a mirror image Batman!

"You look pathetic down there. Get up so I can finish you off! Stay out of this mirror fool, the bat is mine!"

Batman's eyes widened even more to see that whoever this was sounded exactly like him as well! He watched the imposter of himself argue back and forth with Mirror master. The two threw insults back and forth at each other. Taking advantage of the moment Batman got up fully and punched into the chest of the imposter. His fist surprisingly began to slowly slip through. Laughing aloud the enemy grabbed hold of Batman's arm lifting him up and throwing him at Mirror master. The villain jumped out of the way at the last second.

"What are you doing idiot we're on the same team!" Mirror Master complained.

Standing up tall Batman looked over to see that his imposter was changing form, color and size. He knew instantly who he was dealing with.

"Clayface!"

Reaching into his utility belt he threw two explosive batarangs at the villain. The projectiles did nothing but make Clayface laugh. Standing over seven foot plus Clayface roared at the Dark Knight again warning Mirror Master to stay out of it.

"Why did Deathstroke send this dim-witt along?" Mirror Master thought.

Shaping one hand into an ax and the other into a massive hammer Clayface began his attack. Inside the temple Nightwing looked up to see that Talia had returned. She wore a bright blue robe and carried a tray with two candles on it. She set the tray onto one of the tables and walked over to him.

"How are you feeling," Talia placed a hand under his chin forcing him to look up at her, "Do you think I'm beautiful?"

A smirk formed on the face of Nightwing.

"Go to hell!"

Removing her hand from under his chin she slapped him across the face.

"We'll see if your attitude and opinion change after I'm done with you."

Nightwing didn't at all like the sinister smile she gave off. Not wanting to find out what she had planned for him he begins struggling in hope of breaking free. Untying the robe Talia pulled it open. Slightly trembling at the sight of her dark purple thong and bra, he struggled to come up with a way to get himself out of this.

"Seeing as you don't have a say in the matter let's start with a little fou…"

Up above something or someone came crashing through one of the windows! Tying herself back up Talia turned around. In seconds the lights clicked on with league of assassin members entering into the room.

"What the heck is going on?!" One of them yelled out.

It didn't take everyone very long to realize it was Clayface taking on Batman in the middle of the room! Through the scuffle Batman pressed at a button on the side of his belt. Talia along with the rest of the assassins didn't understand what was going on. Upon all their minds was why the two were fighting and what were they doing in this fortress?

"Beloved what are you doing here?" Talia called out to Batman.

He didn't answer, continuing to evade Clayface's attacks. The bat plane smashed through one of the windows firing off two ice missiles at Clayface!

"Autopilot…gotta love it." Batman said.

Both missiles connected with the target. The vehicle touched down on its own next to Batman who turned his attention to Talia. Before he could proceed with doing or saying anything a mirror appeared in front of him with Mirror Master stepping out.

"I knew that fool wouldn't be able to handle you on his own! Anyway we've played around enough…this is a present from the Queen of Fables," With the click of a button a huge laser beam looking weapon appeared next to him, "Audios Dark Knight."

Mirror master pressed another button on the small gadget in his left hand activating the weapon. Before it was able to fully start up Batman threw an explosive batarang in hopes of stopping it. The attack caused the weapon to malfunction bringing up electricity and changing the default frequency, energy meter and everything else.

"You idiot!" Mirror Master yelled.

"So much for Que…"

Everyone around stood in total silence except for Mirror Master who laughed at seeing the Dark Knight zapped out of existence along with the bat plane unable to finish speaking. The defaults were set to send him to apocalypse, but because of his heroic attempts to stop it, the beam destroyed him instead; though Mirror Master would have to check with the Queen to be sure.

"Good bye flying rodent."

Off to the side of him Clayface broke out of the ice rubbing a hand over his head.

"What happened, where is the bat?"

"You won't have to worry about him anymore my friend. . is what he'll be associated with from now on. His days of crime fighting are over. Let's get out of here; I'm sure the rest of the team eagerly awaits our arrival."

With the click of a button the two of the two of them disappeared. Looking back over where Nightwing was, Talia is disgusted to see he escaped! Demanding that the assassins go in search for him, she explained that he couldn't have gone far. Once the room was cleared she fell down to her knees with clinched fists.

"He can't be dead…he just can't" She spoke softly.

**To Be Continue**


	9. Far From Home

**World's Finest in Ghost City**

**CHP 9: Far From Home**

Fighting through the wintery weather Nightwing kept his sight ahead of him not bothering to look back. He wasn't sure whether or not he lost them but at the moment his only concern was to go as fast as he could. Knowing the league of assassins he was sure they'd be hot on his trail. Everything happened so sudden back there that he really didn't have time to think. Firmly believing the Dark Knight was still alive he clinched his fists knowing he'd stay by that until further analyses. While running he knew somehow he needed to get in contact with the Justice League, he was certain they would know what to do. Still seeing Mirror master was a surprise, especially because he was coming after Batman.

Taking a look over his shoulder he could see that currently no one was trailing him. Looking up ahead he found a slanted hill with a few bushes that he could hide behind. Checking behind him once more for any followers he quickly ran for and took cover behind one of the bushes covered in snow. Having the frequency link to the JLA, he contacted them from his ear piece. Waiting patiently for someone to answer he was happy to hear Wonder Woman's voice on the other side. Promptly explaining what happened she told him to slow down. "I don't know for sure but Batman might be dead!" Hearing nothing else from her coupled in with the immediate silence told him just how shock she was.

"Wah…what did you just say?!"

She may have been one of the best at hiding her feelings and emotions from others but he could perceive a slight tremble in her tone.

"If you could beam me up to the tower I will explain everything. It's strange but if I'm not mistaken Mirror Master was present and the one responsible for what happened to Batman."

Agreeing to his terms she entered into the control room pin pointing his position by using the frequency of his communications mechanism. In under a minute he was brought up to the watchtower being greeted by Diana/Wonder Woman. Asking where everyone else was she notified him to follow her. Some members hung out in the lounge, while others were out on missions. From out of nowhere the Flash zoomed by stopping and walking next to the two questioning Nightwing on why he was up in the watchtower. Continuing forward Diana turned to Flash, "You will find out soon enough." The speedster really didn't know what she meant by that. Turning a corner and walking down the main hall Superman approached them from the other end.

"What's going on? Why is Nightwing here?" The Superman asked stopping in front of them.

Nodding his head Flash agreed, and became more anxious with each passing moment of them not telling him. Without either of them saying a thing, the eyes of Wonder Woman told him it wasn't good.

"We won't jump to conclusions, but unfortunately I witnessed Batman being vaporized with my own eyes. Whether or not he's dead is hard to say," Nightwing walked passed a stunned Superman,"Follow me into your board room. I'll explain everything in depth."

Listening to his request both Canary and Green Lantern were called to the board room as well to hear what had happened.

**Worlds away**

The memory of what happened was a blur, but he used what strength he did have to pull himself up off the rocky surface. Taking a quick look around he wasn't sure exactly where he was, but when taking a look down on the city down below Batman presumed he was in Japan. But there was something exceedingly peculiar about it. After gazing over it for a little while longer its overall structure was slightly different to that of the Japan he knew. Putting a hand to his head he still felt a bit woozy. To him it didn't matter where he was, he just needed to get back to the batcave.

Looking over his shoulder he became aware the batplane was just a few feet behind him. At this point he still didn't have a clue of how he ended up here. He activated the batplane which automatically opened the top allowing for him to jump in. Starting up all the systems he looked down on the vehicle's built in radar. It displayed the surrounding structures but its usual function of identifying his location read unknown.

"Hhhmm that's strange." He said to himself.

Initiating one of the functions to communicate with the computer back at the cave it came back as unable to connect. Things were starting to seem even weirder. To test out his theory he started up the autopilot setting it to fly him back to the cave, in which the system displayed the words "Error unable to proceed." Hopping out of the vehicle he punched in a code on the side of his gauntlet.

"Batman to Justice League come in."

Repeating that over and over he didn't get a single reply, all that he could hear was static. The next thing he tried was calling the manor to see if he could get a hold of Alfred but got nothing! From where Batman stood up in the mountains he and his flying vehicle were shielded fairly well by all the trees in the area. Right than he tried really hard to remember how he got here, figuring it would answer some of the questions of all the oddness of the situation. Clearing his mind he thought back remembering he traveled to Bludhaven by the request of Nightwing, who caught sight of the league of assassins.

"Oh that's right!"

It all came back to him in a single instant! It was Mirror Master who pulled out some weapon unknown to him or likely even the league. During the battle he was struck by the beam, and as a result…He didn't have an answer to that. There are a few possibilities he contemplates, but the one that sticks out to him most is that he's been sent away to an alternate universe and or timeline. That would explain why he couldn't reach the league and why his systems aren't functioning correctly. Thinking it over if he was indeed in an alternate earth, he'd have to figure out a way to get back home but he knew that was easier said than done.

"I better get a move on, I won't find out anything just standing around."

As of the moment using the batplane was not an option. Almost certain he is in another world, he recognized that the people/police force would discover and bring him down quickly if he was flying around in the sky. The second thing he needed to do was find something else to wear. Entering the city as is would only draw too much unwanted attention onto him. Looking back over at the batplane, he remembered that on occasion he would leave extra gear and clothing inside his vehicles in case of emergencies. Hoping that he left something he checked the storage compartments in the cockpit. Lucky for him there was an extra utility belt, two T-shirts, a pair of jeans, four gas bombs and a pair of black running shoes.

"This will have to do." He said removing the cowl from his head.

While getting undressed Bruce decided leaving his bat gear and utilities at this pretty well hidden vista would be best, and knew he would return for them later. Inside one of the compartments in the back he had an extra bat suit stored with a set of jet batwings. Fully getting dressed into the casual clothing storing his gear away he looked toward the city.

Elsewhere Atsuhi sat in the back of a pickup truck with his eyes closed. Going through all the steps and processes was beginning to get on his nerves. One of Doctor Tetsei's hired assistances is the one who sat at the wheel. Turning a few corners and up another few streets they arrived in front of their destination. The driver unlocked his door stepping out of the vehicle walking around and unlocking the back door.

"We have arrived; it is time that you get to work. The prime minister should be on the top floor but I'm positive her security will be on top of things. This will be the final test for the body you possess. Make us proud and get the job done, we'll make a lot of money."

"Don't cha worry about a thing I've got this! Yoko Kayabuki will be captured with ease, I'll put as much as I can on display." Atsushi said stepping out of the vehicle.

Straight away some of the residents of the area recognized him from the news getting away from the area quickly. The driver wished him luck getting back into the truck and departing before the action began. At the front entrance the front doors swung open! Over sixty security people exited out with their weapons pointed at Atsushi. Transforming part of his back into a booster pack half a smile formed on his face blasting upward past them.

"Later idiots! I've got work to do."

Watching him travel up further into the sky they knew exactly where he was headed and entered back into the building. In their minds he was no doubt going after Yoko up at the top floor. Good thing there was extra security all over the building. Outside the building Atsushi hovered in front of the top floor transforming his right arm shooting and shattering the glass window. Pointing the arm forward and aiming he hovered into the building landing in the middle of the room being met by more security people.

"Freeze! Put your hands in the air!"

Atsushi frowned at the group taking a step forward while they took one back keeping their weapons aimed at him. Noticing the fear inside the entire group made him laugh.

"Your weapons are useless against me. Where is the prime minister's office and I'd answer quickly if you don't want me to go nuts. When I get angry I do things that you people would be better off not knowing."

Unknown to any of them or even Atsushi, the police along with section 9 were being contacted. Looking past the group and toward a door they seemed to be heavily guarding he was sure that was her location. Taking a few steps in the direction of the door he aimed his weapon at the group insisting they move or be killed. Seeing that none move, he shrugged his shoulders firing off at them. Those who weren't taken down on the spot shot at the target but found that their weapons had no affect on him. Lowering his shoulders he smashed through the door taking down a group of them that stood in the way! Outside the room lied nine security members in a pool of blood from Atsushi's attack.

"So you're Yoko Kayabuki," Atsushi looked past her three security people directly into her eyes, "Call off your three guards and come with me or I'll just kill them and take you anyway. It really doesn't matter how we do this, the end gig will be the same."

Inside the section 9 facility chief Aramaki dashed into the working area of the team giving the news that their subject has re appeared.

"You must all get going now! Atsushi seems to be after the Prime minister! I'll give you as much detail as I can once we get going." He said turning away from them and heading for the parking lot.

Stopping whatever they were doing, each member of the squad followed Motoko out of the room in route to the parking lot. Luckily their battle uniforms were already in the combat van. Tapping into her cyberbrain Motoko connected with the police networks getting more information understanding just how severe the situation was.

"Hurry we need to get going, I don't like the sound of things at all." She said speeding up.

Outside the building of where everything took place approached several helicopters with police officials carrying rifles. Down below the streets surrounding the area were closed off from the public crowded with police and news station vehicles. The reports of Grivez expanded a lot faster than any of them could have imagined.

**To Be Continue**


	10. On the Run

**World's Finest in Ghost City**

**CHP 10: On the Run**

Passing through the province, he became almost certain his hypothesis was correct. Through his travels of the world he never came across a city with a construct like this one around him. Numerous stood around staring, positive they had never seen him around before. His choice of clothing was also incredibly strange to them. Avoiding conversation he bypassed them quickly. If his hunch did turn out to be correct it was best in short term that he not get involved with anyone. Doing so would lead to a widespread of problems he'd rather not have to deal with.

Up ahead a large group crowded around a T.V. which got Bruce thinking. Everyone looked extremely intense, making him want to have a look for himself. From behind everyone he glanced up at the screen listening to those around him speak to one another. He was unsure of what was going on by just watching. The scene on screen was chaotic with various helicopters and police vehicles crowded in front of a single building.

"This is terrible! Who in their right mind would attack the Prime Minister Yoko Kayabuki all by themselves?!"

"Gotta agree with you there man, that is insanely absurd. Whoever it is can't really think they're going to get out of this alive."

Eavesdropping on the two's conversation validated his theory. The name Yoko Kayabuki was not that of the Prime Minister. Well at least not from his world and or timeline. He had no idea where the activity on T.V. took place. Even if he did, the current situation wouldn't allow for him to do a thing. Sorting things involving his position would have to come first.

"Hey mister could you tell me what's going on, I can't see from down here."

Looking down a kid stared up at him. His ability to speak several languages including Japanese would come in handy; after all he wasn't sure how long he'd be here. Taking a knee he came down to the level/height of the boy.

"A youngster like yourself shouldn't pay attention to such violence," Reaching out Bruce placed a hand over his shoulder, "Do you mind if I ask you a question? You might think I'm crazy, but could you tell me where we are and what year it is?"

Immediately the boy laughed, which didn't surprise Bruce. A few seconds later the boy realized it was a serious question. Finding it strange someone would ask something so simple he shrugged his shoulders without giving it any further thought.

"That's a silly question mister hahah, its 2033 and we're in Japan. What's with the stupid questions anyway sir, are yah tryin to test me or somthin?"

Running a hand through the boy's hair Bruce stood looking across the street. His heart raced at what he'd been told. If what the kid said was true it was likely he'd been zapped into the future, but he wasn't ready to assume anything yet. There was something he needed to check before he'd have an answer.

"You could say that. Take care of yourself kid."

Removing his hand from the boy's head Bruce crossed the street entering into a café. Looking around for a telephone, a worker behind the counter called out to him.

"Welcome to Chu Sahiarm's beef dishes customer! Would you like to try one of our samples, they're the best stuff in this part of town I guarantee?!" He asked with much energy.

Glimpsing over his shoulder he accepted the offer having no clue when he'd have another meal. Settling into one of the stools located across the counter he watched the chef go to work on the other side.

"So what's your name, I don't believe I've seen you around here before? Good looking guy like yourself must be popular with the ladies am I right?"

Watching him cut up peppers and meat tossing them into a bowl of noodles and mushrooms he contemplated if giving his name would cause problems. Seeing no problem he introduced himself using his name. In an upper corner of the room hung a T.V., on the same news station as the one everyone had been crowded around outside.

"Here you go Bruce kun," He placed the hot bowl of soup in front of him," But be careful, it is very hot."

Another entered through the front entrance taking a seat in a far corner of the room. Plucking out and lighting a cigarette the worker behind the counter made his way toward her.

"Didn't you read the sign before entering? There is no smoking aloud in this café. You're welcomed to step outsi…"

In a burst she reached over the counter grabbing hold of his throat. Her grip was so tight he was unable to speak, grabbing hold of her arm trying to pull away. Immediately standing from his stool Bruce tightened his fists.

"I'm only here to meet someone that should be here any minute. And in that time I will do whatever I please; besides I'm not hurting anyone." She said tossing him back into a set of trays.

Her strength was impressive, but unnatural. Having a feeling she might be on some sort of drug Bruce continued forward stopping a few inches short of her.

"Can I help you?" She asked with crossed arms, "If not I'd get lost if I were you! I'm not in a very good mood right now."

Listening to her words angered him. How she could be so inconsiderate was beyond him. Never in his time in public places had he come across or experienced anything like this. The fact she was a woman meant he wouldn't attack, but even if she had been a man he'd still have to go about it the same way. The thing he needed to make sure of was to keep a low profile.

"First off you're going to apologize to him," Bruce pointed at the worker placing all the trays back into place, "Second you're going to leave and never come back."

His fists tightened even more as he waited to see how she'd react. Her stance didn't change nor her expression.

"And if I don't do any of those things, what are you goanna do about it," Extending an arm she pushed at him, "I could put you into the ground right now if I wanted. In fact I think I will!"

Behind the counter the worker phoned for the police but couldn't get a hold of anyone. He felt strongly it had a lot to do with what was going on with the circumstances regarding the Prime Minister. Throwing out a kick connecting with Bruce's lower stomach he soared into the air ten yards colliding with a table. Putting a hand to his stomach he coughed blood while on his knees. Feeling her strength straight on proved to him she couldn't be human. He could have dodged or blocked the shot, but decided against it. Getting physical with her in public would in all likelihood result in him being arrested.

"You're dumber than you look. If I were you I wouldn't get into a fight with a full prosthetic."

"Prosthetic…what do you mean by that?"

His heart raced even faster than before. On the outside she looked like any ordinary human being. Her statement brought a shock of electricity up his back. The entrance door opened with someone wearing a purple hood standing in the doorway.

"Unfortunately I won't be able to have any more fun with you, so feel lucky."

Taking her eyes off him she followed the hood individual out the door. Chef Eyureo asked Bruce if he was ok. Standing he set the table back in its originally place.

"Do you have any clue what she meant by prosthetic?" Bruce asked facing Eyureo.

"Well of course! She obviously has a full prosthetic body, which is starting to become more common everywhere," Looking into the eyes of Bruce he could tell something was wrong, "Is everything alright Bruce kun?"

Having a seat in front of his untouched bowl, Bruce raised his spoon. From this point on he had no doubts concerning his position. He was in another dimension and or timeline, and that was all he knew up till now.

"Let's pretend I weren't from around here. Tell me a little bit about prosthetic bodies?"

He wasn't sure why he wanted to know, or if it even had any relevance or importance. It was something that interested him after the encounter with the woman. While cleaning dishes Eyureo entertained him on info relating to Prosthetic bodies. Lucky for Bruce Eyureo had worked with constructing them a year back, but had since opened his own restaurant.

Elsewhere downtown section 9 arrived on scene fully equipped. Because of the breaking news the streets were packed making it tough for them to get through. By order of Major Kusanagi all went into camouflage mode entering into where the activity was taking place. All in section 9 knew the location of Yoko's office, taking to the stairs.

Taking numerous rounds from a machine gun head on Atsushi grabbed hold of the security official throwing him into the side of a wall. During the scuffle Yoko escaped the room with several bodyguards. Staying persistent Atsushi knocked over another of them shattering his collarbone. From his blindside, a group fired off trying to take him down. A number of their bullets seemed to just bounce off or barely pass through.

"They're just in time." One of the security people shouted.

His eyes wondered to the entry spotting Section 9. Being the first to execute the action Motoko ordered everyone else to follow her lead. If they were to stay in camouflage mode the city officials and police force wouldn't be able to see them. A possible consequence would be them being hit in the crossfire.

"So this is Atsushi," Saito rubbed a hand over his chin, "He's a lot taller in person."

Holding his weapon close he awaited further instruction. Motoko went ahead but as she got in close was knocked over by Atsushi spinning around backhanding her across the face. Another tried to attack from his backside but was grabbed by his head. Smashing and fracturing his skull without difficulty Atsushi threw him off to the side rubbing his hands together.

"You bastard!" Batou yelled running forward shooting.

As everyone else his efforts did nothing. Atsushi leaped forward slapping the weapon out of his possession grabbing him by his throat. Laughing aloud he lifted him up high. Quickly closing in Togusa shot a few rounds. Atsushi lifted a leg kicking him back in the opposite direction into a group of police officials. Staying on the attack Motoko charged forward attempting to tackle him to the ground. She was only able to knock him off balance.

The strength of his body was impressive, especially for its size. With his free hand he reached down grabbing hold of her hair. With force he lifted her up high, getting a scream. Her cry brought a smile to his face. There was nothing he loved more than seeing someone in pain. Twirling a few times over Atsushi simultaneously threw both section 9 members in separate directions.

"_Atsushi you need to get out of there right now! You're all over the news. Your assignment to capture the Prime Minister will have to be put on hold. Retreat now!"_

Someone back at the hideout spoke to him through their cyber brain connection. Finding out he was all over the news brought even more energy and excitement.

"_Let me just have a little bit more fun! I'll have things wrapped up here in no time."_

"_Whatever you say, but don't get reckless. Use the escape route we discussed earlier whenever you decide to vacate. I'd make it soon if I were you."_

Ending the conversation Atsushi turned facing section 9 and the many police officials. Through the commotion he lost sight of Yoko having no idea where she ran off. The suggestion given by one of his superiors was looking more like a good idea with each passing second. Having his eyes on the window he crashed through upon entering, he saluted the security people along with section 9.

"It's been fun losers but I really have to get going, things to do and people to meet know what I mean? Mark it down! You haven't seen the last of me!"

Running toward where he had entered, Motoko chased after him. Both leaped out the window consecutively. On the way down she grabbed hold of his ankle.

"Don't just stand there! Let's go after them!" One of the officials commanded.

Everyone including section 9 moved quickly to the exit and nearest staircases. On the way down Atsushi initiated his booster pack blasting upward. With a tight enough grip Motoko was able to hang on. Maneuvering with a couple spins, he tried hard to rid himself of her but couldn't.

"You sure are a persistent one aren't you," Gazing back he tried kicking at her with his free leg, "Hhhmm maybe you and I are like peanut butter and jelly. We just can't be apart!"

Continuing to kick at her hands he transformed his right arm into a rocket launcher aiming and blowing a helicopter out of the sky which tailed them. It went down in flames crashing into the side of a building. Down below uncountable police vehicles pursued him as well.

"Why are you doing this!" Motoko shouted, "Who're your accomplices!"

"Sorry lady, but this is as far as you go."

Aiming his left fist back, he shot out a wire which connected directly with her neck. In mere seconds she was electrified throughout all of her body! Shouting aloud she lost hold falling downward over forty feet onto the top of a parked vehicle. The windows of the vehicle shattered on impact, leaving a strange sensation throughout her entire body. Ejecting the wire from his body, he increased his speed. Switching his vision to radar mode, confirmed jets approached from ahead. From behind several helicopters still followed.

"Things are about to get a lot more interesting…this should be fun!"

**To Be Continue**


	11. Escape Absolute

**World's Finest in Ghost City**

**CHP 11: Escape Absolute**

Pushing herself off the the vehicle, she felt sore all over considering switching off the function that controls her ability to feel. She had no problem moving around and decided against it. Directing her attention to the sky, she watched him get further with each passing second. The speed in which his built in jet pack gave him was impressive, making her contemplate further who he might be working with or for. With her eyes glued to the sky, she couldn't think of any scenario that ended with him escaping the raid of the authorities tailing him. His capture was inevitable; there was no other outcome she could see with him being so heavily surrounded.

In route to where it had all began, she knew there was no point in trying to follow; he was already too far out of her grasp. Circling around she headed back toward the building where it all began. As if there weren't already a lot of questions concerning Atshushi. With the attempted abduction of Yoko Kayabuki even more had been piled over them. She didn't understand why he'd be after the Prime Minister. It was now crucial she figure who was assisting him. There was no way he'd be doing this on his own. The info she and the rest of the team collected regarding his history, didn't fall in line with his current actions.

"Major how are things looking from your position," She was taken off guard hearing chief Aramaki's voice through her cyber brain, "I witnessed you crashing through the window grabbing hold of our subject…are you ok?"

"I'll live, but unfortunately I was unable to hang on for long he got rid of me in a hurry. I'm on my way back, there's no point in me trying to go after him I'd never be able to keep up." His jet pack and overall body were impressive. Its durability stood out most.

"I wouldn't worry Major, from the reports I'm getting he's completely surrounded and won't get away. Let's hope they're able to bring him down without killing him in the process. I'm afraid someone else will return in his place. I stand firm this is something much larger than we originally thought. Look out for one of the patrol trucks; Togusa is on his way to come and get you."

Listening to the last of his words the conversation between them ended. While walking she kept an eye out for her team.

Increasing his speed and altitude he got rid of the helicopters which followed leaving only the jets that trailed him. He smiled spinning in the air as a way of showboating. Locking on to him and firing a missile the pilot was unsuccessful connecting with Atsushi. Twirling around a few times over he laughed enjoying the moment even more. Noticing he was closing in on the assigned escape route, his smile quickly shifted to a frown, "Damn looks like my fun will be ending a lot sooner than what I'd have liked. Oh well; at least I've officially made a name for myself!"

Quickly descending he keyed in on a particular area down below. Knowing he needed to get rid of the aircrafts following, he looked over his shoulder transforming his left arm into a missile launcher like he had done so many times before. When doing this he realized he was down to one missile recognizing he had to make the shot count.

"Here goes nothing," With precise aim he fired off the projectile connecting the jets. The impact immediately brought about flames blowing off half of the wing on the left side, "Bullseye!"

Happy with his aim he continued his descend catching notice of the pilot parachuting from the plummeting aircraft. Thinking about shooting him down Atsushi decided against that. A couple of the other surrounding jets fired off at him with some of the bullets connecting and others not. He did his best to dodge but couldn't avoid all shots fired his way. As he neared closer to the forest area below he become aware his attackers began pulling back.

Though they drifted away they continuously fired off ammunition in his direction. Touching down into a shallow lake, he immediately ran for cover. Confident the trees would help to keep him hidden, he made sure to stay beneath them resuming his task, "It's time I camouflage myself, that'll make it nearly impossible for them to find me," He did just that, and instantly blended in with the surrounding area, "It should be right ahead if I'm not mistaken," Altering the vision in his left eye he switched over to a radar/map display.

High above the aircrafts continued circling the area, "This is captain Sekai; we've lost sight of the target. I repeat…we have no visual on the felon Atsushi Grivez," One of the pilots communicated with the people positioned back on base. All pilots circling the vicinity kept their eyes open, in hopes of spotting the target. In the distance helicopters drew near. Dozens of police vehicles followed down below, but would take longer to arrive.

Through all local news stations the event was being broadcasted. Some found it entertaining while others felt the exact opposite. Seated inside the restaurant Chu Sahiarm's Bruce took in all of what was explained to him regarding prosthetic bodies. Even now it still sounded like something out of a movie, but during his experiences he had seen and heard about things more bizarre. He had other questions, but had his eyes and attention glued to the T.V.

"Who is it they're after?" Bruce directed the question to the chef.

Just as everyone else they watched what was transpiring involving Atsushi Grivez. Shortly ago before entering, Bruce caught a glimpse of the story but didn't know who it was the police officials were after.

"I don't believe the police have yet released a name, but that fella they're after does closely resemble Atsushi. He went on a small rampage a night or two ago killing a couple civilians and police officers. That's only a guess however." Eyureo replied.

"I see…"

Given he had just arrived to the world unknown to him; he wasn't familiar with much of anything. Knowing he had a lot he needed to accomplish Bruce looked toward the door was time for him to leave, "Do you know where I can go to do some research; preferably someplace with computers?"

"If you go up the street and make a left, and walk down that block there is a library opened to the public. I haven't been inside in quite some, but I'm sure they have computers."

"Thanks a lot for the samples Mister Eyureo, but I think it's time I get going."

Turning away and beginning his way toward the door the chef called out to him, "Any chance I'll see you around here again Bruce Kun?" With the nod of his head and half grin, he reached for the door handle exiting out. Across the street quite a few people still crowded around the T.V. observing the latest of what was happening. Ignoring the scene, he placed both hands inside his pockets heading out to the library. There was still much he was skeptical about and soon hoped all his questions and concerns could be put to rest.

Having her eyes on the pavement Motoko watched her every step. Perceiving the sound of a vehicle pulling up next to her, she wasn't surprised to see her team. Saito slid open the side door allowing for her to get in, which she did, "What happened back there major, after we saw you leap out and grab hold of Atsushi we thought for sure you'd find a way to bring him down." She remained silent for a few seconds.

"He had more up his sleeve than I was anticipating. I have my doubts we've seen all of what he can do, and should be opened to anything when encountering him again."

Sliding the door closed, Saito buckled up alongside Motoko. Starting up the vehicle Togusa headed for the main site where Atsushi was last seen, "Hopefully I can get us there in time before things get out of hand. Somehow we need to capture him alive." Togusa said.

"You can sure say that again, maybe we'll finally start to get some answers." Paz added.

Speeding up Togusa bypassed two cars in front of them trying to get to the site quickly, "Not sure if the chief will be following, he said something about trying to get a word with the prime minister. How chaotic things currently are that might take a while before he actually does."

Sprinting from one tree to another, Atsushi caught sight of his destination. Because of his eye in radar mode he was able to see through the plastic bush that had been placed over his escape route. Pushing the replica off to the side and bending down he removed the massive circular lid positioned beneath the bush. Checking his surroundings one final time he began his way inward. A ladder was connected to a wall that went down further than he could see. Lowering himself in, he grabbed hold of the bush pulling it toward him while at the same time placing the lid over himself.

Advancing downward he took it slow unable to see much. Over a minute of descending Atsushi removed his hands from the steel bars letting himself fall. Surrounded by nothing but darkness he switched his right eye's vision to a mode that would enable him to see and get around easier. The surface beneath him was wet and mud-covered, making a squishing sound with each step he took, _"Good to see you're out of harm's way,"_ Someone spoke through his cyber brain connection, _"If you continue forward a little ways and take a left there's a little gift awaiting you."_

"_What kind of gift?"_ Atsushi asked.

"_It's just a little something that'll help get you out of there sooner. I'm transferring the coordinates of the course you need to follow to get back to base. You'll never find your way with all those crazy turns and tunnels down in that place."_

Attempting to inquire more information, Atsushi was denied with the speaker terminating the transmission. In that moment he received the map he was promised, displaying it in his right eye. As he progressed further the sounds of small mice passing by became evident. When making the left, a vehicle resembling a motor cycle awaited him but didn't have wheels. Internally he marked his current location over the map along with the endpoint/base.

Having never seen a vehicle like it before raised questions, but knew in his present circumstance complaining would do nothing. It started up on its own just as he positioned himself over it, "What the hell," The action caught him completely off guard. Messing with the controls he figured out how to start it up fully, "Awesome… I can totally get use to this!"

The vehicle rose from the turf a couple inches. Grinning widely he took off at a high velocity Delighted by the immediate rush. Up on the surface several of the helicopters landed on the outside border of the forest area. From there the search for Atsushi Grivez began. Officers in the surrounding area split into groups of four before entering in after the target. With their weapons aimed out in front of them they kept their eyes opened for the enemy.

Section nine arrived on scene getting right to work. Before moving in they identified themselves with ID. From there they split into groups of two except for Motoko who decided to travel alone. In all there were over two hundred police officials searching inside the forest and even more on the outside creating a perimeter so that civilians wouldn't accidently interfere.

"If this guy wasn't already in trouble, he's now dug his own grave by trying to attack Yoko. He must be insane if he thought he'd actually succeed…talk about crazy." Togusa emphasized.

"No arguing against that," Batou held his weapon close to his side looking out in all directions, "Atsushi might be insane, but at the end of the day he's most likely a pawn in someone else's sick plot. Guess we won't know for sure till we catch him."

**To Be Continue**


	12. Information Surge

**World's Finest in Ghost City**

**CHP 12: Information Surge **

Following the directions given to him by the chef, he stopped in front of the building reading the Japanese lettering which confirmed he arrived to the correct place. Journeying up the stairs Bruce entered through the front entrance immediately being greeted, "Do you have a card to show your membership, if you've been a member for over sixty days you'll be eligible for the gold membership. I can go into the details of what benefits you will get if you'd like."

"No that won't be necessary I'm in town on business, and will only be around for a couple weeks," Bruce came up with something off the top of his head, "Could you point me in the direction of where the computers are located?"

Crossing his fingers Bruce hoped the individual wouldn't question him. Pointing toward a staircase he gave him the specific directions where to go. Reaching down into his left pocket while on his way up the stairs; Bruce pulled out a small device. It was similar to some of the small gadgets he carried inside his utility belt, but served a different purpose. On his way up in turning a corner the computers came into sight. He looked around spotting only three others, making his way to the computer closes to him.

Before proceeding he looked around making sure none had their eyes on him. Next he inserted the small device into one of the USB ports; again looking around to make sure he wasn't being watched, "If this works out as planned I should be able to hack this and the entire city's main hardrive. After I've done that I'll get some answers," Bruce spoke softly to himself.

In a hurry he went to work breaking the various codes and firewalls bringing up a black screen displaying bright green letters. Periodically Bruce looked over his shoulder making sure no one was around. It wasn't long before he broke through all security walls commencing with the massive download of information. The purpose for the small device was for situations as the present. When the upload finished his following move would be to insert the small gadget into the cockpit of the batplane. After doing that he'd be able to go through the systems of the unknown world through the bat plane's built in computer.

There was too much he needed to research and more importantly bring himself into existence. Bruce had just the idea to accomplish that one problem but knew it would take some time. He had a good feeling it would be awhile before returning to his home world. With his eyes on screen he waited patiently noticing the progress was only at four percent.

A couple of miles away on scene the police force along with section 9 continued the search of Atsushi. Most officials remained in the forest where he had touched down, while others searched the surrounding areas and all possible escape routes. Over thirty minutes passed since he was last seen descending into the terrain. Saito and Paz remained close to the other with a few other police officials near. Since the search began no one had seen any sign of him, but everyone involved was dedicated to finding him.

"Get ready to wrap things up; the chief has requested we all return to base in the next ten minutes. He didn't give an explanation but I'm sure he has his reasons," Saito listened to her speak through his cyberbrain increasing the grip on his weapon, "Why would he command us to pull out when this man is one of our subjects?! You should try talking to him Major; Atsushi is our assigned target and I do not agree with backing down or retreating in this situation."

"You or I may not agree with the decision, but it is a direct order. Be sure to notify Paz, I'll let everyone else know what is going on."

Having nothing else to say she ended the communication link between them. Straightaway Saito filled Paz in on the late development, and to no surprise he felt the same way. All around them were many police officials scouring the area for the wanted criminal. Both Paz and Saito wanted so badly for section 9 to be the unit to track and bring him down. Feeling dissatisfied they commenced with returning to where they parked.

As with Saito both Togusa and Batou were contacted through their cyberlinks. They were given the exact same info, but took advantage of the ten minutes. In that time they were unable to turn up anything. On their way out of the forest Togusa thought to himself seeing no way how Atsushi could have escaped, "He's got to be hiding out in this place somewhere," Togusa looked to Batou, "If he had escaped someone would have seen him. With how fast this landmark was surrounded it just isn't possible."

All of section 9 regrouped in front of the squad's battle truck. Motoko took one last look at the surrounding area before stepping inside along with everyone else. Batou took to the wheel driving off in a hurry. From her back seat she could tell he was frustrated and upset without him saying it. The entire ride back everyone was silent having similar feelings to retreating.

After traveling for a distance over thirty miles Atsushi powered off the strange vehicle that was afforded to him. His right eye was still in night vision mode. It was still very difficult for him to see being down in the darkness of the sewer. According to the map displayed in his opposite eye, he was standing just below his destination. Feeling around for a few seconds, he grabbed hold of a latter a couple yards in front of him.

Proceeding to climb upward, he altered the vision in both eyes back to default. Upon removing the golden lid, he was greeted immediately. One of the assistance to the doctor helped him out, closing and locking the lid at the same time, "You did a decent job mister Grivez, even though the mission was unsuccessful."

To his right Doctor Tetsei entered applauding him for his effort in trying to obtain Yoko Kayabuki, "You were unsuccessful capturing Yoko but I have no doubt we'll have her in our grasp soon. Our next attempt will have to be put on hold for a couple weeks however. The security around that woman will drastically increase."

"If that's the case then what will your plan be to get to her next time? I think it's safe to assume she won't be in one place after today." Atsushi asked.

"I'm glad you asked," Tetsei cleared his throat making sure everyone in the room would be able to hear him, "Some of you may know this while others of you don't, so listen carefully. As of the last five months we've had people of ours working in the police force, so whatever they know will be shared with us. That keeps us one step ahead of the law. Also one of our best disguisers has diverted section 9 off the scene. He's an expert in hacking cyberbrains and disguising who he really is taking on the appearance and voice of someone else."

The wait escalated to over an hour for the download/hack to finish. Throughout that time Bruce sat still with the monitor off just in case someone walked by. Ejecting the small device from the computer he journeyed down the stairs and out of the building. For the most part things were fairly quiet with only a few people across the street. Wasting no time at all he made the long walk back to where he had left the bat plane along with all of his equipment.

He was relieved to see everything was just as he had left it. With the press of a button the top to the cockpit slid open with him taking a seat inside. He followed up by inserting the small device into one of the ports, starting up the built in computer. The information he had hacked from the computer systems in the library were transferring over to his system at a much faster pace. Lucky for him the upload was complete a little over twenty minutes. He now had full access to their network, and would be able to search and do things wirelessly from the bat plane's computer.

Just as the boy had told him the date read 2033. He began his search of past events which took place. In doing so he quickly confirmed what he already knew. All world events he was familiar with were either vastly altered or didn't exist. This confirmed he was in an entirely different world, and getting himself back home would take some time if at all possible. Now knowing what he did Bruce switched gears getting ready to go into his next set of business but stopped himself, "I need to first find somewhere more sheltered."

It was hidden for the moment but he was almost certain if he didn't relocate the bat plane it would eventually get spotted by possible hikers. That is when it came to mind! When he first traveled to the city he passed by a cave which he believed might have a wide enough opening to fit the vehicle inside. He was unsure of the cave's depth but that didn't matter to him in that given moment.

Starting up the batplane the top automatically closed with the vehicle lifting off. He wasn't too worried about anyone seeing him because of the location, but knew he had to work quickly if that were to remain. Swiftly locating the spot he landed in front of the cave knowing right away there was more than enough room to fit the vehicle inside. Before proceeding he clicked on the lights pulling in slowly. He was surprised how much space was inside, bringing the vehicle to a stop once over forty yards in.

"This will have to do for now," Bruce said to himself focusing back on what he needed to do. His current situation and living conditions would be ugly if he didn't do what he needed to. If he knew the answer to returning to his home world none of that would be an issue.

Several miles away the section 9 team parked the battle vehicle. They entered into the building following that. When passing by the chief's office he was nowhere to be found.

"Hhhmm that sure is strange. So he asks for us to come back, but yet I see no sign of him," The agitation in Batou's voice was clear to them all. "So now what are we supposed to do?! That guy was our mission, so how does being here help us?!"

Needing to get some air Batou left from the group not saying where he was headed. The rest of them followed Motoko to their usual working area but all of them sort of stood around not really sure what to do. Through the security screen they had setup in the middle of the room Motoko noticed a couple police offers approaching the front entrance, "I'll be right back," Exiting the space she made her way down a flight of stairs. Just as she reached for the doorknob someone knocked on the other side.

"How can we help you," She asked after pulling the door open. The team of four showed their credentials, "My name is Ryan Sho and I'm a commander of division six in the police force. Do you mind if we come in? It's likely we'll need the assistance of your section nine which is why we've been sent."

"Come in and make yourself at home, but I think we should hold off on discussing anything until chief Aramaki returns," They followed her into the front room where she found them a place to sit, "Wait here while I go and get the others."

As she walked off the rookie member to Ryan's team couldn't help but stare at her butt! Trey Walker had a lot to learn, and if there was such a thing as love at first sight he was experiencing it firsthand.

One floor beneath them Batou entered into the facility where the Tachikomas were being kept.

"BATOU! How are you doing?! Do you have a story to tell us, we'd love to hear about how the mission went?"

"Judging by the way he looks it probably didn't go too well," Another of them spoke. In the following moments more and more of the Tachikomas tried asking him questions speaking over each other in the process making it difficult for him to hear. Listening to them try and talk over one another brought a smile to his face making him feel a little bit better.

"Sir Batou what happened to the major and everyone else? Did they make it back in one piece! Oh you must tell us or we'll explode curiosity!"

"NO I asked my question first!" One of the Tachikomas knocked another of them off to the side."

Again they yelled over each other trying to get the attention of Batou. He put a hand out in front of himself getting the entire group to quiet down. From there he straightened his posture telling them about what happened involving the encounter with Atsushi.

**To Be Continue**


	13. Specters of the Shadows

**World's Finest in Ghost City**

**CHP 13: Specters of the Shadows**

Batou answered the questions asked by the Tachikomas. All of them jumped up and down trying to be heard. He scratched at the side of his head grinning. Being around them was like being around little children at times. It helped to rid him of the stress that came with the job. From behind Paz entered through the automatic door, "Sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but the Major would like for you and everyone else to come to the front room."

"Why What for?" Batou asked.

"She didn't say, but I'm guessing it has something to do with the police officers I saw sitting around upstairs. I haven't seen that particular unit around before. It should be interesting to say the least."

Batou said his goodbyes to the Tachikomas, following Paz out of the facility. Everyone awaited them in the front room except for Motoko and Borma. Ishikawa had already started a conversation with the officers unrelated to why they had come. Batou and Paz took a seat across from the group introducing themselves. In the next few minutes Borma and Motoko joined everyone, "How much longer do you think it'll be before Mister Aramaki arrives? Time isn't a huge deal, but we'd rather get back to work than sitting around here waiting." Ryan said.

"I'm with you. Why don't we just get this meeting started and whatever he misses we'll update him on. I've known the chief for quite some time and I'm sure he'd have no problem with that." Batou added.

From there everyone's eyes seemed to lock in on Motoko. Given she was second in command to the chief she would have the final say on what they'd do. Her teammates expected a quick response, but instead she was quiet for several moments, "Go ahead and start talking, there's no telling when he'll return."

The thought of contacting him through his cyberbrain crossed her mind, but she decided against it. She was certain he had more than enough to do, especially if he was still trying to speak with the prime minister. The security around her was sure to be tight, making the process of meeting with her take even longer.

"Well then…before we get started let me again introduce my team and me. This here is Trey Walker, also known as the newest member to our team. He has a good sense of humor and loves to crack jokes. Next we have Alisa Danial. She is third in command and posses arguably the best combat skills amongst us all."

"And I'm Stephanie Chiho, but I much prefer Steph, "She spoke up introducing herself before he could, "Right over there is Riyu Lau, but he really isn't much for talking. He's somewhat a loner, but we've all gotten used to it…well maybe except for the new guy."

"Thanks a lot Steph," Ryan said patting her shoulder. He then turned back to the section 9 members, "I'm sure you're all aware I'm senior officer Ryan Sho," He paused for a few moments, "Now that we've gotten that out of the way we can get to the point."

Ryan's police radio began ringing just as he started speaking. He shut it off deciding to speak with whoever it was at a later time. Throughout the day he had been receiving a lot of calls regarding details of his latest case, "Anyway getting right into it…we're dealing with a man named Aoi Sanhall! His method for doing things thus far seems to be going after newlyweds. From what we've been abl…"

"I know exactly who you speak of," Togusa spoke cutting him off, "Stop me if I'm wrong, but his two latest victims were Liz and Jay Totsukoe."

"Yes that is correct. The two of them were found dead in their home; both badly beaten and the woman sexually assaulted. As I was saying before, up to this point we've found no evidence of a second party involved. Right now we're assuming this guy is working alone. From the evidence we've gathered thus far, there hasn't been anything that suggests he has an accomplice. We're still in the early stages of this investigation, so there's no telling where it could end up."

"Sounds to me like a really rough case. I'm missing the point why you need our help in this. After all you did just say your investigation started recently. With luck you might even have this guy behind bars in the next couple days." Motoko stated.

Ryan shook his head back and forth, "You're wrong! This guy has been at this for over seven months. I just recently got assigned the case."

"He's right major," Togusa added altering his stance, "I don't remember the name of his first two victims, but that was a good couple dozen months ago when they were killed. In the last two months I've heard he's gathered up a total of twenty kills."

"Twenty five to be exact; when you include the two latest victims. Nice to see one of you has an idea of what's been going on. We have not yet figured how he chooses his targets, heck for all we know it could be at random. By week's end I plan to have made significant strides in this case; even if that means a little over time." Ryan added.

During him speaking she thought about the proposition, weighing the pros and cons. She knew it'd be the chief who'd have the final say. Motoko was personally stuck somewhere between being for and against it, "What about relatives? Do you know whether or not he's got family in town?" Motoko asked.

Ryan answered with the shake of his head reporting Aoi was a foster child, "His caretaker passed away a good three years ago so talking with them is obviously out of the question. We've checked his last known address a couple times. From what we gathered the place had been abandoned for quite some time."

"So in other words he's hiding out someplace else." Togusa expressed.

"That is correct, and because we really know nothing of his personal life it'll make it tough to figure where to start searching first."

The conversation between them went on for a while. Ryan did most of the talking while section 9 listened. Saito held out a notepad taking notes as they went along. Once they were done he planned on saving a copy to his cyberbrain. All of them lost track of time and before they knew it Daisuke Aramaki walked through the front entrance. Beside him were a couple city officials. Strangely he looked more than surprised to see his entire team, "What are you all doing back? Your mission was to detain Atsushi, and unless it hasn't been officially announced he's still on the run."

Straightaway all section 9 members looked to Motoko, "But it was you that gave us the order to retreat." Motoko replied attempting to defend herself.

"That is incorrect major I never contacted you or any of the squad members once you went after our target."

Before he could complete his thought, she stepped forward connecting a cord to the back of her neck, "Synchronize with me and you'll see that what I'm saying is true. The message was auto saved and will remain in my cyberbrain for at least another seventeen hours."

She connected the other end of the cord to the back of his neck. Everyone else focused on the two keeping quiet. The message was dug up and played two times between them both. Motoko then reached out removing the cable from his neck, and then from her own, "Now if that wasn't you we have a big problem on our hands."

"That message did not come from me! Forget about Atsushi for the moment, your top priority now is to find out who is responsible for impersonating me. Whoever it is obviously didn't want section 9 going after Atsushi. I'm betting if we deduce the identity of this person it'll lead to Grivez. We're dealing with a high profile professional."

From the corner of his eye chief Aramaki noticed Togusa waving, "I don't know if you've noticed but the police force has come to see us. If you'd like the details of why they're here I'd love to fill you in" Togusa emphasized.

"It seems like you all have a bit of a situation on your hands," Ryan Sho stood from where he was seated, "Perhaps we should come back at a later time."

"No have a seat, I'd like to hear about why you're here," Chief Aramaki informed. Ryan slowly sat back down, while the chief turned to Motoko, "You can hold off on the search until we finish here."

With a full understanding she shook her head. Daisuke asked for the city officials who entered alongside him to wait for him in the next room.

**XXX**

He sat in front of the computer screen knowing even one mistake could prove crucial. If he was to have any kind of stability so far away from home, he saw only one way of doing that. With his eyes centered on screen, Bruce read over the information entered continuing on. Thus far everything looked great, and in some ways better than he pictured beforehand. The cave was dark, but the computer screen gave off more than enough light.

He couldn't say specifically but knew it'd take a couple hours before finishing. And even after that it'd take additional time to carefully look over the finished product. Bruce understood he had all the time in the world, so time didn't bother him in the least.

Aside from what he was working on there was something else he thought about. Ever since his arrival to the alternate earth he'd been contemplating what to do concerning the issue. He finalized his decision after reflecting on the possible consequences that could result in either choice, "Batman cannot exist in this word." He told himself.

How long he'd be away from his timeline was up in the air. He didn't want to stir things by bringing Batman into the picture. Bruce felt no obligation to try and protect the futuristic type city. His focus was on getting himself in the flow of things and then finding a way home. There was nothing that he had seen thus far that would require his help. And even if there was, he didn't feel it was his responsibility to do anything about it. Gotham was his responsibility, and needed a hero. What he saw from the current incarnation of Japan…something like Batman simply wouldn't be needed. He believed whatever crimes took place should be handled by the police force and law enforcers. He was in a world alien to his own, and respected the ones in charge of upholding the law. Batman was the hero to Gotham, and nothing further.

Other factors that played a role in his decision were resources and familiarity with locations. The bat cave would no longer be available to him along with his arsenal of explosives and gadgets. He didn't know how he'd do it, but Bruce was confident he'd figure a way back.

A couple miles from the cave another meeting was getting ready to begin. The Daunting Phantom sat at the table's end ready to start speaking once everyone was settled in. All members to the group weren't present, but he made sure the most important of them were, "I called this meeting today to let you know it is time," He passed for a few moments, "time for the world to know who we are. From this moment forward the era of the Specters begins…or should I say Specters of the Shadows."

"Specters of the Shadows…I like the flow of the name, but I don't think now would be a good time for us to be making a splash."

"Why do you say that?" The Phantom asked putting his hands together.

"Haven't you tuned in to the news lately? Some dude named Atsushi Grivez has been making headlines for the past two days. The police and section squads would be on much higher alert than usual because of this. That is why I feel we should wait before doing anything."

The Phantom kept a straight face, even though it wasn't visible to the group because of the mask he wore. But he had no control over stopping himself from laughing, "You're kidding right?! What better time would there be than to strike now with their attention squarely on one individual! We should be sending mister Grivez a postcard, thanking him for how much of a help he's been. We've struck only once before this…but this next time will be our true coming out party. This city doesn't have even the slightest prayer that'll save them. Japan will soon be ours, oooohhhh how I CAN"T WAIT!"

**To Be Continue**


	14. Dead or Alive?

**World's Finest in Ghost City**

**CHP 14: Dead or Alive?**

The Phantom listened to the closing statements by each member present, "When you leave here today, remember that whatever was said stays in this room. I'll contact you each individually with the time and place of our next meeting," The Phantom hesitated for a moment, "I'll have the specifics of our first official mission completed the next time we meet. You're all free to go."

Members to the meeting gathered their materials exiting out. The Daunting Phantom was the only person remaining. He paced across the carpet gazing out of the only window in the room. Of the many that worked for him, only few had seen his face. He'd been deceived by persons in the past that he put so much trust in; some of which lead to near death. And even now he didn't want to rule out the possibility someone working beneath him, might be plotting his assassination.

The mask he wore was inspired by Yin/Yang. One half was white while the other was black. The Yin and Yang symbol was displayed on both sides. His facial features were all covered except for his eyes. His spiky brown hair was the only other thing left uncovered. He took a step forward placing one gloved hand over the glass window. That was one thing he loved about being on the 12th floor, it gave him a great view of the city. He turned around to the sound of knocking, "Who is it?" He asked huskily.

"It's Katt. May I come in?"

A moment of silence followed, during which he tapped a finger against the window, "Sure…why not." A woman entered standing around 5'6" wearing a business suit with shoulder length green hair, and azure colored eyes, "Shouldn't you be getting some rest Eiije? You're going to have a nervous breakdown if you don't start taking things a little slower."

"I told you not to call me that anymore! You and everyone else will only address me as the Daunting Phantom and nothing else!" He shouted slamming his fist against the wall. He took a deep breath looking at her directly, "What is it you want Katherine?" He asked softly.

She pulled out a chair taking a seat, "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I overheard some of what was said in your meeting. I don't know who suggested it, but you should strongly consider holding off on your planned attack. I think you might be underestimating the police. As one of your buddies stated, they're sure to be on much higher alert."

"You let me worry about the police and Section squads. Frankly neither scares me. I'll think things over and come up with my final decision by tomorrow. Try and think about it my way for a second," He looked into her in the eyes, "If we strike now during all this activity surrounding Grivez it could play to my advantage."

"You're only guessing, you and I both know that could work in your favor or against you. Do the smart thing and wait. That would also give you more time to develop an even better strategy."

He took his eyes off her, facing the window. With a sigh he leaned against the wall, "It doesn't matter what you or anyone else says," He crossed his arms looking to the ceiling, "In the end I'll have the final say. I've mapped out various scenarios, and there is not a single instance where I fail."

From the corner of his eye, he noticed her un intrigued posture, "You should stop worrying so much. I'm certain things will turn out as planned; pending no unforeseen obstacle gets in the way," DP made his way to the exit, "I'm going to be on my way now. I might give you a call later, so keep your ears open."

Elsewhere Doctor Tetsei sat in front of a computer screen, waiting for the machinery to process everything. Mei Lin entered through the door behind him, "How are things here doctor?"

"Slow. But other than that I'm doing fine."

She took a second to look at all the weapons located in various parts of the room, "Have we taken any of these into production sir," He shook his head, "They're all in the evaluation stage of things. I can't say for sure when our technicians will get around to them all."

Some of the firearms fascinated Mei, prompting her to take an even closer look. She rubbed her hand over the surface of a missile launcher. It was similar to other models she'd seen. The weapon's overall design was unique, much like the other weapons throughout the room.

"Could you do me a favor and check on Mister Grivez? I don't want him going anywhere anytime soon. He is to remain in the facility for the remainder of the day and night. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," She bowed, "I'll see to it he goes nowhere."

**XXX**

"We'll offer you as much support as we can, but currently it'll be limited. Atsushi is and will continue to be our top priority until we've restrained him."

Ryan stood shaking hands with Daisuke Aramaki, "Thanks for sparing some of your time and listening to our offer. Hopefully luck is on our side, and your help won't be needed. Nothing would please me more than to catch the son of a bitch immediately. Unfortunately that isn't the way it usually works," Ryan looked to the rest of his team, "Our business is done here, let's get going."

Motoko walked them to the front entrance while the rest of her team remained seated. All of them exited except for Trey. He situated his hand on the wall just outside the doorway, "What's your schedule looking like later sweetheart? If you aren't doing anything later, maybe we can go out and get a drink. I know a real…" She attempted to close the door, but his hand stopped her from doing so, "Hey that isn't very nice. If you go out with me I'll even let you choose the time and place."

She again tried to close the door, but he held firm, "Ok I'll get straight to the point," He took a deep breath clearing his throat, "I want to sleep with you."

Her eyes broadened as she took a step back. The next thing she knew her throat was closing up on her. Motoko kept a straight face leaning forward. She stopped within a few inches of his face, bringing her lips to his left ear, "You're a pig!"

She quickly stirred back slamming the door in his face! Her action left him speechless as his arms dropped down to his sides, "Did she jj ju…just reject me!" He wanted to be angry but found himself smiling instead, "She's totally playing hard to get. I'll eventually have her in my grasp."

He licked his lips loving the thought of a challenge.

"What are you doing Trey?! Get over here so we can get going." Ryan called out.

With a node he ran out in the direction of his squad. Motoko returned to her team taking a seat away from everyone, "What was that all about?" Togusa asked, referring to the slamming of the door.

"It's not important." She retorted roughly.

Batou raised an eye brow, becoming interested. It was hard for him to determine anything by trying to read her body posture. She was exceptional when it came to hiding her feelings and moods from the team, "Did you successfully locate and speak with the Prime minister?" She asked.

"Afraid not Major; they had her moved to a secure location and wouldn't give out any information. I suppose it was for the best. Until this Atsushi saga is over, she and the rest of us are goanna have to be on high alert. Speaking of which, I want you to start trying to figure out who sent you that message."

"What about the rest of us sir would you like us to return to the scene of where Atsushi was last seen?" Paz asked.

"That won't be necessary. Now that you're here there is no point in you returning to that part of town. I'm getting the feeling Grivez escaped, and is far away from there by now. I want all of you to return to the work area and see if there is anything else you can dig up. I've got some things to go over with the city administrators, so I'll be occupied for a little while."

Borma was the first to get up, leading the way. Upon entering, Togusa and Batou returned to their desks while Saito helped Motoko remove her jacket. She connected a long wire into the back of her neck, handing the other end to Saito. He immediately connected it to their computer system.

"Give it a couple minutes Major, I'm rebooting our systems. I detected a small virus on a scan earlier and was unable to completely eliminate it." Ishikawa informed.

**Worlds away**

Two men were heavily armed with automatic weapons. Another with them carried three bags filled with tons of cash. All of which wore black masks concealing their facial features. From above someone swooped down on the goons! The individual in red boots and a cape used heat vision to destroy their weapons. They took off running but were caught from behind. The man of steel used his super speed to catch them in a blink. Superman then flew them to the nearest police station which was just a block away.

He was caught off guard as one of them shot lasers from their eyes knocking him into the side of a truck across the street. Several police officers witnessed this action extracting their hand guns! The individual again used his laser technique to destroy their weapons. He then walked into the middle of the street in route to Superman, "I knew you'd fall right into my little trap!"

"That voice…you're Me…Metallo!" Superman said standing upright.

The individual applauded Superman for his deduction. With much force Metallo ripped the artificial skin from the right side of his face, "You never seem to disappoint man of steel." The police immediately opened fire with a barrage of bullets drizzling down on Metallo. The Android was not phased even the slightest. His artificial flesh began chipping away with each hit. With a change in decision he went after the police force. He grabbed hold of a police car tossing it into the air. The police vehicle spun on its axis in mid air. Superman caught the vehicle while it was airborne gently guiding it to the ground. The officer inside was visibly shaken but thankful for the quick action of Superman.

Superman got ready to make his move on Metallo when suddenly Metallo's chest opened revealing Kryptonite. The green radiation brought Superman to his knees. Superman garnered enough strength using his heat vision and melting the Kryptonite.

"No, not fair not again!" Metallo shouted.

Immediately Superman felt all of his strength return. The two super beings stood motionless, sizing each other up as if they were in a boxing match. Metallo moved first closing the ten foot distance between them. But with ridiculous speed Superman moved by much faster and with one blow detached Metallo's head from his body. His head flew upward and was caught by Superman on its way down. The rest of Metallo's body plunged to the ground. Superman lifted the body handing it over to the police along with the severed head.

"I know you may hear this a lot supes, but it is great to have you around. With all these crazy Meta's there's no telling what we'd do without your help," The police officer emphasized.

Metallo's head was snapped back into place, and from there he was strapped down by constraints designed to detain super beings. Superman Waved to several civilians as he flew off. His JL earpiece began peeping, "What's up?"

"Nightw…"

"I'm already on my way to Nightwing as we speak Diana. I'll find out what happened to Batman if it's the last thing I do. Dead or alive, we'll get to the bottom of this." Superman promised.

**To Be Continued**


	15. Shaping Status

**World's Finest in Ghost City**

**CHP 15: Shaping Status**

Through the sky of Bludhaven flew Superman, looking down and spotting the one he came in search for. He hovered landing in front of Richard Grayson who wore a black jacket and shades, "Glad you could make it Superman," Richard peeked down at his watch seeing that it was a little after three in the afternoon, "I don't know where we'd start. The incident took place in Japan within Talia's fortress, but she wasn't responsible for what happened. We need to locate Mirror master and Clayface."

"Flash is already working on tracking Mirror Master. We'll have to take another angle on this. I don't want to deem Batman dead until we're sure. We shouldn't make any assumptions till we have concrete proof" Superman replied.

"You make a point. No one knows him better than Alfred or I. If there is anyone that knows how to survive, it's him. I'm still having a hard time figuring why the two of them were working with one another. Clayface hardly seems like the type who'd be associated with Mirror Master," Richard went silent for a moment, with something resurfacing, "I can't believe I forgot!"

"Forgot what?" Superman asked.

"To mention Mirror Master speak the name Queen of Fables. The name doesn't at all sound familiar to me, but I believe the two of them are working alongside whoever she is."

Superman's expression hinted he might know something, "Do you know who she is?" Richard asked.

"Yes I do. I encountered her with the League at my side once before," Superman rubbed at his chin. Clayface, Mirror Master and the Queen of Fables; the thought of it was very strange. He couldn't see how or why the three would work together, "What's the matter?" Richard asked seeing the tension within his eyes.

"It's nothing."

Superman looked out in the distance remembering something, "We're goanna have to cut this short. I'll meet up with you later; I promised Lois and several co workers I'd attend the office party in Metropolis that is set to take place right about now. Keep at it," Superman walked toward the ledge, "Maybe you'll find something before I return."

The man of steel took to the sky, and was out of sight in mere seconds, "What if it's more than just the three of them?" The thought of it made him feel uneasy.

Inside the daily planet Perry White looked to the crowded party area, wondering what prompted James Sanders, the Daily Planet's CO publisher, to hold a company festival. JJ filled several of the glasses with beverages of the customer's choice, setting them out over the table. JJ was new to the Planet, having only worked a little over a week.

Perry wasn't sure what Sander's reason was for throwing a party on such short notice. He felt it to be unnecessary. Dozens of people danced in the middle section of the room at a pace to the music, "What a waste of time trying to get people to socialize more than they already do! Everyone should be hard at work, coming up with the next story. We're the best at what we do, and I intend for it to remain that way in the public eye."

The Daily Planet had over seven hundred employees and it seemed only a little over half of them showed. He had a good feeling many more of them would show within the next hour. All employees of the Planet were invited to the get-together. The planet was a 24/7 company, and having down time for anything was a huge negative in his book.

A group of employees danced on the tabletop, causing Perry to pull at his hair, "Get down from there! This place isn't a circus!" He shouted at the tops of his lungs. The couples guilty of the crime stepped off the tables in laughter, "You should really try and relax," Perry felt someone rest a hand over the back of his shoulder. It didn't take him long to realize it was Jimmy Olsen, "Would you like a drink sir?"

"Get that thing outta my face!" Perry pushed the tray away.

"Ok suit yourself."

Jimmy set the tray down stepping onto the dance floor spinning around like a teenager, camera in hand. Perry watched him with an almost fatherly gratification. An elevator in the far corner of the room opened, "Looks like they got started without me," Clark spoke adjusting his glasses. He had a newspaper in hand, un buckling his jacket. Making his way across the carpet, someone grabbed hold of his arm, "Would you like to dance Smallville?"

"I'd love to Lois."

**Worlds away**

Ishikawa monitored Motoko's progress through the computer screen, while Borma double checked the wiring in the back of her neck, "Everything looks good here." Borma informed. Paying extra attention to daetail, Ishikawa checked her brain function and other vitals, "Everything looks ok here as well."

Within the cyber world she hunted for the source of the call. Unlike times previous, tracking the message in particular was proving more difficult. Motoko floated through the cyber world, losing sense of direction and coming to a dead end. The path in which she followed disappeared with no trace. The main phone within the work area rang, getting the attention of everyone. Saito was the closes, answering the call, "This is Saito from section nine; how can we be of service?"

"Glad I got a hold of you people. If you aren't already aware, this is commissioner Yototatski of the police force. We've got a bit of a situation up town. If you could put Daisuke Aramaki on the line, that'd be greatly appreciated."

"He's in the middle of a meeting, and our Major is also busy with something."

"If that's the case then I'll speak with you. We have a previous councilman going on a killing spree about eight miles from the Section Nine facility."

"Mind if I put this conversation on speaker sir," Saito interrupted.

"That's perfectly fine," The commissioner took a moment to clear his throat. Saito got the attention of all members, informing them to listen in, "Kilick Lengwull is the name of the former councilman who has killed at least five and injured several others. That number is bound to go up if we don't get the situation under control."

"Not to sound insensitive, but isn't that a job for the police and Special Forces?"

"In most cases yes, but he got his hands on weaponry we're having a hard time penetrating. When we arrived on scene, Kilick inserted himself into a large body of armor. The suit gives him access to a built in missile launcher, lots of bullets and a flamethrower. I can't confirm any of this yet, but I'm hearing Kilick was relieved of his seat and fired from his position about a week ago. This is likely his way of retaliating."

Batou walked across the room next to Saito, "Can you give us details on the type of armor?" Moments of silence followed, "Hard to say I'm afraid…but I can tell you bullets have no affect on it."

"Give us the directions and we'll be right on our way." Batou informed.

"I'm sending them now; I look forward to receiving your assist." Batou inserted a cable into his neck and the other end into the phone, immediately having a visual of where they needed to go. With a click from both sides the conversation ended. Togusa stood from his desk approaching both Saito and Batou, "You know we can't do this without the consent of the major and or chief?" Togusa implied. Batou looked over to Motoko laid out on the table, "Whenever she comes out of it, be sure to update her on the situation. I'm taking them with me; I trust you both can hold down the fort."

Borma and Ishikawa nodded.

"You three follow me." Batou told.

Saito and Paz followed, while Togusa was a little reluctant. He straightened his posture going out after them, "Tachikomas should come in handy for this mission. We'll take at least three of them with us." Batou notified as they traveled down the hall. On their way there they stopped in the armory room, suiting up in their battle gear. They gathered three Tachikomas, exiting the building.

"I'm going to ride inside one of the Tachikomas, follow my lead." Batou informed the three.

"Sounds good," Togusa entered the battle vehicle through the driver's side with Paz and Saito getting in the back.

Elsewhere Ryan Sho returned to the police station alongside his team. They looked around noticing a lot less officers, "Where'd everyone run off to," Ryan asked someone sitting at one of the main computers in the middle of the room.

"There is a situation uptown," The officer looked up from the computer screen, "We sent enough men that I'm sure your unit won't be needed."

"Why wasn't I informed through police radio?" The person in front of the computer shrugged his shoulders. Ryan's team passed the individual heading for the locker room, except for Ryan himself. He entered into his office taking a seat at his desk, opening the file to Aoi Sanhall.

"Where are you?"

**XXX**

Bruce sat within the cockpit of the bat plane still inside the cave, "Only ten percent remaining," He gazed at the progress bar atop the corner of the screen, minimizing it to another window. He used the separate window to search additional information on numerous weapons. A lot of the weaponry was similar to that of what he was accustomed to back home. While others of it he had no clue of, and because of his experiences with alien technology it wasn't such a big deal, or hard to figure out how they functioned.

He gathered information as he waited for what time remained for his information to upload into the systems of the new world. During his search, he came across the most up to date maps of the entire globe scouting all major companies/businesses. With a great deal of research he decided on an occupation and location of his roots confident things would work in his favor. It took him time to select a name, settling with Kei Madoka. Because of the circumstance, using the name Bruce Wayne did cross his mind as a possibility but he decided to go with something that would flow with his environment.

There were three companies in particular he had his eyes set on, all of which in town. He did a decent amount of research between the three. His eyes wondered from headline to headline skimming over info regarding past events and production of weapons, seeking a better understanding of the new surroundings. He clicked back to the other window at the sound of beeping. The meter bar read 100% complete. Bruce removed the small device from the built in computer, thankful it was compatible with systems outside of his world.

He clicked into the uploaded info, "Now I officially exist." There were several things he needed to do, and knew what needed to happen first. Bruce skimmed over everything checking for possible mistakes, finding nothing. He leaned back placing his hands behind his head, "Now comes the interesting part. Without the cave and other resources at my disposal, I've only got one option," He re opened the other window looking over one of the local maps.

"This facility here is my best option," He pointed to a specific building on the map. With the press of a button the top to the batplane slid open. Bruce stepped out of the vehicle exiting the cave.

**To Be Continued**


	16. Kei Madoka ID'd

**World's Finest in Ghost City**

**CHP 16: ID'd ****K****ei Madoka**

Bruce stopped in front of a facility with both hands in pocket. From his left pocket he uncovered one of his high end latex masks designed to change his facial features considerably. He used them a lot when working under cover. He placed the mask over his head, topping his disguise off with a set of shades. What he needed usually took weeks, and in some cases months to complete. He knew how to accomplish what he wanted in just a couple hours. He took a deep breath making his way up the stairs, being greeted as he entered, "If you need help finding something or have any questions, don't be afraid to ask."

"Could you tell me where I can find the nearest bathroom?"

"It is right this way," Bruce followed the officer, and as they drew near he looked around for any cameras finding none. He then looked to see if there was anyone else around, confirming that there wasn't. With a quick strike to the back of the police officer's neck he knocked him unconscious. Bruce grabbed hold of the body dragging the officer into the bathroom. In a couple minutes he exited out dressed in the officer's uniform, "I better work fast."

He stepped into a back room with the sign reading "security personnel only". All around was equipment he was unfamiliar with except for the various computers. Two workers within the facility approached him, "What are you doing in here officer, aren't you supposed to be patrolling the lobby mister…" The speaker went silent for a couple seconds, staring at his name tag, "Yamasuki."

Bruce reached into his side pocket showing them a small device, "This is a special delivery from Kei Madoka that just moved here from across town," The two workers looked over the small tech, finding it irregular, "His previous home went down in flames, and because of that he needs a new ID, and drivers license. Kei requested the photo within his background profile be used for the ID"

"Why isn't Mister Madoka here in person?"

"Tough to say, I was given this by someone claiming to be his butler paying all the expenses up front. We've got a record of this at the front desk. The individual told me Kei is a very busy man, and would be by in the next hour or sooner to come and retrieve the stuff himself. A business man of his stature doesn't have a lot of free time."

Both workers looked at each other hesitant of what to do. The one closes to Bruce shrugged his shoulders, "I guess it's ok as long as he personally picks it up himself."

"How many hours does the process take with the equipment here?" Bruce wanted to get a better idea of how long it might take.

"Hours…hahaha you're joking right?! What do you think this is the early twentieth century haha! Our machinery will have that information cyber synced and printed in less than a minute. Once you're finished take it to the woman at the front desk. Kei can come and get it whenever he decides to show. If you give me the device I can take care of it for you so that you can get back on guard duty."

Bruce handed the device over. Though he figured their tech wasn't something that would take long to figure, he knew letting them do the job would save him time, "You yourself said it doesn't take long. I'll wait here for you to finish and take it to the woman myself."

"Fair enough, this won't take but a second."

He followed the one holding the device inserting it into the main computer's hardrive. Before proceeding, the worker ran a quick search on the name Kei Madoka confirming the individual's existence, "Gee this guy is loaded! Look at all this" The worker looked over his shoulder at Bruce and then back on screen, "Degrees in Criminal Science, Forensics, Computer Science, Chemistry, Engineering, Biology, Physics, Advanced Chemistry, and Technology. He's also had experience running his own private company. Wonder why I haven't heard of this guy till now! He looks like a movie star." He added glancing at the photo provided.

"Stay focused on the task at hand." Bruce uttered

"Yeah you're right, guess I got a little carried away." He switched over to another screen and in a few clicks the printing of the ID and drivers license commenced. All information synced throughout the systems creating a cyber copy of his info. The printing of the two items finished soon after.

"Impressive," Bruce whispered retrieving both items, "I'll take them to the front desk straightaway. Nice talking with you."

He returned to the main lobby heading straight for the bathroom, thankful the officer had not yet awoke. He undressed from the police uniform removing the latex mask and shades, quickly dressing the officer back into his uniform as best he could. He then exited the building in route to the cave.

**XXX**

Traffic held them up, but with maneuvering they arrived on scene promptly. Batou exited from the Tachikoma in camouflage mode. He looked over his shoulder spotting Togusa and the rest of the team parking across the street. He waited for them to cross, "If I'm not mistaken that's him over there." Batou pointed to a specific officer.

Everyone followed Batou, commanding the Tachikomas to stay put, "Commissioner Yototatski it's a pleasure to work at your side. Has the situation changed any?" Batou reached out shaking hands with him, "I'm afraid not. Mister Lengwull is held up in that building with several hostages. We tried entering but several of our officers were shot down, we used air support to lift them to the nearest medical center. Most were in critical condition, so for now we're hoping for the best. Our attempts of trying to negotiate with him were shot down. "

"How many entrances are there to the building?" Batou inquired.

"Difficult to say; somewhere between nine approximately sounds about right. Something else you should be aware of is possible accomplices. We don't know for sure whether or not he's working alone. Early calls suggested up to five gunmen, while others proclaimed it was just one man. If you successfully infiltrate the building undetected, move with caution. The details of what's truly going on inside are shady at best."

Through cyber communication Batou contacted the Tachikomas, _"Move in, but stay in camouflage. I'll give you further instructions soon."_

"_Yes sir Batou."_ The Tachikomas replied all at once.

Batou and the team moved away from the commissioner, "We're shorthanded, but that doesn't change a thing. Our first set of business will be to get inside using separate entryways. Finding them shouldn't be a problem. We'll communicate through cyber link if need be…good luck everyone."

"Would you like for me to send in a couple of my officers alongside you?" Yototatski asked moving in closer."

"No need to risk the lives of your men, the four of us will take it from here. If Kilick somehow gets passed us, it is your job to surround the area and make sure he has no possible escape route." With a single nod from the commissioner the four man team split. Immediately transferring into camouflage mode, Togusa and Paz went one way side while Batou and Saito went the other. They stirred clear of the front entrance, knowing the enemy would expect law enforcement to come through that way.

Paz was the first to enter, looking through the window. After clearing the area of no cameras or people he quickly entered. Up ahead Togusa came across a set of stairs connected to the building running up them. The path led to a small balcony with two entrances to choose from, quickly making a decision he entered. He found himself on floor two, with the hostages believed to be held up in the main lobby.

Saito and Batou discovered two entrances over thirty yards apart entering, _"Is everyone in?"_ Batou asked through their link.

All replied with, "Yes" giving him an idea of their positions. Paz situated his back against a wall slowly progressing. He held his weapon close to his chest keeping his eyes open for anything unexpected. Togusa traveled down a large staircase advancing to the lower level, catching a glimpse of hostages in a far corner of the room. The large body of armor was positioned in the middle of the room. Kilick Lengwull was no doubt inside it.

Batou entered the area through another room having his eyes set on Lengwull, unsure if the weapons they carried would do anything against the armor. After seeing it up close in person, doubts crept into the back of his mind. As he took another few steps, Batou's eyes widened at the sight of a body lied out over the carpet in a pool of blood, "A single bullet to the head." He murmured. Togusa came within a few inches of the hostages, but they were unable to see him because of camouflage.

"_Do all of you have the subject in sight?"_ Batou asked.

Paz, Togusa and Saito confirmed having the enemy in sight, _"Good to hear. Now on my signal we're going to attack him all at once. Hopefully this'll put an end to things. There's no reason for any more bloodshed. I'm counting down from ten, and when I get down to zero attack, understood."_

Batou immediately began the countdown with each member getting into a favorable position. With his index finger rested on the trigger, Paz grew anxious with each passing second, "Seven…Six…Five…Four…Three…Two…"

Saito moved a few inches away from the wall giving him extra room to work with. From what they could tell Kilick seemed unaware of their presence, but it was difficult to confirm with the hunk of metal around his entire body. They fired off at Kilick all at once. The bullets from their weapons bounced off his armor. He looked in all directions trying to spot the attackers, "Show yourself cowards!" He yelled shooting upward.

Saito uncovered a grenade from his jacket, launching it forward exploding on contact! The blast did little more than knock Kilick off balance, "So you want to play hide and seek! How about if you don't show yourselves in five seconds I kill another hostage? Hahahaha how's that sound for yah?!"

As much as he didn't want to reveal himself, Batou was the first of them to exit camouflage mode. The others quickly followed, "Surely there are more of you than that!" Kilick spoke from inside the armor, looking for others.

Batou shook his head, "It's just the four of us believe it or not."

"Now that is funny…I'm not sure whether or not I should feel insulted. The police can't really think four men would be enough to stop me!" Batou slowly progressed toward him with his weapon held out in front of him, "How about we talk this over, there's no need for this to end violently."

"Sounds fine, but I want my job and life back!"

"Maybe we can have that arranged," Batou advanced even closer to him, "Step out of that pile of steel and we can resolve this peacefully."

Kilick laughed aloud facing Batou, "There's no happy ending to this and you know it. It was a mistake for the four of you to come here with such low end weapons. Your deaths will serve as an example to everyone watching that I'm not to be taken lightly!" The front entrance flew open as Kilick got ready to attack. A robotic structure entered firing off a missile at him. The explosion was enough to knock him down.

"Just in time." Batou said with relief in his tone.

Two additional Tachikomas entered through the front entrance coming out of camouflage, "That's what you call a clean take down!" The Tachikomas high fived each other. Togusa took advantage of the moment making his way over to the hostages, "I'm goanna get you people out of here, follow me." As Togusa turned his back, three of them stood unveiling hand guns while everyone else remained seated, "You miss understand agent."

All too familiar with the particular clicking sound, Togusa dropped his weapon putting his hands in the air, "How many of you are there."

"Doesn't matter, after all you're a dead ma…"

Three gunshots went off, taking down the three men! The seated hostages immediately stood surrounding themselves next to Togusa. He looked down noticing all three were accurately shot in the head, but was unsure of who was responsible. He looked to a window near the ceiling perceiving someone come into view from camouflage.

"The Major! Boy do I owe her one."

Togusa quickly got the hostages to follow him as Kilick slowly got back on his feet. Motoko leaped downward landing next to Batou, "You've got some explaining to do! You know damn well you can't accept a task without the approval of the chief or me!"

"Good to see you to Major, lets save the small talk for later. Our best bet is to get him out of that suit, unless you have some way of hacking it." Batou replied.

With his eyes set on Motoko Kilick licked his lips, "Well if it isn't Motoko Kusanagi of section Nine! In all likelihood I'll die today, but if I can take you with me that'd be rewarding beyond belief!

**To Be Continued**


	17. Apprehended

**World's Finest in Ghost City**

**CHP 17: Apprehended **

Motoko jumped over the top of Kilick as he charged toward her and Batou. While in mid air she forced her body downward kicking at the glass of the small cockpit, only slightly cracking it. She flipped off the shoulders of the machine as Kilick attempted to grab at her. She uncovered two hand guns shooting at him on her way down, landing beside Batou, "That won't work major. His armor is resistant to bullets, we're goanna have to find another way."

Paz and Saito moved in closer with their weapons out in front of them. Kilick was quickly surrounded but didn't feel the slightest bit threatened! From out of nowhere a tachikoma grabbed hold of his armor pushing him off balance, "Get off me you piece of garbage!" He struggled to free himself, aiming the missile launcher at the accessory to Section Nine. With the press of a button the tachikoma was blown in the opposite direction.

"Enough games! It is time for you all to die!" He began shooting recklessly, not caring who or what would be hit. Batou, Paz and Saito ducked for cover while Motoko jumped around dodging his gunfire. One of the tachikomas fired off a missile damaging the left leg to the armor. His attempt to move brought a realization just how bad the damage was.

"Damn those things." He felt they were the only thing that could harm him, but still chose to ignore them. He had his sight set on Motoko thinking of what he wanted to do. He was aware of her elusiveness, and knew it would be hard for him to keep up inside the armor. The only thing he had over her was strength, and felt that would be enough to give him the edge. Saito peeked from behind a wall shooting at the already busted leg trying to destroy it further.

Kilick noticed him from the corner of his eye, turning and facing Saito, "I told you your puny weapons won't work." Motoko took the distraction as an opportunity to go after him from behind him. With a firm grip on his weapon, Batou grinded his teeth finding her action incredibly questionable.

"Gotcha!" Kilick grabbed hold of Motoko's throat with his back to her. Neither she nor the rest of the team were aware of the small screen he had installed next to the controls. It allowed him to see what took place behind him. He lifted her up high setting his eyes on her, "Nice try, but this suit of mine won't allow for me to be snuck up on. Now that I've got you in my grasp, I'm going to start by first breaking your neck and then that little brain of yours. Then the ghost within can finally pass over to the next world."

Paz and Batou moved in closer but weren't sure what to do. Kilick licked at his lips tightening the grip around her neck using the controls within the cockpit, "Any last words you'd like to say to your friends before I finish this?"

His eyes narrowed as he realized she stopped struggling to free herself. Batou and Paz noticed it as well becoming uneasy. But then unexpectedly electricity surrounded his control panel, having no choice but to pull away. His hold on Motoko was immediately released. She smoothly landed on her feet smiling. The body of armor now moved on its own, with Kilick having no answer to why!

"It's over Kilick, step out of the suit and turn yourself in." Motoko told.

Though Kilick had no idea of what happened, Batou and the rest of Section Nine did. Saito ran up next to Motoko, "Did you hack his armor?" She simply nodded, having her eyes locked on Kilick. As the tension rose Kilick desperately tried to regain control over his systems but couldn't. He attempted at rebooting the system linked with the armor, but a strange encryption filled the scream.

"Damn you bitch!" It was then he remembered Kusanagi to be a full prosthetic cyborg, and that one of her specialties was hacking. Even so, he continued trying to regain control of the armor, but nothing he did worked, "How're you doing this?!" He demanded slamming his fists over the panel.

"It's over Kilick…step out of the armor and surrender," Paz made himself visible standing beside Motoko and Batou with his weapon pointed at the enemy, "There is nothing you can do; time to end this charade of yours."

As the reality of his situation sunk in, sweat ran down the side of his head. There was nothing he felt he could do to turn the tables in his favor. Feeling he had no other option, Kilick pushed at the eject button. The glass section that shielded him slowly lifted upward, "If you people think I'm going to come quietly, you have another thing coming!"

Paz, Motoko and Batou moved away as he uncovered a pistol, shooting at them. Saito watched from afar, deciding not to make a move. No longer seeing him as a real threat, Motoko changed into camouflage, "You think just because I can't see you I won't be able to hit you, now that's funny!" Kilick threw the pistol off to the side exposing a machine gun.

Batou and Paz ducked for cover behind a wall, watching kilick jump out from the cockpit randomly firing off rounds in all directions, hoping to get lucky, "I can go at this all d…" He felt the left side of his ribs cave in, followed by a quick hit to the jaw. On his way down he lost hold of his weapon, landing awkwardly on his right knee.

"Damn you!" Kilick tried moving around, but was unable to stand. He looked up in time to see Motoko exit out of camouflage, "I heard you were good, but I had no idea it was of such proportions. It's no wonder Section Nine is talked about so much," He paused for a couple moments reaching into his pocket, "Life comes and goes, and for me that time has come."

He pulled a gun from his pocket placing it over the side of his head, having it kicked from his clutches, "You aren't getting off that easy." Motoko lifted him up by his throat, forcing him to stand. She twisted his arm cuffing both his wrists together.

"Hurray hurray, the major has done it again!" The tachikomas celebrated together circling around one another.

Batou and the rest of the team followed her through the front entrance, being applauded by the police force and several civilians lurking around the area. Motoko handed the suspect over to the police speaking with the one in command. During that time the rest of the team regrouped with Togusa, "I'm guessing she will let us off easy this time, she seems to be in a good mood." Batou crossed his fingers.

"Let's hope you're right. If we're lucky maybe she'll even be generous enough not to bring this to the chief's attention, but that might be pushing it." Saito replied.

Numerous officers entered the building apprehending the suit of armor. Motoko spoke with the commander for a little over five minutes before returning to her squad, "You all should never have accepted this mission without clearance. I don't give a damn whose idea it was," She looked directly at Batou, "I'll leave it unreported this time, but this better not happen again, understand!"

All in the group nodded, "Good now let's get going. We have a lot of work to get done at base." They noticed her vehicle parked just behind theirs, "How'd things go with tracking our impersonator of the chief."

"Not so well. Every path I trailed led to a dead end. I'll give it another try later, but I doubt the results change."

The tachikomas followed close behind, keeping pace in camouflage, "Guess I'll ride with you guys this time around." Batou added. They returned to the Section Nine facility immediately getting back to work, with the rest of the day passing by quickly.

**XXX**

Bruce stood outside the cave looking down on the city from a hilltop, able to see clearly by way of the moon's light. It had been nearly six hours since his departure from the facility, with so much to think over. He had been in odd situations before, and knew his current predicament ranked right up there. His train of thought was interrupted by a ringing sound coming from the cave. With caution he entered, realizing the sound came from the bat plane. The built in screen within the cockpit read "Incoming call." He pressed at a button, "You've reached the residence of Kei Madoka how can I be of service?"

"Hello mister Madoka, this is Shane Gegato of Gegato Tech. I'm calling to let you know I've looked over your application and might be interested in hiring you for a position here at our corporation. How does Wednesday sound, two days from now?"

Bruce ran a hand through his hair shocked to hear back from any of the three companies he dispatched an application to so soon. It usually took two or more days, but in his case it happened in less than twenty four hours, "Good to hear back from you so soon, and Wednesday would be great."

"Then it is settled, I'll see you here Wednesday at two thirty PM. I look forward to meeting with you in person."

"As do I." With nothing else to say Bruce ended the call with the press of a button, exiting the cave. He returned to the position he'd previously been, glancing over the city once more.

Elsewhere Motoko stepped out of the shower drying off. With the towel wrapped around her upper chest, she entered the living room. A knock at the door, stopped her from progressing any further. A mirror positioned over the wall showed she had enough covered. Without much thought she opened the door, shocked to see him standing there, "May I come in?" Trey asked with his usual grin.

Motoko turned away allowing him to enter, "Who gave you my address?" She asked entering into a back room. He came through while the door closed on its own, finding a place to sit, "I looked it up myself. I like your place by the way…it has plenty of space." There were large windows throughout giving a great view of the city. He noticed a bed in the mid section of the room, situated against a wall.

"Why are you here?" Motoko emerged from the next room, wearing a long blue t-shirt. Soon as he set eyes on her he whistled, "I don't exaggerate when I say you're the sexiest woman I've seen since coming to town. I recently transferred to Ryan's unit, and boy am I glad I did."

She took a seat across from him, extending her arms over the couch, "If you wanted to flirt, a phone call would have sufficed. Hate to break it to you, but men don't interest me," She paused for a moment leaning back, "Well not in that way."

"So you're les…"

"I wouldn't say that," Motoko replied cutting him off. She stood from the sofa, walking across the carpet, and positioning herself in front of the window, "I haven't come across one that truly excites me. There was one man that slightly captured my heart, but even that was short lived."

Trey leaned forward resting his chin in the palm of his hand, "What happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about my personal life; besides that isn't any of your business." She looked away from the window returning to her seat across from him, "Your pursuit of me needs to end; you don't interest me even a little. If this is all you came for, then I suggest you get out."

Both were in a standstill looking the other in the eyes without speaking. This went on for a little over a minute before, Trey looked away with a laugh, "Who am I to think I've got a chance of winning a staring contest against a cyborg. Here is why I'm I stopped by," He reached into his jacket uncovering a bulky folder, "This is a little extra information we dug up on Aoi Sanhall. You and the rest of your team should have a look."

Trey threw it over the tabletop, standing from the couch, "I should really get going." He walked toward the exit stopping as he grabbed hold of the doorknob, "You might not see it yet, but your ghost from within is connected with my spirit. It may not be tomorrow or the day after that, but I will have you."

She rolled her eyes watching him exit, "He's hopelessly delusional." Motoko grabbed hold of the folder taking a look at the material inside.

**To Be Continued**


	18. Promoted

**World's Finest in Ghost City**

**CHP 18: Promoted**

His eyes opened to the light that peered through the window, sitting up in bed. He positioned his back against the wall gazing at the sun ascending over the hemisphere. Two months passed since his encounter with Mirror Master and Clayface within the fortress of Talia Al Ghul. And during that time, he came no closer to figuring a way home. As brilliant a mind he possessed; time traveling and dimension jumping weren't his specialty, and he knew there was a possibility he might not ever make it back.

It was nothing like home, but he made the best of his current situation. Through his knowledge and understanding of software, technology and electronics, he landed himself a position at Gegato Tech on the third interview. He had since got himself a small apartment, clothes and other small things that any person used throughout his or her daily life. He was informed two days ago that he'd be promoted to an office position.

He looked to the clock seeing that it was a little after five thirty in the morning, getting out of bed. His shift didn't start till a little after seven, but because it would be his first day at the new position, he wanted to get there a little bit early. Bruce got out of bed entering the bathroom, and straight into the shower. As the water ran down his back, he thought about so many things concerning his home world; he especially wondered what went on in Gotham. He figured Red Robin and Nightwing might have things under control coupled with the police, but with all the crazies running around in the city it was hard for him not to worry.

He went on to shampoo his hair and body, stepping out and getting dressed into his work uniform afterward. His garb consisted of a red tie, black dress shoes, three piece black suit and under white shirt. On his way out he grabbed hold of a black hat over the coat rack. He placed it over his head, exiting through the front entrance. He walked down a couple blocks, taking a seat at the bus stop. He had not yet saved up enough money to get himself a car, but hoped to in time. The bus came around shortly after, in which he got on taking a seat in the front.

Bruce exited the bus following the fifth stop. Gegato Tech was just a block away, so he casually walked down the sidewalk taking a quick look at the time on his watch. He arrived in front of the building in no time, entering through the automatic doors, "Good morning mister Madoka, why are you here so early?" A woman at the front desk asked.

"Good morning to you as well Cara. I thought I'd come in a little early today, since I am no longer working with the hands on side of things. Starting today I'll be working on floor seven. I don't know all the details of the position, but it is an office based job."

"That's great Kei, I'm happy for you." She replied smiling.

He bypassed her, walking to the elevators and heading to the seventh floor. He was spotted by Shane Gegato; the president and CEO of Gegato Tech on his way out, "Kei! I didn't expect you so soon, but since you're here I suppose I should introduce you to some of the people you will be working with."

Bruce took a couple steps siding with Shane, making their way to a far corner of the room, "This here is Boqin Peiz; he can assist you if you need help finding anything or need a second opinion on your work."

Boqin stood at 5'11, dark brown eyes, with no hair on his head, wearing a dark blue suit, "Pleasure to meet you Kei Madoka," Bruce shook hands with the individual, moving along with Shane to another person standing in the mid section of the large space, "And this is Mengyao Ahuz; if you ever have trouble working our systems, he is your go to guy."

Mengyao stood at 5'8 Spiky black hair, gold eyes, medium build and a black suit with green tie, "Nice to finally meet you Kei, I've heard a lot of good things about you from some of the guys working the factory. Things might be a little slow going at first, but after you get accustomed to the routine I'm positive you will find it enjoyable. Welcome aboard." Mengyao extended his arm shaking hands with Bruce.

With his arm over the shoulder of Bruce, Shane pulled him off to the side, "There are two others you will be working closely with. I give it another hour or so till they arrive, so in the meantime I'll show you to your workspace." Shane led him to a desk near the large windows that looked out over the city, "If you would like to be seated elsewhere don't be afraid to ask."

"Don't worry about that, this will do just fine." Bruce rubbed a hand over the desktop taking a look out the window, "You couldn't have picked a better spot."

"That's good to hear," Shane noticed the time from the corner of his eye, "I'd love to stay and chat but I have a meeting set to take place in the next couple minutes. When Hecter arrives, he will give you your first official assignment." He headed for the exit patting Bruce over his shoulder. Compared to what he had done for the last couple weeks, he looked forward to getting started with the new job. It fell in line more with what he was accustomed to doing back at Wayne Enterprises. Boqin came up next to him, "Since none of us are on the clock, why don't I show you the lounge?"

"Sounds good."

Through a side door they entered the small space. It contained two soda machines, positioned on opposite walls, a pool table, three couches, a big screen T.V. and a fish tank, "It isn't a whole lot, but this is where we hang during breaks. The guys downstairs have been in talks of remodeling, so who knows how long it'll remain this way."

They hung around for a while before returning to the office area, where a couple others entered taking a seat at their desks. Bruce wasn't sure how many, but counted over twenty five desks, assuming that to be the number of people that worked the entire area. A click from the elevator opening caught his and everyone else's attention. Everything seemed to slow as a woman stepped out throwing her long pink hair back, which extended to her lower back. Her eyes were of bright green, standing at 5'7. Her chest, legs and overall body were of that of a model. Several male workers throughout whistled, some with side comments.

"That is Meila Layce," Boqin whispered into Bruce's ear, "She's the finest thing around…careful though; she loves to flirt, but no one has ever made it to first base with her."

She wore a pair of black boots that extended up to her knees, a gray skirt, a dark gray vest and black under shirt. Boqin's throat closed realizing her progressing toward him and Bruce. He moved back slightly, standing behind Bruce, "You must be the new guy," She stopped in front of Bruce, circling around him before situating herself in front of him. Everyone around, including Boqin and Mengyao had their attention on the two. She leaned in closer putting only a few inches between them. A giggle escaped her lips as she moved back, "I'm totally playing," she smiled grabbing hold of his hand, pulling him off alongside her. There was a certain spark in her eyes that he had rarely seen.

"Where are we going?"

"Mister Gegato left me in charge of showing you around sweetie; don't worry it won't take long." He was unable to stop his own momentum as she pulled him along. Several of the men throughout were envious of the new guy; Meila had never held hands with a single one of them, "Damn her!" One of them stood tightening his fist.

She and Bruce exited through a door beside the elevators, "Have you been shown anything since arriving?" Bruce nodded, "Yes…Boqin showed me the small lounge inside the main office, but outside of that I've seen nothing."

"Good, than I will show you everything else on this floor." She pulled him in close, locking their arms together as they traveled down the hall.

**XXX**

A silver vehicle pulled up in front of a cemetery parking next to a tree. A woman wearing purple shades and a dark gray trench coat stepped out, roaming up a hill with a bouquet of flowers in hand. She paused in front of three graves, distributing the flowers evenly among them, "I'm sorry." She spoke softly bowing her head with closed eyes. The wind blew the surrounding leafs out to the west.

"_Major where are you?"_

"_I'm visiting the youngest victims of the attack initiated by the Specters of the shadows; by the way, has the team come up with any new info on them?"_

"_Not yet Major, but it would help if you were return to base. Half the team is working the Atsushi case, while everyone remaining desperately is trying to find what they can about the Daunting Phantom and his gang of followers. Togusa and Borma have not yet arrived, but should be here soon. I spoke with the police yesterday evening, and they have about the same amount of information as the rest of us."_

"_I'll be on my way in just a minute."Motoko replied._

Daisuke had nothing else to say, ending the link between them. Motoko remained in place for a couple moments longer before standing and heading to her vehicle. With so many thoughts flowing through her mind she flipped on some loud music, immediately driving off.

Batou had his eyes glued to the computer screen, trying to see if there was something they might have overlooked. Something that might answer the question of where; he wanted so badly to know where the Daunting Phantom was operating from. His focus was easily disrupted because of the team's other subject! Atsushi Grivez had not shown his face in quite some time, but Batou was convinced that he soon would.

"Anyone pick up anything new since yesterday?" Togusa asked entering through the front entrance. He took a sip of the coffee he carried in his left hand.

"We've got nothing new as of the moment," Batou spun around in his chair facing Togusa, "So many holes everywhere we look. It's getting to the point that I feel I should quit. Eventually we will find something if we dig deep enough, so what about you; what do you plan to work on?"

Togusa took a seat setting his coffee over the table, alongside a folder, "I just pulled this security footage from a local restaurant." Batou stood from his desk taking a look inside.

"Damn good work, isn't thi…"

"Aoi Sanhall…yup that's him. Everyone involved has been very cooperative, and because of that we might even get a picture of the vehicle he's been driving around. Let's not get our hopes up, the angle and quality of their security systems they have at their disposal are in question at best."

After looking over each photo, Batou set them back into the folder, "What are you going to do in the meantime?"

"Until I get my hands on the footage, I will continue to see what I can find on Aoi; granted the police are also handling this case. It's monsters like him why this world is going south," Togusa looked past Batou, realizing a certain person missing from their group, "Has the major not yet arrived?"

"No she has not," Batou returned to his workspace sitting in front of his computer. He minimized the window on screen, looking over an article related to the specters of the shadows. The name alone was enough to get him wound up, "Let's hope lady luck is on our side, and we soon bring down one of these scumbags. The problem with this Daunting Phantom character and Atsushi is that they're working with others!"

"Well at least with Aoi it doesn't appear to be that way, but we better keep our guard up. Sometimes things don't turn out the way expected." Paz added.

**To Be Continued**


	19. Getting acquainted

**World's Finest in Ghost City**

**CHP 19: Getting acquainted**

She sat back with her window halfway rolled down waiting for the red light to go green, still wearing the shades of purple. As the light changed a cluster of police vehicles traveled down a street in pursuit of two separate trucks, "Change of plans!" Motoko took off at top speed following closely behind the police force. Cutting in from one lane to the next she made her way to the front with most police vehicles tailing behind her.

"_How much longer till your arrival?"_

"_Something has come up chief; I will be a little late. If anyone asks, I'll be there soon. I can't give details right now."_ Motoko replied.

Her vehicle swerved to the side as someone from one of the trucks fired off at her from the passenger side. One bullet passed through her windshield, but nothing else sustained damage. With her eyes on the road Motoko uncovered a hand gun strapped around her upper leg aiming it out the window. She did her best to keep the vehicle steady, returning fire. The bullets connected with several points on the vehicle including one of the tires. From the driver's side a police vehicle pulled up next to her, "Who are you?!" He called out.

"I'm Motoko Kusanagi of Section Nine. I saw what was happening and figured I should lend a hand." With no further questions he pulled away radioing the remainder police officers of the updated information.

With another couple shots she took out two more sets of wheels watching the truck spiral off the road and into a tree. A couple police cars surrounded it, while Motoko and the remainder of them continued after the truck that remained.

"Damn bitch! Let's blow her away," Someone spoke sitting in the passenger seat lifting a machine gun, "Take us a little further to the left and I'll have a much clearer shot!" The one driving did as asked while the other rolled down the window. He fired off at Motoko and the police force. Other vehicles that happened to be within the area were also hit, "Can this junk go any faster! At this rate we won't be able to outrun the police, and we only have so much ammunition at our disposal!"

"You worry too much; we'll figure a way out of this." The driver replied.

As they made a left turn two of the tires to the truck were blown out, and with limited control they crashed into the side of a building, "Let's make a run for it, we can't afford to be caught."

"You got that right!" They armed themselves with an adequate amount of weapons, shoving both doors open. The individual exiting from the driver's side was instantly disarmed of his weapon, having his head smashed into the side of the truck. With an elevated flip over the truck, Motoko positioned herself next to the other con, "What the hell are you, a human shouldn't be able to do that!" He attempted to shoot but had the weapon kicked from his possession.

"Damn you!"

She grabbed hold of his fist twisting his arm around KOing him with a blow to the back of the head. The police officers cuffed both criminals, taking them into custody, "So it would seem we meet again," Motoko looked over her shoulder noticing the commissioner of police approaching, "You're a member to Section Nine yes?"

"I have somewhere to be, so let's keep the conversation short."

**XXX**

From behind he followed her into a room containing several machines that included printers and computers. She had a certain allure that made everyone cling to her like a magnet, and Bruce began to experience it firsthand. He didn't know if it was her scent, the way she carried herself or possibly her beauty. Aside from that her personality was cheerful making her easily approachable, "Meila when are we…" She turned around looking him in the eyes.

"When are we what?" She asked moving in putting only a couple inches between them. He found himself retreating backwards settling against a wall as she continued forward, stopping in front of him. She placed her left hand over the wall leaning in close, "Do I make you nervous?" He felt her breath over his lips, but didn't feel intimidated or uneasy gazing into her dark green eyes, "Now why would I feel nervous, especially with someone as pretty as you to showing me around." He reverted to his usual flirtatious persona when talking with a beautiful woman. He had done it more than he could count throughout the many fundraisers and parties that took place involving Wayne Enterprises.

Meila stirred back putting additional space between them, "What was it you were going to ask?"

"We only have a little over twenty minutes before I'm scheduled to clock in…and since it is my first official day in this position I'd hate to," He found himself go silent catching glimpses with her for a second time. Knowing full and well she was the reason to his silence caused her to blush looking away. The atmosphere between them quickly shifted to awkward, and he had no clue why he handled things the way he was. He never had trouble talking with pretty girls, but felt a mysterious connection with her.

"I just wanted to know how much longer till this tour of yours ends?"

"We have only a couple more stops," Meila grinned extending an arm and playfully pulling at his left cheek, "Don't worry silly; I'll make sure we aren't late. You want to make a good first impression that is good."

She led them to the exit removing her hand from his cheek. They turned a corner entering into what he believed to be a storage room, "Here is where we keep extras of everything; it is rare that anyone stops by here. The stock people do a good of making sure we're stocked on materials in the office area." She went over a few other things before they quickly departed from the small space. Without looking she felt him peering over her, "Is something wrong?" She asked stopping abruptly.

He pulled down on his tie contemplating how to put what he wanted to say into words, "Your hair, I was wondering if it was…"

"A lot of people ask about that, and as surprising as it may seem my hair is naturally pink hehehe," She smiled having that same sparkle in her eyes. They continued on entering a space consisting of large tables and various chairs, "This is one of the board rooms where meetings take place or presentations. Anyway most of the meets concerning the really important stuff involving the company take place on higher floors. This room here is used only on occasion or for planning."

He followed as they went through what remained of the tour heading back to the office area. Meila's cell phone rang as they walked down the hall, "Layla-Chan whatsup?" She knew exactly who called based off the caller ID. One disadvantage to those without cyberbrains was the lack of instant communication, but Meila didn't mind it one bit. He tried his best not to eavesdrop on her conversation continuing down the hall. As they approached the office door she ended the conversation with the caller, "That was my little sister on the other line; she is set to have her seventeenth birthday this next week! She and I are eight years apart, but it doesn't seem that way, we talk all the time. What about you Kei-San…any family?"

"I I'd," He paused for a moment reaching for the doorknob, "I would rather not talk about it." She heard the distress in his tone regretting asking the question, "I'm sorry I as…" She attempted to reply but was cut off.

He placed a hand over her shoulder shaking his head, "Don't worry about it." They entered the office together getting quite a few whistles from the male workers that had their eyes set on Meila. Bruce looked over seeing no change in her expression, "Does that ever bother you?"

"I've been going through this since grade school and I've grown use to it. Besides men will be men." She replied throwing her hair back.

They were met by someone in the mid section of the room. The individual stood at 5'9 having short light brown hair, black eyes and wore a dark gray suit with an orange tie and brown dress shoes, "Madoka Kei welcome aboard," Bruce shook hands with the individual, "My name is Hecter Felp. If you have not yet been properly informed I'm the one that oversees all of what goes on in this space. After completing certain tasks I will look over it for approval. In most cases however, that won't be necessary."

Meila passed by taking a seat at her desk near the large windows, "To start you off there is something I'd like for you to do a little research on. We have an upcoming project called the SLMAZ; in short it is a high powered vehicle that will have flight capability. There are several questions surrounding the speed and possible installment of ultra TX thirty threes. Shane Gegato wants to know what we can and can't do. Sound simple enough?"

"I'll get right on it."

"That's what I like to hear!" Hecter turned away entering a back room. Bruce took a seat in his assigned spot having a login number and password awaiting him. He quickly logged in accessing the system, "So how'd the tour go?" He felt someone tap at his shoulder; turning to see Mengyao, "Did anything happen?! Come on man I want details!"

With a raised eyebrow Bruce couldn't believe what was being asked of him, "You realize she and I know nothing about each other. If you really must know she was professional the entire time, showing me around just like she said she would." He couldn't believe anyone would think the two of them would do anything, especially since they just met.

Mengyao stepped back with a sigh of relief, "A lot of the guys and me included thought maybe something might happen, especially with the way the two of you were holding hands like you were. Do you find her attractive?" He saw the look that Bruce gave causing him to chuckle, "Yeah I guess that was the dumbest question of the year," Mengyao looked in her direction with desire in his eyes, "I don't think there is a single man in this world that wouldn't want a piece of that. Oooohhh what I'd give to spend a night with Meila-San!"

"If you're done, I need to get to work." Bruce took his eyes off Mengyao focusing on the computer screen, "Don't you have something to do?" Mengyao ignored him, focusing only on Meila.

**Worlds away**

Green Arrow stepped off the platform that beamed him to the watchtower making his way through the automatic steel doors. On his way down the hall he stopped in one of the lounges pouring him a cup of coffee, "Boy do I need something to get the blood flowing," He took one sip exiting with the cup of coffee in hand. He headed straight for the board room and was surprised to see that someone beat him there, "Superman! What are you doing here so soon?"

The man of steel had his back to Green Arrow looking through one of the large windows; his eyes were on earth. A few seconds passed without Superman saying a word, "Okay than." Arrow took a seat in his assigned spot figuring Supes wasn't in the mood to chat. He took another sip of the coffee setting his arms over the tabletop, wondering when everyone else would arrive.

"It has been over two months and still nothing." Superman spoke, still facing the other way.

"Two months since what? I don't follow."

"And with all that time we still haven't located Mirror Master, Clayface or any of the others that we believed might be plotting something big." Things went silent for a little over a minute, with both having similar thoughts, "Common sense says Batman is dead, but my gut is telling me otherwise, even with the amount of time that's passed." Superman turned from the window facing Green Arrow, "Until we've found a body we have to assume he's alive."

"Maybe so but the odds don't look good, besides Batman would have turned up by now…unless he had a good reason not to. Anyway let's not talk about such depressing matters; how have things been going in Metropolis. I read one of your stories the other day; some pretty good stuff."

Superman took a seat at the table's end crossing his arms, "Ignore it all you want Ollie, but I still get the feeling something big is going to take place. Batman may have been the first of many to fall. I stand by my belief that some form of an injustice league is secretly being shaped."

Before either was able to elaborate Wonder Woman and Aquaman entered. Both Superman and Arrow decided against saying anything else, focusing on the meet about to go underway.

**To Be Continued**


	20. Kei Amazes

**World's Finest in Ghost City**

**CHP 20: Kei Amazes**

In front of a window stood a man at 6'1, spiky brown hair, light brown eyes, with a suit of silver and gold armor and a red dark purple cape that extended a little passed his knees from behind. He looked over the city crossing his arms, anxious for his next scheme to unfold. The past couple weeks had worked wonders for spreading his name and empire, and felt soon he'd have his clutches around the entire country of Japan. He gazed over the city having all sorts of thoughts pass through his mind, his vision of being a conqueror would soon be a reality, and he was hardly able to hold in his excitement. From behind someone knocked at the door entering simultaneously, "Everyone is awaiting your orders Eiije."

Slowly looking away from the window he set his eyes on his assistant. Her eyes were of a shaded blue much like the ocean, and green hair that barely passed her shoulders. There was no one else that knew as much about him as she did having met her in the early part of his life. They even tried at an intimate relationship but it never worked, and then there was the fact she was one of three that were aware of his true identity, "I've already told you not to call me that around here Katt, and what happened to knocking first?!"

"Sorry Eiije-San, it won't happen again."

Realizing she referred to him as Eiije again, Katt looked to the ground as her cheeks went red. Eiije put a hand to his face turning away and opening a large case. He looked over his choices selecting the yin yang combination, placing the mask over his face and closing the case. As with all his masks, only his eyes and hair were visible. There was an installed instrument within the mask that prompted it to stick to his face. He could disable the function with a command through his cyber brain. Unlike some, he was not a full prosthetic but did however have a cyber brain.

"Don't worry about it Katherine it isn't a big deal, just as long as you don't speak it in front of anyone else. Now where is everyone waiting?" He asked in a metallic tone. The mask changed his voice completely, to further help his identity from being discovered.

"They're all hanging in the planning room as you suggested awaiting further instruction." She replied looking up from the ground, "I will lead the way if you'd like."

"That would be perfect," They exited the room together heading down the hall entering an elevator. With the click of a button they arrived on the first floor greeting everyone in the large space. Many of them bowed as he entered, "Master Phantom we're ready to receive further instruction." One of them spoke.

"You may all stand," They did just that, watching him step into the middle of the room, "Unlike previous missions I will be joining you all this time around. Our target will be the newly built Attieruyu mall; we will claim dozens of victims there. As I've told you so many times before, our first goal is to put fear in all citizens of Japan and once the law becomes too afraid to strike back we shall move on to the next phase. We've got over four hundred working undercover in the police force; they will work as our eyes and ears from that angle of things. Let's not delay any longer; you will all travel in groups of six."

The group geared up in the next room arming themselves with guns and explosives and put on masks similar to that of the Daunting Phantom. The material of their addition was of hard plastic and required straps to hold it over their face. After fully equipping themselves all departed from the premises, entering their vehicles parked outside. The Phantom took off on a high powered vehicle called a Genocycle hovering four inches off the ground and had the velocity to go three times the speed of an ordinary motorcycle, leading the way with everyone following close behind.

They arrived on scene after a fifteen minute drive. The Daunting Phantom communicated with everyone through cyber link getting them all in position, "On my signal I want you all to attack at once. Leave no survivors and have some fun while you do it. Once I'm in position you will hear a ringing sound and that'll be your cue to start."

Katt wrapped her arms around Eiije's neck as he used a booster beneath his shoes, flying them over the top of a building that stood over two hundred feet tall, "Why are we up so high?" She asked removing herself from him.

"Why else than to have a great view of the fireworks that are about to take place." With nothing further the Phantom sent off the ring to every single Specter of the Shadows member! All at once they targeted and shot down civilians. Screams filled the area as everyone became alert the area was under attack!

On the other side of town Motoko entered the Section Nine facility following a scan of her left eye. She was agitated with the holdup involving the journalists and reporters after her defeat of the two convicts. The moment she turned the corner in route to the work area, all Section Nine squad members ran toward her. The only one not present was Daisuke Aramaki, "Where in the world are all of you going?"

"We'll explain on the way, there's been an incident downtown. We just now received word of it!" Batou replied sprinting passed her.

"What incident!" She yelled running after them.

She didn't get a single reply from a single one of them, unaware they were listening to an off duty cop speak to them through cyber link, claiming to be at the scene, "This sounds bad Major! Our headache Phantom killer seems to have surfaced again!" Batou told.

Batou could only tell her what was being given to him by the off duty officer, and the officer felt strongly the horrific scene unfolding before him was the work of the most powerful crime lord to date. The way in which people were being shot down, coupled with the explosives was much like the attack instructed by the Daunting Phantom a week previous which claimed 36 lives, _"Try and get here as quickly as you can! I'll contact my unit and the rest of the police force and let them know wha…"_

The link between them shut off unexpectedly! Togusa and the others had a bad feeling about what might have happened, "Did all of you feel that or was it just me?" Saito asked.

"No I felt it as well, and I'm sure that guy was just gunned down before he could finish." Togusa replied.

"Gunned down? What the hell aren't you all telling me?!" Motoko started to become irritated.

"Once we get going I'll update you on the way; we've got no time to waste!" Batou added as they continued down the hall exiting and entering into the parking lot. All of them got into one battle vehicle with Ishikawa being the one to take the wheel, knowing exactly where they needed to go. It was way on the other side of town, but he knew a couple shortcuts to get them there sooner. While Ishikawa drove everyone else got into their battle gear, thankful they had always left backup gear in team vehicles in case of emergency. During that time Batou explained to Motoko what transpired.

**XXX**

Throughout the office everyone worked hard going through their assigned tasks. In all there were over thirty people that operated within the entire space, most sitting at desks while others walked around collecting materials from the storage area, "How're things going on your first day?" He felt someone's hand rest over his shoulder. With his eyes on screen, Bruce switched to a rendered view of the subject, "The transition is definitely a lot smoother than I thought it'd be. As for the task I'm nearly finished," Bruce pointed to the 3D model on screen, "The TX thirty threes will have to be re positioned and possibly resized. It carries too much weight and the angle in which they're located would make for awkward landings."

"That is very nice Madoka Kei, but I didn't ask for your opinion on how SLMAZ should be built. Now tell me about your findings concerning its speed." Hecter inquired.

With a sigh Bruce stood from his chair, "I know this isn't what you want to hear nor was it assigned but I've come up with an alternate design for the SLMAZ; one that would be superior to the current model."

"Alternate Design?! What hell have you been doing for the last couple hours?!" Everyone within the large office stopped what they were doing focusing strictly on Kei and Hecter, "I don't know if you're aware or not Kei-San but the design for SLMAZ is a done deal, there are no changes to be made! And if by chance the president of Gegato Tech wants changes, he will have it done by his professionals in that field."

"Why not take a look at my alternative model; I'm certain you will see th…" From out of nowhere Mengyao came between them, "That's enough KEI! Are you seriously trying to get yourself fired?!" Anyone that didn't before now had their attention on the situation unfolding. Bruce slowly brushed past Mengyao, "At least take a look at it before jumping to conclusions."

"I've heard enough! Say one more word of this and you're fired! Understand fi…"

Everyone went silent as one of the entrance doors swung open! Shane Gegato(CEO) of Gegato Tech entered with crossed arms. Mengyao's throat went dry quickly stepping away from Hecter and Bruce, "I want to see Madoka Kei's version of the SLMAZ…put it on big screen." Those that sat at desks immediately stood gathering around the large screen.

"How long were you listening for sir?" Hecter asked.

"Long enough," With the connection of a plug and the click of a button, all that was on Bruce's computer screen appeared over the big screen, "In my twelve years of running this company I never once had a worker challenge an outline of mine," Shane laughed looking into the eyes of Bruce, "Go ahead and present to us your idea Kei-San. I love your confidence, but anyone can talk a big game; the floor is yours."

Upon looking around Bruce realized everyone in the room had their eyes on him. He tapped a finger over the screen minimizing one window and enlarging another. With a deep breath he stepped into the far left of the space just below the TV, "For those not aware, the original design of the SLMAZ is on the left while my version of it is on the right."

People immediately responded in different ways with some quietly applauding while others approved with a nod, "You can clearly see the physical differences between them, but that isn't what's important," Bruce returned to the computer clicking on his created model, which highlighted showing all the parts needed to bring the model to life, "I will start by going over the engine types of both models. The original suggests using a GR21-137Z, which is understandable due to its magnificent no contest compressor. But upon further review I found its long longevity to be questionable. I believe the W572-804EX would be the better option to power the SLMAZ; granted it doesn't have the same boost, but according to my calculations would last three to five years longer than the GR21-137Z; and adds on a bit more speed allowing the SLMAZ to travel up to speeds close to fourteen thousand miles per hour."

Various workers took notes having several side comments, "Now let's move on to the Ultra TX Thirty Threes. The original blueprint shows only two of them installed atop the wings, but with my version there are four total; two beneath the wings and two smaller version of it just beneath the tail. Placing them underneath will help with emergency takeoff if need be, whereas if they were on top it couldn't be done. Something else to take into account is the damage the wings would suffer over time if the Ultra TX Thirty Threes were installed over the top. The blast from startup if at top speed could also damage the SLMAZ. Again this is if the Ultra TX Thirty Threes were placed over the top. The two added TX Thirty Threes in the back will upgrade the SLMAZ's hovering ability and provide for an overall smoother ride."

"Ghee this guy really knows his stuff damn and it's only his first day."

"No doubt about it, this guy is really good."

A couple workers spoke amongst each other having a variety of comments regarding the presentation. Bruce continued on for over thirty minutes finishing things with the piloting system that would provide a better network for tracking and an upgrade at autopilot. After concluding he stood in place while most everyone applauded. Shane and Hecter were silent with no change of expression. Bruce didn't know whether or not that was good or bad, but didn't like what he felt inside. All side conversations died down as Shane Gegato walked toward Bruce, "As I said before, no one previous to you has ever challenged a design. What I think of your idea, well…"

A long moment of silence followed, with neither Shane nor Bruce making a move, "Your idea is BRILLIANT!" He reached out shaking hands with Bruce while everyone cheered. Bruce caught a glimpse of Meila waving at him while putting on a smile, "You were spot on with every point you made, and I'm so impressed that I'd like to take your outline and rendered 3D model to the next board meeting."

"That's fine, I'm here to help in any way I can." Bruce replied.

"Before I leave I'm curious as to how you completed your research of the SLMAZ and still had the time to construct your own model? It is mind bobbling in most cases it would take a person at least three to four days to complete what you did in," Shane looked to the nearest clock, "In six hours! I knew there was a reason I hired you, and you've impressed since day one getting yourself promoted sooner than most. How were you able to so accurately figure all those calculations? You must have worked with this sort of stuff previous to joining us am I right?"

"I wouldn't say that, I just try and keep myself knowledgeable in as many fields as I can." Bruce replied.

Shane patted him over the shoulder following him over to his desk and getting a copy of his project, "The presentation is over, back to work." Hecter called out to everyone that stood around. They returned to their desks doing just that. With a cyber copy of the project Shane turned to the exit, "Hecter you're coming with me. I think the boys upstairs need to see this."

"Yes sir." Hecter replied following him.

Soon as the door closed Bruce was approached and rained down with questions, unable to hear due to so many being asked at once, "I'll answer questions later now really isn't a good time." He spoke trying to be heard over the group. Seeing just how relentless they were he answered a couple. Afterwards he returned to his desk looking over his notes. For the next couple minutes he searched the database for anything he might have missed. From behind he felt someone tap at his shoulder, "This is for you."

He spun around in his seat looking up at a woman whose name tag read "Chiho Koycoa".

"What is this?" He took the envelope from her seeing that it was blank, "Is there something you want me to do with this?"

She leaned forward placing her lips a couple inches shy of his ear, "There's a note for you inside. Make sure no one sees it." She immediately returned to her work space not giving him eye contact. Looking around to make sure he wasn't being watched Bruce opened the envelope. He slowly unfolded the paper, _"How about dinner tonight I know a nice little place that serves great food? It'll just be you and I, so what do yah say?"_ Bruce continued to read sitting back, _"Reply with yes or no and return the letter to Chihi…_signed Layce_ Meila"_ Bruce ran a hand through his hair exhaling.

He slowly looked in Meila's direction catching glimpses with her for a second time. She gazed at him for a few moments giving him a wink. He grabbed hold of a pin from the cup holder writing his answer, "Hey Kei-San what's that you got there?"

Bruce quickly placed the note into the envelope turning and facing Boqin, "Just doing a little research." He replied innocently.

"Oh ok." Boqin replied walking away.

Soon as his back was turned Bruce walked across the room and passed Chiho's desk dropping the letter as he did so. He then returned to his desk continuing his research.

**To Be Continued**


	21. Given Task

**World's Finest in Ghost City**

**CHP 21: Given Task**

Section Nine arrived onto a scene of devastation in front of Attieruyu mall. All around were various individuals lying around in their own blood! Some showed signs of movement while others didn't. Batou was the first out of the battle vehicle, unsure what to make of the sight surrounding them, "I didn't expect we'd come across so many wounded…Damn IT! What should we do Major a lot of these people won't make it unless they receive immediate medical attention."

"Look around you Batou," She hesitated for a moment taking a look for herself, "We'd never be able to attend to them all. Our efforts would be for nothing. We shall leave that job to the ambulances and proper medical staff; our objective is to find whoev…"

More screams echoed from the distance followed by additional gunfire and explosions, "Our job is to obstruct the maniacs responsible for this mess! Let's move in team," Motoko looked over to the battle vehicle, "Ishikawa, Borma you two stay here and operate from the systems. I will keep constant communication with you both and if need be inform you if we need an emergency exit."

"No problem Major, we will do what we can from here." Borma re entered the battle vehicle starting up the built in computer system. In total were six screens; present with on the lower left screen was radar, enabling him to keep track of the entire team's position. All screens worked for different purposes equally as important to one another managing different functions.

Sticking close to the walls, all members traveled close behind Motoko. The team was almost certain of the enemy, but the main issue was that he or she never showed their face. The one proclaimed to be the infamous Daunting Phantom had never made a public appearance; instead sending his disciples to fulfill his or her vision. Doubt crept into the mind of Motoko contemplating whether or not such an individual truly existed. Neither the police nor Section squads had come any closer to locating the supposed crime lord, raising questions between all law enforcement.

They moved in on an area discovering another large group of injured individuals, along with some that seemed completely motionless. Motoko signaled the team to move in with extreme caution, having both Togusa and Batou on either side of her. Saito and Paz kept an eye on everyone and everything from behind.

**XXX**

Bruce took a look over at the clock noticing there wasn't much time till his shift ended. He sat back within his seat thinking about a recent case he had been working. A case that he was so close to solving before being zapped to the world unknown to him. It had taken place three nights before his misfortune; leaning forward and resting his chin in the palm of his hands, "I promised her!" He clinched his fists.

"_Gotham City two months ago"_

_Through the shadows leaped Batman from one building to another searching for his target. He came to a stop gliding down into a dark alleyway. He wasn't certain how long he'd have to wait, but was sure she'd sooner or later show. That part of town is where she went about doing her business. After minutes of waiting she finally showed. Batman watched as she stood under a street lamp just waiting._

_"A woman died last night…one of your sisters. What can you tell me?"_

_The woman turned and was startled as Batman appeared from the shadows. His overall size and appearance was enough to scare just about anyone. She took a few steps the other way feeling her throat close. It was hard to keep her body under control as she trembled, "I'm not going to hurt you. I just need answers. What was your relationship with Mia Totski?" He took another step forward noticing the woman grabbing at her arms. It was more than obvious to him she was afraid._

_"Are you Batman? I haven't been in town for too long, and was under the impression you were just a myth to scare off all the bad people. I haven't done anything wrong."_

_"Tina Kilmor!" He shouted._

_The woman visually began shaking, putting her hands out in front of her, "Ok ok, I'll tell you what I know. No offense, but I can't afford being seen in public with you. If you want to talk follow me this way." She entered into an alleyway with him following close behind. She didn't like the idea of being in a secluded dark space with someone she knew nothing about._

_"Yeah Tina was my little sis, just turned 19." She sighed. "She and I lived in Chicago for the past couple years before moving here too Gotham. Perhaps we should have listened to the rumors and stayed away. Our parents warned us of this place. I told her she was asking far too many questions. She was making the pimps nervous. "_

_"What questions?"_

_"Always asking the other girls if their men treated them with respect, and if they made them sell or take drugs. Stuff like that. I know it was wrong that we got involved in all this, but it was the easy way out."_

_"Did Tina have a pimp?"_

_"Tina? Of course not! She and I stirred clear of such activity. It's more dangerous 'cause you don't have the protection of what one can offer but who really cares." She chuckled, but then felt tears form in her eyes. Batman watched as she cried but didn't say a word. He reached into his utility belt revealing a photo, "Have you ever seen this man?" She nodded still having tears in her eyes, "Yes I've probably seen him on at least four occasions but never as a customer. His name is Kreg Eui."_

_"What else can you tell me about him? Anything from where he hangs out to friends would be helpful? I have a good feeling he has something to do with the murder of your younger I promise to bring her killer to justice."_

_"I don't know a whole lot about him, but I did hear rumors he worked for some Oswald Cobble…"_

"Kei…hey Kei times up pal," Mengyao patted him over the shoulder bringing him back to reality. Bruce looked into the individuals golden eyes watching as he ran a hand through his spiky black hair, "Thanks a lot, guess I sort of zoned out a little bit there." Bruce stood from his chair logging out.

"So ah…are you doing anything tonight? Me and a couple of the other guys are going out for some drinks tonight and would appreciate if you came along. Not to mention it would give you an opportunity to try and get to know us all better."

"That sounds like ahhh," Bruce went silent remembering he had something else to do, "Maybe another time. I've got things I need to take care of later, so maybe sometime later this week would work out better."

Stepping away from his desk Bruce clocked out making his way through the exit. On his way down the hall she passed him by throwing back her long pink hair giving him a wink, "See you at eight tonight." She smirked continuing on. Meila made it clear that he not tell anyone about their date; neither wanted to call it that, instead thinking of it more as a way to get to know each other better.

**Worlds away**

Down the street with both hands inside his coat pockets walked Clark Kent. Hours passed since the conclusion of the JL board meeting, and he was in route to meet with Jimmy, Lois and a couple other reporters for a luncheon. Removing his hands from within his pockets Clark stopped in front of a newspaper stand buying himself a copy, "This should give me the chance to look over Lois's most recent story she's spent so much time bragging about."

Slightly grinning he flipped to page three reading over the headline. Immediately afterward a large bang caught his attention, "That's nearly eight miles from here." He estimated rubbing at his chin, "If I work fast I should be able to take care of whatever this is, and still have time to make it on time to meet with Lois and the others."

Quickly folding the newspaper and placing it into his jacket, he searched for the nearest place to change. He looked all around making certain no one had their eyes on him. In a quick burst of speed he dashed into an alleyway removing the glasses from his eyes, exiting the other end as Superman. With the use of flight capability he arrived over the destructive scene in mere seconds. A bank was on fire but he was unable to distinguish on first glance if innocents were trapped inside. Upon using his highly advanced vision he peeked through the building, relieved there was not a single soul within. Fire trucks and police surrounded the area attempting to put out the fire. Steadily hovering downward Superman looked around to see if there was anything he could help with, "Looks as though I won't be ne…"

Tackled from mid air and taken through the street, Superman was unable to react to the absolute speed of the attack. Citizens nearby gathered around the massive hole that Supes was taken through. The large specimen wrapped its hands around Superman's throat forcing his head into the sewage! With the use of his laser vision Superman forced the enemy up and through the street above them. He instantly stood taking off into the air after the enemy!

"Bizzaro!" Superman was more than surprised to discover who had been responsible for the blindside attack, "What is this all about?! Were you the one responsible for all of this?" Superman shouted pointing to the building still in flames, "Was all this done just to get me here?!" The idea of criminals putting innocent lives in jeopardy just to accomplish their own agenda rubbed him the wrong way.

With no desire to talk Bizzaro charged the man of steel being punched through a building as he came within inches of him. His right arm was frozen solid before he could make another move, "Captain Cold…" Supes uttered glancing down at the familiar foe. In a quick shift of his arm he eliminated the ice entirely. The circumstance became stranger from moments previous, "What is the meaning of this?" Superman demanded.

A source of energy formed in the shape of a missile came into contact with Supes knocking him clear out of the sky and into the middle of the street. Civilians within the area began backing away as Star Sapphire hovered downward positioning herself in front of Superman, "There is no point in fighting against us, why not listen to our offer."

"Offer?" Superman asked standing to his feet, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm going to say this once and only once, so listen carefully. You're to travel to these exact coordinates in exactly an hour," Star Sapphire handed him a small map, "Be sure to come alone and if you don't well…let's just say you won't like the outcome." She spoke with a sinister smile.

From above Bizzaro pulled himself out of the building blitzing toward Supes, "Bizzaro that is ENOUGH!" Star Sapphire shouted putting a hand out in front of her. The powerful being did as told touching down just behind her, "What do you say man of steel, are you willing to come alone?"

"What will I do once arriving to this location?"

"Why would I spoil all the fun, you will find out upon arrival. If you think for a second to bring one of those super friends of yours, there will be consequences that I know even you wouldn't be able to live with."

Superman stepped away from the three hovering into the air, "You have my word I'll be alone," Superman took off disappearing from their sight in a matter of seconds. The civilians all around exhaled in relief watching as Sapphire, Bizzaro and Captain Cold took off into the sky. Sapphire created a small platform to carry Captain C alongside them. Through the clouds he flew assessing the situation from all angles. Superman wasn't clear as to what they had planned, but knew he needed something to fall back on incase things didn't go the way he anticipated, "Japan hhhmmm...what are they up to" He whispered looking over the map figuring the location in a glimpse.

**To Be Continued**


	22. Taken Down

**World's Finest in Ghost City**

**CHP 22: Taken Down**

Waiting out the hour on his own; Supes took to the sky. The wind blew his hair and cape back as he traveled through the skies at velocities two times the speed a rocket. He had an idea what was in stored for him, preparing accordingly. There was not a shred of doubt he was heading into a trap, but didn't want to see what the evil group would do if he didn't follow their instructions to the fullest. He had since destroyed the map memorizing the exact coordinates given. Looking down over the mountain tops Supes took a deep breath realizing he drew near. The thought additional hideouts came to mind, not seeing why they'd operate in Japan.

Something else that bothered him was the amount of members. He felt they possibly had more than originally believed. Thus far he knew of Sapphire, Clayface, Captain Cold, Mirror Master, Cheetah, and even Bizzaro. He hoped it not true but felt almost certain there were a lot more of them. His eyes wondered around focusing on the landscape below, seemingly in the middle of nowhere, "I don't like this." He mumbled.

After another mile he slowed paying even closer attention to detail. Soon he came to a stop slowly hovering downward in search for anything strange or out of place. Upon looking around he noticed a mountain with a large opening deciding to get in closer. The particular spot was right around the coordinates given to him, "This must be the place." He spoke touching down. Using his enhanced vision Superman took a look inside confirming individuals to be within, all of which looked to be awaiting his arrival. Straightening his posture Superman entered the cave casually making his way through staying alert of his surroundings.

"Welcome man of steel, we've been expecting you." The Queen of Fables sat within what looked to be a throne.

"I thought you'd been sealed away in the United States tax book…how were you able to escape?" His eyes were set on nothing else but her, spotting Mirror Master, Clayface and several others standing off to the side. He waited for what felt like minutes getting the feeling she had no intention of answering his question.

Leaning forward she grinned laughing aloud, "Thank you for joining us, and right on time. I like a man who doesn't keep his guests waiting, but unfortunately for you time is up," The Queen of Fables looked to the other rogues, "Try not to make a mess of him, just had the carpet cleaned and don't intend on doing so again till another month."

Superman tightened his fists gazing at the entire group ready to take down each and every one of them, "Can't say I'm surprised, but surely you have something else in mind than just killing me; if you do than let's hear it."

The group of villains slowed their pursuit of Supes turning to the Queen of Fables, "We've got our own agenda to worry about and unfortunately you and the rest of the league will only get in the way. Telling you our plan is useless, seeing that you will be dead momentarily. While Batman was the brain of your team, you're the heart. Once those two things are eliminated everything else will no doubt fall."

Her sinister laugh prompted his fists to clinch further than they already had been, "BATMAN…What did you do to him?!" Superman demanded marching toward the Queen.

"You can't really think you can come into our hideout and ask questions. You're only here so that we can eliminate you permanently. Defeating you superheroes all together was darn near impossible but alone the circumstance shifts in our favor. Enough from the kryptonian, kill him now before he has the chance to alert his super friends."

"You got it ma'am." Bizzaro spoke being the first to take off at Supes.

With both hands out in front of him Superman performed a thunder clap sending Bizzaro in the direction opposite to him. The zombie look alike was put through a wall struggling to pull itself out, but did so after a few tries. Having no intentions of messing around or letting the situation drag, Superman blitzed the group KOing the entire group in under two seconds leaving only Bizzaro and the Queen of Fables standing, "I didn't come here to play games! If your only reason for inviting me here was to take me out than you've made a huge mistake. Moments ago you said something about Batman. Details…I want them now!" Superman commanded.

The Queen turned her gaze to Bizzaro, "Would you be a darling and take Superman down, as long as he continues to breathe our same air the plans we have set will be in jeopardy."

"Bizzaro CRUSH SUPERMAN"

He flew at top speed punching at the man of steel only to have his fist grabbed, "This is pointless, you and I both know you don't stand a chance against me," Superman tightened his grasp over the fist over Bizzaro's bringing the villain to his knees. He then set his eyes on the Queen of Fables, "Your plan might have worked had it been anyone else, maybe next time you should put a little more thought into it. Now I'm going to ask you once and only one," Superman twisted Bizzaro's wrist bringing him further to his knees, "You've already confirmed you're responsible for Batman's disappearance, now start talking or else…"

"Or else what," A separate female voice spoke from a dark corner of the cave. The tone was familiar but he couldn't put a face to it, and as he wrapped his mind around it his arms and legs were bounded by mystic chains. He instantly lost hold of Bizarro falling to one knee. Emerging from the shadows stood a woman with long lavender hair standing around 5'11 with an all too familiar foe beside her, "Brainiac and Circe!" Superman spoke with evident disgust.

The closer they got the brighter the green light became, "That is…" It wasn't immediate but he could feel his strength abandoning his body. Its effects were absolute and he was no stranger to it; having experienced the specific rock throughout his many adventures, "Kryp Kryptonite." He murmured.

"I take it this is your doing," Superman glanced into the eyes of Circe trying to pull from her restraints, looking over at the Queen of Fables, "You're the one responsible for freeing her."

"Very perceptive Superman, I expected no less; however your time of playing the hero ends now." Circe took the large green rock from Brainiac's hand setting it down in front of Superman. In that moment a door to one of the back rooms opened, and entering was both Sapphire and Solomon Grundy, "Did we miss anything?" Sapphire inquired with a smirk.

"You're just in time for the execution of this world's greatest hero. Question is…how should we go about getting rid of him? I'm opened to suggestions." Queen of Fables informed.

All had their own twisted ideas of how to dispose of him but knew most importantly whatever they decided to go with couldn't lead back to them. The remainder of the villains Superman had knocked unconscious moments ago began awakening. Captain Cold was the first of them to arise followed quickly by everyone else, "I say we bash that piece of rock into his brain and dissect the rest of his body afterward. Once we're finished with him no one could possibly identify the body," Sapphire suggested with a snicker.

"Negative, such a method is a waste of time and far too messy."

"Brainiac is right we must decide on a method that is quick, straight to the point and most importantly irretraceable." Circe added. Everyone was silent throughout the small space thinking long and hard about what to do, _"I've overcome much greater odds than this no way could this be the end. There is still too much work to be done! I won't let my teammates down…I won't let the world fall to this darkness. If I die today my upbringing and vow to protect the innocents would be all for nothing." _Superman contemplated through his thoughts.

"How about we use the SLX Thirty Nine? It worked wonders on his bat colleague." Mirror Master suggested crossing his arms.

"Brilliant idea, in fact I couldn't agree more." Brainiac added.

Grundy scratched at the side of his head seemingly lost, "What is dah SlX?"

"Oh no worries you shall see soon enough; though I came up with the idea, without the aid of Brainiac it never would have become a reality." Queen of Fables spoke.

Knowing exactly where to find the item Mirror exited the space through one of his created mirrors. While down on one knee Superman tried to find strength deep within him, it was no use however. The green rock was slowly eating away at his energy keeping him from breaking free of Circe's magical chains, "I'm curious…tell me about this weapon you speak of?" Superman asked.

"Its main function is teleportation, but contains an electric laser function that is capable of disintegrating any live specimen, but we have yet to find out if it'll work on someone with your exceptional durability. You wanted to know what happened to Batman yes," At the mention of the Dark Knight Supes immediately looked to Brainiac, "Your ally was in all likelihood disintegrated all the way down to the bone, but…"

"But what?" Superman posed.

"The plan was to send the caped crusader to apocalypse but in the moments leading to the beam firing the SLX Thirty Nine was damaged. In other words there's a small chance the Dark Knight was sent to an alternate world. I haven't the time to examine the weapon, nor do I plan on. What's important is he's no longer in the way of our plans, and in moments neither will you."

For the next minute everyone remained quiet awaiting the return of Mirror Master, which he did through one of his mirrors. He handed the weapon to brainiac, "Why don't you take the honor of finishing him off." Ever since the weapon had been used on the dark knight, the defaults were never set back; it was the first thing brainiac noticed. Dispatching Superman to a place like apocalypse wasn't what he had in mind; almost certain Krypton's last son would find a way back to earth. The only option was to destroy the world's most iconic super being, "Any last words?"

Slowly looking up from the ground, a smile grew on the side of Superman's face, "No matter how in control you might think you have…the Justice League will stop you." Supes spoke with no hesitation.

Circe and the entire group of villains looked around at each other laughing aloud, "You heroes are predictably hopeless. Including you we've taken down arguably the two most dangerous members. What makes you think bringing down the rest of your team will be any more difficult?" Circe raised.

"Your underestimation of them will be your downfall, I guarantee it. But remember one thing," The entire group listened closely noticing the immediate change in his expression, "If this weapon of yours somehow fails I will return to take each and every one of you down."

"I find that nearly impossible for a dead man to accomplish." Captain Cold said.

Again they found themselves laughing aloud finding Superman's threats amusing. Sapphire moved up to Brainiac's side, "You sure the current beam level will be enough to destroy him in one shot? Perhaps another level or two would suffice."

Brainiac pushed her off to the side pointing the weapon at Supes, "It'll be enough. If raised any further the blast might destroy this entire facility," Brainiac looked Superman in the eyes one final time, "Everyone faces defeat Superman, and for you that time has come."

In a single shot a bright light filled the room causing everyone to close their eyes except for Brainiac. The light soon died down leaving behind only the piece of Kryptonite. All except Brainiac began celebrating. The fact there wasn't a single trace of Superman worried him. He expected at least one piece of left over clothing, but instead got nothing. In the case of teleportation nothing would be left behind, "Interesting." He whispered. If Superman was in fact relocated, the hundred dollar question was…where to? Not thinking much of it Brainiac shrugged his shoulders; all that mattered to him was Superman was no longer an immediate threat. He tossed the weapon back to Mirror Master, "Return this to the storage facility, and when you get back we'll began discussing our plans for disposing of what remains of the Justice League."

"Shouldn't we take some time off and party; fathom this victory for a little while?" Circe implied.

"There will be no celebration till the entire league is six feet under. However I've got different plans for the rest of them; the SLX is no longer needed." Brainiac replied.

**XXX**

"The casualties of Attieruyu mall have risen from the earlier count. A total of seventy citizens have lost their lives with another estimated one hundred eighty injured, with several in critical condition. Nine of the victims were police officials while another five were from Sections two and five. The Prime minister has yet to address the massacre which took place hours ago. Masked men were present on scene carrying out these horrific crimes, and while some speculate it was the doing of the uprising crime lord claiming to be the Daunting Phantom, others believe it was another group entirely. The whole situation is being evaluated and we will update you all as we receive more int…"

Paz clicked at the power button shutting off the TV. Only he and Motoko remained in the facility, "Well guess I'm goanna call it a night," Paz made his way to the exit placing a hand over the doorknob, "One of these days we'll get that son of a bitch! We've failed to do anything or help anyone in each encounter damn it!" Paz punched at the wall.

Her gaze fell upon him having similar feelings, "Try not to let it upset you...that's exactly what this criminal wants. Whoever he or she is likely takes pleasure in seeing the frustration of the police and us included." Motoko said.

"Say what you want Major, but we simply aren't getting it done! This criminal mastermind seems to be ten steps ahead, and though the police captured three of the attackers claiming to be working under the Phantom; all of them mysteriously died before any chance of questioning them arose. I don't like it one bit Major…the sooner we find this guy the better. Civilians will live in fear until we've brought this maniac to justice!"

Paz exited through the steel automatic door leaving behind Motoko. The only good thing resulting from the mission was that they all left with little to no injuries.

Elsewhere someone stood in front of a mirror checking their appearance. He wore a pair of blue jeans, brown shoes and gray dress shirt. Looking away from the mirror and at the clock he exhaled, "Better get going before I'm late," He walked toward the coat rack slipping into a brown jacket, "This isn't a date Bruce she merely wants to know more about a co worker." He told himself departing from the apartment building. It would soon be eight o'clock and he planned to arrive at the meeting place a little before the scheduled time.

As he walked down the sidewalk a trickle of rain touched down over his nose, and not long after it was a full downpour. The weather didn't bother him at all, but then a huge flash of light appeared up ahead triggering him to step back, "What in the…" The light died down just as quickly. Seeing that he had time to spare Bruce decided to go and check it out.

**To Be Continued**


	23. Reunion

**World's Finest in Ghost City**

**CHP 23: Reunion**

His vision decreased while his head continuously throbbed uncontrollably bringing up a massive headache. Still situated on his hands and knees he felt a drizzle of rain plunging down over the top of him. It was in that moment he figured something wasn't right. Just a few moments ago he was inside a cave surrounded by various enemies to the Justice League, so it was impossible he be caught in the middle of a downpour. Slowly placing one hand over his head and taking his eyes off the concrete sidewalk he looked around. The light post above gave him gave a clearer view of his surroundings, steadily picking himself up, "Whe…where am I?"

The shower of rain was relentlessly but at the same time refreshing. He had been all around the globe through his travels but never once came across wherever here was. With closed eyes he took a deep breath thinking back remembering the group of villains using a laser beam of some sort to try and destroy him, "That's right." Is all that came out of his mouth. Something else coming to mind was what Brainiac told him regarding the possibility of being struck by the SLX Thirty Nine. One of two things would happen to the person(s) in the beam's path, the first being demolished into nothing and the second…relocated to somewhere of the wielder's choosing. But what bothered him was the mention of the specific weapon being damaged; in other words the enemy didn't know whether or not he was dead or alive.

Unless there was more to it he hadn't been told as of the moment he was in complete isolation, "No get away from me I've GOT NO MONEY!" Screams came from a nearby alleyway. With everything becoming second nature Supes knew someone was in danger ready to do what he did best. It was in that instant a chill traveled up his spine. He was unable to travel at super speed quickly discovering his flight capability was gone as well, "What in the world is going on?!" Rarely did things frighten him, but this didn't look good at all. What about his strength and other abilities? Was it possible they were gone as well?! The idea scared him a bit, but not to the point of shaking. Just as his encounters with kryptonite he had been through stretches when completely depowered.

Because of that he was well prepared and knew how to adjust accordingly. With a sigh he took one step contemplating his legs felt rubbery/frail. This confirmed his suspicion…all his strength and abilities were gone, but he didn't understand how or why. Such questions could wait till later, someone was in need of his help. He ran toward the alley as the wind blew his cape back and forth. The moon barely peeked through the clouds covering the sky.

Upon turning the corner he got a good look. In total were seven of them excluding the victim. As far as appearance he guessed their ages to be anywhere from sixteen to nineteen including the victim himself.

"That's enough leave the boy alone."

At the sound of his voice the group of individuals turned around setting their eyes on him. A couple of them even laughed which didn't surprise him the slightest.

"Who da hell is you? A bit early for Halloween don't cha think?" One of them asked laughing even more.

The statement in addition to several other side comments let him know immediately each of them spoke in Japanese. Given his ability to speak every known language on earth it wasn't a problem, but did remind him of something. The coordinates given by Star Sapphire led him to Japan, but by the look of things doubted it was the Japan of his earth. The buildings and overall structure were completely different, having a sort of futuristic feel to them.

"You just talk big guy or are you goanna do something about it. It's best you mind your own business and not stick that nose of yo's where it don't belong." One of them implied uncovering a pocket knife.

Three others carried with them crowbars, "Whatever your problem is with him I'm positive there is another way to go about resolving it peacefully." Supes spoke softly.

Aside from everything else, the fact they showed no signs of knowing who he was only added to his suspicion. True he operated mainly in Metropolis but he did a lot of work around the entire globe. Anyone that laid eyes on him would know exactly who he was straightaway, but the teens standing in front of him didn't seem to have a clue. None of them showed fear; in fact it was the complete opposite, "Well why not come over here and stop us if it means that much to you."

"I'd rather not result to violence, there is nothing wrong with talking things over…tell me what your problem is, I might be able to help you."

His words triggered more laughter from the group of boys getting the feeling nothing he said would make a difference, "Let's see if dis circus act has some money on him." One of them from the group spoke running out at Superman.

When in close he swung his crowbar at the man of steel only to have it grabbed. Supes pulled the weapon from his hand throwing it off to the side, "You kids better get home, I don't want to hurt any of…" Superman was punched to the ground being caught off guard. With their attention fully on Superman, the previous victim took the chance to get up and run away. The entire group surrounded Superman who rubbed at his jaw.

"Maybe you're new around here but these parts belong to us! Anybody that tries to play hero on our turf ends up dead UNDERSTAND!" One of them shouted kicking at his face, "Let's teach red and blue here a lesson boys."

In the next moment several voices approached from all angles. Not just that but police sirens as well, "Today's yo lucky day," The leader of them spoke looking down at supes, "Let's get out of here while we still can." He directed to the group.

They dashed out into the darkness while the drizzle showed no sign of stopping. Superman slowly stood. Over two hundred people walked around outside the alleyway, "That large light had to have come from around here I just know it."

"You sure about that? I'm positive it was a little further up east." Someone else replied.

Police vehicles surrounded the area as well due to the reports of a massive light. No one knew what to make of it uncertain if their safety was in question. Thinking it over Superman had a strange idea that what had everyone on edge was his arrival! The bright light likely struck the moment he appeared. Choosing not to draw any attention to himself he stood from the ground heading deeper into the alleyway, "I should be able to get back on one of the main street through here."

He exited the darkness from the other side wondering what he should do next. If things turned out to be the way he believed there was nowhere for him to go; no home, no fortress of solitude, no nothing. But all that changed in an instant! Someone approached from the shadows down the street standing over 6'2 wearing blue jeans and a gray shirt! He didn't believe in coincidence or luck, but in that moment felt it had to be the work of god. In a world so large with so many people and countries, coupled with the two months; how was it they came face to face so sudden. It was mind bobbling; words couldn't begin to explain what he felt!

"Bruce!" He finally spoke glaring into the dark blue eyes of his most trusted ally.

"Clark…"He replied having similar feelings to that of his comrade. Both stood still for what felt like minutes, neither saying a word. They needed time to let the entire situation sink in, "You finally found me," Bruce paused looking into the sky, "For a moment I thought I might never make it back."

"Hate to say it, but things aren't what they seem," Supes closed his eyes taking a deep breathe, "I was ambushed and brought down. Brainiac and a couple others used some sort of laser beam on me…the next second I ended up here. They're planning to destroy the Justice League Bruce!" Supes tightened his fists.

Bruce set his eyes back on Superman, "Looks as though you and I suffered the same fate. Until we can find a way back we'll have to do whatever we can to get by," Bruce turned away from Supes walking in the opposite direction, "Follow me, there's a lot you need to know. This might be stating the obvious but in case you didn't know we're in a different world. Once we get back to my place and out of this rain I'll explain everything."

"You've got a place?" Superman ran a hand through his hair remembering just how long he'd been missing for, "Then again I guess I shouldn't be surprised." There were so many questions he wanted to ask but chose to wait, in time he'd know everything.

**XXX**

He had been home for a little over an hour trying to make sense of what had happened. The unnecessary killings were beginning to take its toll. But what bothered him more was not knowing. Not knowing if there was a single person calling the shots or several. Did the Phantom truly exist or was it a name the criminal group adopted to raise even more fear. With an arm placed over the wall he stared out the glass window observing the rainfall.

"Hun are you sure everything is ok? You haven't said much since you got home, dinner is on the table."

Togusa removed his hand from the wall facing his wife, "Sorry about that, it's just been a very long day. This case we've been working for the last couple weeks has brought on more stress than I thought it would. After we've got to the heart of and bring this organization to justice things will no doubt go back to normal."

"If that's the case than why not take a couple days off? I hate seeing you this way."

He moved next to her within the doorway, "There's no need for that, this'll soon be over. Come now let's go eat." She followed him into the kitchen.

Elsewhere Motoko finished looking over the last of the files heading for the door. Her mind needed a break from it all so that she could be refreshed and ready to go the next day. On her way out she shut off all lights and equipment not taking a moment to look back. Out front she came across two familiar faces, "What are you two doing here?"

It was none other than Stephanie Chiho and Trey Walker, "Sorry if we startled you, but it was the police commissioner that sent us. We'd like to talk to you about your encounter with the group that referred to themselves as Specters of the Shadows. Senior officer Sho had something else on the agenda so sent the two of us in his place." Stephanie informed.

Motoko crossed both arms looking back and forth at them, "There is a diner not far from here, if you'd like to talk I'll lead the way." She bypassed the two entering the parking lot.

"She does have a point it'd certainly benefit us to get out of this wet weather. Wonder how long till it stops." Trey uttered.

"Don't know and don't care, let's just get going."

They re entered their police vehicle parked just a couple feet away following Motoko out onto the main road. They were more than aware various other police officers were on scene, but it was because of their connection with Section Nine they elected to speak with them over all others, "Gotta be honest with you Steph I don't like the way things have been going the last couple months. We need help like crazy with the way crimes have been picking up."

She only slightly looked at him from the corner of her eye, focusing on the road, "No use in complaining…there's no such thing as a savior sent from the heavens. We as the law will have to step things up is all. Before you know it, this Daunting Phantom will be yesterday's news." She declared with a grin.

"I hope you're right."

Journeying down a couple blocks and making a few turns Bruce entered the apartment building with Superman following close behind. Once inside Bruce locked the door flipping on a light and taking a seat over the sofa.

"Not bad Bruce, you've done well for yourself in the time you've been away," Supes looked all around marveling the entire space. He paced around getting a better view of everything, "Where have you been working…this place isn't free I'm sure? I'd also like to know how you found me so quickly. You use a special gadget of some sort?"

Taking a deep breath and sitting back, Bruce looked to the ceiling, "As anxious as I am to hear the story that led to you here, there is a lot you must know first. I happened to be passing by when this large light formed out of nowhere. Not long after that you and I came face to face, call it fate if you will. Point is I had no idea who or what caused the light, or if it meant anything at all."

Rubbing a finger over his chin Supes was positive his arrival caused the huge light. It was just like the citizens said standing outside the alleyway, "And though it was dark I knew it was you right away. The red cape and boots added with the large S, well you know what I mean. Anyhow there are more important things you need to know, the first being my name. In public I'm known as Kei Madoka. To keep things from getting strange I'd like you to address me by that."

"Kei Madoka," Superman went silent for a couple moments, "Why? What is the point?"

"To find work and place to call home I had to first hack this world's systems and bring to life someone that didn't existed. I gave him a background and experiences similar if not identical to my own back on our earth. It only took a few interviews before I landed a spot in a billion dollar company known as Gegato Tech."

"Why Kei Madoka? What is with you and all the identities, I see nothing wrong with your birth name."

"I chose a name that would interlock me with the surrounding. I chose the route of a local; born in a hospital uptown. My mother and father passed away in a car accident when I was only ten, and was adopted from that point on. With determination and hard work I finished school earning several degrees, and a lot of experience along the way. I could go on and on but I think you get the point."

Superman glared leaning against the wall, "And what about Bat…"

"Batman," Bruce blurted before he could finish, "I decided against such methods upon arrival. At the end of the day I don't belong here and didn't feel it my responsibility to get involved with this city's problems," Bruce stood from the couch making his way in front of a window, "At first things were decently peaceful, but no city is without crime. But in the past couple weeks there's been a change. A terrorist group has been making noise. Dozens have lost their lives because of it. In time they will be brought to justice, and for the sake of the people it had better be soon."

Even though his back was to him, Superman could hear the fire in his voice, "Has any of that changed your stance?"

Bruce took his eyes off the window looking at Supes directly, "Not at all…my soul mission was to get home and that hasn't changed. How we'll do it I'm not sure, but I'm positive we'll find a way back. But in the meantime we need to get you incorporated into this world. You won't get far traveling around as a ghost with no past. Any and all details I'll leave up to you involving the creation of your cyber profile."

"I neglected to mention this earlier but my powers…they seemed to have vanished. It might have something to do with the beam which brought me here, but I'm not even sure about that." Supes informed.

Stepping away from the window Bruce walked across the carpet, "If that is the case then you shouldn't have to worry for long. Like our earth this one gets its light from a yellow sun, I have no doubt your strength and abilities will return to you in time. Before we continue any further let's get you into something else."

He and Kal El were roughly the same height and body structure which meant his purchased clothing would be an almost perfect fit for Supes, "After work tomorrow I'll take you shopping for some clothing of your own and whatever else you might need, but for now this'll have to do." He entered a back room returning with a set of sweatpants and gray t-shirt. After undressing and getting into the new set of clothing Bruce continued on starting with the info regarding full prosthetic cyborg beings and cyber brains, followed by Superman's story of his encounter with the team of JL enemies. Both had the same goal, but lacked the equipment to accomplish it.

**To Be Continued**


	24. Drinking to Victory

**World's Finest in Ghost City**

**CHP 24: Drinking to Victory**

Through the rearview she noticed they weren't far behind pulling into the parking lot. The rain prolonged plummeting over the pavement as she stepped from the vehicle heading into the diner up a set of stairs. In less than a minute she was joined by officer Trey and Stephanie. Both members to the police force ordered a cup of coffee while Motoko decided not to have anything, "You wanted to talk about what transpired earlier correct?" They were seated in a booth next to a window; both Steph and Trey across from her.

"That is right and as I said before we were given the order by Commissioner Yototatski. Between this and the uprising in gang violence, I'd say we've all got our hands full. Not to mention the situation involving Grivez, but he and his people haven't made noise in quite some time. Back on topic, we've had some difficulties in our investigation of this proclaimed Phantom crime boss. It's as if every time we get close to finding the organization, we come against another bump in the road."

"I know the feeling." Motoko commented falling back.

Folding her arms over the table Stephanie wondered where to take off from. The whole case was becoming a pain; the name Daunting Phantom was enough to make her brain explode, "If this persona does in fact exist, he or she must have eyes and ears all over. The moment our unit or any other squads for that matter have followed up on a lead it blows up right in our face. I'm getting the vibe this organization is on a much larger scale than originally thought."

Passing by with a tray in hand the waiter set the two cups of coffee over the table, "Is there anything else I can get you?" Trey shook his head taking a small sip, "This'll do for now, thanks." The waiter returned to the kitchen with the tray afterward.

"Since our last encounter with the group I figured that bit out, I'd even go as far to say they're growing. Not sure if your unit discovered how expendable the members to this terrorist group have proven to be," Motoko gazed out the window surveying the raindrops swaying down the glass, "All apprehended members we brought in alive mysteriously died before we got the chance to question them."

"You think it was the Phantom's work?"

"Don't know…there's also the possibility they were given the order to self terminate if ever captured by the authorities. Sadly we can't confirm anything, this is all speculation. But it's safe to say they've got money and a lot of it. The weapons they used were of high caliber. Some of which used only by the army."

With his chin rested in the palm of his hand Trey listened, but had nothing to add. Unless required he didn't plan on jumping in to the conversation; it was late and he was ready to go home and get some sleep. He took another sip of the coffee letting out a sigh. Motoko and Stephanie went back and forth for over twenty minutes.

"I would synchronize with either of you, but it doesn't appear you've taken the liberty of installing a cyber brain. No matter…I'll send everything we've dug up when I return to the facility tomorrow morning. We can then compare notes."

"What of Aoi Sanhall? Has Section Nine come up with any new leads since his most recent assault three days ago?" Stephanie asked.

"Borma of Section Nine is the only one of our squad assigned to keep tabs on the particular criminal. As you're aware there is far too much going on for us to be focused on just one man. Random gangs surfacing, and then of course we've got the Specters of the Shadows. As dangerous as Sanhall may be we've got bigger fish to fry."

Shaking her head with a bit of understanding Steph took a sip of the steaming coffee, "Perhaps you should assign one other member to the task. From our end Riyu and Alisa have put in the most time trying to locate him; granted there is a separate squad designated to finding him."

"Then why so jumpy about getting more of us involved?"

She thought about it for several seconds but didn't have an answer. Part of her wanted to catch Aoi so they'd then have one less criminal to worry about, but realized there were lots more just as psychotic. Take him down and another was sure to take his place, maniacs were all over and there was nothing that could be done to change it, "Never mind…we'll keep our focus on the bigger picture. Those files of yours are sure to be helpful with our side of the investigation. Here take this." Stephanie uncovered a small device from the lower pocket of her jacket.

"This has all the information we've gathered up till now. We can further this discussion tomorrow; Senior Officer Sho suggested we might stop by the Section Nine facility so be on the lookout," Stephanie stood taking the cup of coffee in her left hand, "It is time we get going Trey, later Kusanagi." Steph pronounced with a nod.

Standing upright and out of the booth Trey followed behind Stephanie quickly placing a folded piece of paper into Motoko's side pocket. She watched the two exit through the reflection of the glass, "It's been awhile since we've had our backs against the wall like this." Motoko whispered reaching into her pocket unfolding the piece of paper.

**XXX**

"You did well, we lost many of our own today but such losses are necessary to accomplish our true goal. But on the bright side we tallied more casualties than any mission before, with at least five of those being members to the police." Katt spoke pacing back and forth.

Everyone throughout the space paid close attention, "Our next attack won't be till another couple days, our master wants the public to sit on this devastating defeat before we follow up with something just as explosive."

With nothing else to say she dismissed the whole group making her way up a staircase. A large portion of them headed straight for the equipment room returning their weapons while others of them traveled to the board room. From time to time they'd get in small groups and meet with each other to discuss ways of bettering their combat strategy. Most of those meets were never called upon by the Phantom but instead member arranged. At the conclusion of each meet they'd share their findings with their master for approval. Though it was the Phantom that did most of the planning he encouraged those working beneath him not to shy away from giving input. Making certain the hall was clear behind her Katt entered a dark room, "Everyone seems relaxed and ready for the next of your orders."

"Excellent…I love the sound of that."

From a dark corner of the room he revealed himself removing the mask from his face. He noticed her reach for the switch demanding she not make another move, "It is better this way…I mean the darkness. It is so much more relaxing don't you think?"

The moon's glow peered through the opened window giving them just enough light to see one another, "Come have a seat I'll pour us something to drink." She did as he asked taking a seat over the sofa resting one leg over the other. She took a deep breath closing her eyes; she wasn't center stage, yet felt so much stress. The whole thing was becoming too big, and she was unsure just how much more of it she could take. With his back to her Eiije reached into a cabinet pulling out two glass cups setting them over the counter.

He then opened a fridge lifting a bottle of champagne pouring each of them a glass, "Such a beautiful night to a splendid victory. My enemies must be cringing in fear. When will the Phantom strike next! Where will the Phantom strike? What's the target?! Ahahaha I love it, the sleepless nights the police are sure to be enduring. I will rank supreme once the dust clears; I'm merely toying with Japan for the moment. There is still so much more fun to be had before we start getting serious."

He chucked scampering across the carpet taking a seat next to Katherine, "What's wrong with my kitty Katt, something bothering you?" It was obvious something was on her mind, and the little light that came through the window was more than enough for him to deduce that.

"I'm perfectly fine," She took the glass from his hand taking a sip, "I'll be ok after a good night's rest."

**XXX**

A pat at the shoulder awoke him from deep sleep. His first thoughts went to the surroundings. Where was he exactly…this place wasn't his home. With a quick look at his ally and closes friend the memories of what took place came back to him. He was unsure of the time but the sun already brightened much of the room peeking through the window, "Sorry for waking you, I'm about to be on my way out."

Clark sat up resting a hand over his head yawning, "What time is it?"

"A little after seven," Bruce tossed a newspaper over the table just in front of the couch, "I'm running a bit late so I don't have much time to talk. You can read the paper if you grow bored, or watch some television. First thing after my shift ends I'll take you to the cave so that we can get you in the system. You officially don't exist right now and because of that I don't want you leaving this building for any reason."

"Hold on did I hear you right? Did you just say the cave?"

Walking toward the door Bruce seized his black dress coat off the rack, "It's where I keep the computers and everything else. I'll tell you all about it later." He exited through the front door closing it on his way out. The bit of information really got supes interested removing the cover off his body. He re positioned setting his feet on the ground grabbing hold of the newspaper, "Massacre of Attieruyu mall," He read over the main headline peeking down a bit further, "Is this destruction the work of the Daunting Phantom?"

He was relieved his brain function hadn't been affected like the rest of his body during the transfer over. Speed reading the article in full in under a few seconds Kal El dialed in all information having a full understanding. Down the block Bruce entered onto a bus that took him to where he needed to be after a couple stops.

From there he walked the rest of the way. Cara who worked at the front desk on the main floor waved which he did the same passing by and entering the elevator. He stepped off at floor seven re adjusting his tie as he stepped into the work area, "Sorry that I'm late sir." He was greeted by Hecter Felp, light brown hair and dark shaded eyes like a black bowling ball.

"Don't apologize Madoka Kei. I need for you to clock in and after you've done that I need you to print off a couple things for me. After that I suggest you start preparing for the meeting."

"What meeting?" He asked out of curiosity. The last he remembered there was never any talk of such a thing.

"Oh yeah you probably haven't been informed yet," Hecter cleared his throat, "Mister Gegato decided last night he wanted you to attend the board meeting. Consider yourself lucky, no one in this department has ever been invited to take part in such a task. He was so impressed with the presentation you put on yesterday that he was unable to resist. Don't worry you won't be asked to do much. Your audience will be the guys over at Kokiyou Industries. As far as I know you will only have to speak for a small portion of the meet."

He patted Bruce over the shoulder as they both went their separate ways. His heart raced spotting her in a corner of the room biting at his tongue! She wore a similar outfit to yesterdays but this time had her hair tied in a bun with a red bow tie in the back. A portion of her hair that wasn't tied up rested over her shoulders, "Meila…" He uttered. With all the confusion involving Superman's unexpected appearance he forgot about their scheduled meeting.

She was on her office phone speaking with someone. With his head bowed over he slowly walked over stopping in front of her desk; though she was in the middle of a conversation she immediately noticed him. Her instant change in expression let him know just how displeased she was with him. He waited patiently for her discussion to end, "What do you want?" She asked intensely.

"Look I'm sorry about last night," He positioned both hands over her desk, "Something came up and I totally forgot. If you'd like we can try again tonight, I promise it will turn out a lot better."

"I'll pass," She stood from the desk stapling two papers together using her free hand to carry with her another stack of papers. Looking around to see if anyone was watching, Bruce waited for her to enter the hall before following.

He situated himself next to her, in which she noticed right away, "You know how many men would kill to go on a date with me? You're the first to be a no show, and what's sad is I waited nearly an hour and you never showed. Most boys are heads over heels for me, but I guess there's a first time for everything." She emphasized increasing her speed in an attempt to get rid of him.

Her tone and overall posture proved just how upset she was, "I thought it wasn't a date…" She stopped abruptly at his words. He definitely hit a strong spot trying his best to hold back a smile. After a few moments she snapped marching onward to the copy room with him following close behind, "I said I'm sorry, why don't we just start over and pretend last night didn't happen."

"Why don't you get lost?"

In most cases he'd accept rejection but there was something about her he liked, and because of that wanted to know more. He stepped in front of the copy machine blocking her path, "Out of the way Kei or I'll report you!" She threatened.

"How about tonight, eight o'clock same place…it'll be my treat."

"I'm not going to ask you again!"

Bruce moved past her in route to the exit, stopping in the entryway, "You seem like a really nice person Meila, and I know this might sound crazy but I like you a lot. It's not in the way you might be thinking. I think we could be really good friends if we gave it a chance."

He entered the hallway leaving Meila alone to her thoughts. Not long after she set the papers over the machine rolling her eyes; why was she giving in to this man she knew nothing about. Meila ran for the exit catching up to him down the hall, "Fine…ok," She spoke sheepishly, "But you had better be there this time or else…"

"I'll be there." He looked directly into her dark green eyes placing a hand over her shoulder. Revolving around, she returned to the copy room while he entered back into the main work space.

**To Be Continued**


	25. Clark Kent

**World's Finest in Ghost City**

**CHP 25: Clark Kent**

From afar Mengyao watched Bruce sort through the materials and files with on the computer preparing for the meeting. This guy was unlike any other in the office. So poised, determined and had a confidence that was like no other. It was only his second day and yet Kei had a focus and understanding outclassing many throughout the entire office. The new dog had a lot to bring to the table; the thought of it prompted Mengyao to become more curious as to who Kei Madoka truly was; his upbringing, past etc.

He didn't think much of it earlier spotting Kei and Meila exchanging words, but upon more thought his hunch was possible. There was only one way to find out and sitting around doing nothing wasn't the answer, "Hey Kei," Mengyao called out strolling over to his desk, "Mind if I talk to you for a minute? It won't be for long."

"Go right ahead." He replied without looking.

Resting against the wall beside the large window he looked down on the city crossing both arms, "Meila San has really lightened up to you, much like everyone else around here. Everyone's been talking about you all morning before your arrival. Not sure how long you've been in town but are you aware of whom her father is? Guang Layce is a multi millionaire and the CEO of Skymount industries."

The info was enough to interest Bruce, "If that's the case why is she here at Gegato Tech?" He looked straight into Mengyao's face, "If that is true shouldn't she be working for him. You'd figure Meila would want to be a part of the family business. Truth be told she shouldn't have to work at all if her father has so much money."

"Many of us thought the same; my guess is she wanted independence, but who really knows. Some argue she got the job here only because of her name which I believe is ridiculous. She is likely the hardest worker here before you showed, not to mention incredibly sexy and smart. For us guys she's been like untouchable eye candy distancing herself from everyone except maybe Chiho Koycoa. Those two ladies hit it off almost immediately, sort of how Meila San has with you."

"Your point is?"

"Nothing really; thought you'd like to know a little more about her incase…well you know." Mengyao leaned in close checking to make sure no one in the office was looking, "I want any and all details if things progress past friendship. She looks at you differently than any of the other guys in this office. I've attempted many times to gain her attention but she never gave me the time of day; anyway I'll let you get back to work."

The instant he returned to his desk Meila re entered through the front entrance, seemingly in higher spirits than she had been upon arrival over an hour ago. She took a seat at her desk setting down the printed copies of her work. Bruce wasted no time gathering all his material and in the next couple minutes Shane Gegato approached him through one of the side doors, "I'd like for you to be present within the board room in the next couple minutes; couple things I wanna go over before the meeting begins."

"How about now, I was just getting ready to head that way when you showed."

"Even better." He pronounced.

Collecting what he needed off the desk Bruce followed the CEO of Gegato Tech out into the hall. Meila silently wished him luck hoping things would turn out ok.

**XXX**

"Sir Batou are you ok?" A group of tachikomas surrounded themselves around him.

He paid them no mind prolonging with striking at the sand bag. A lot of negative energy circulated throughout, and he intended to rid himself of it. One of the automatic doors to his left opened with someone entering. He took no time to look nor cared who it might be, "Batou," The familiar voice called out to him.

"What?"

Batou didn't take even a moment to look away, "Ryan Sho and his people will be here any minute. They'd like to go over some things regarding the attack yesterday," Motoko watched as he continuously thrashed the target contemplating if he listened or cared about anything she said, "I know you're upset like the rest of us…please try and keep a clear head. You're one of Section Nine's best, we need your mind focused and in the right place."

"Give it a rest! I have my way of dealing with failure just like everyone else; I'll be fine after another hour or so of this."

Motoko moved in close resting a hand over the sand bag, "How about you and I spar? It would be a great opportunity for you to blow off some steam…besides we haven't done it in quite some time."

He discontinued his punching of the target lowering his boxing gloves, "Sure why not. It has been awhile major."

Elsewhere A couple hours passed. Stepping off the bus with both hands in his side pockets Bruce walked down the sidewalk gazing in front of him. The meeting and entire day turned out better than he envisioned coupled with fact he hadn't previously been aware he'd be taking part in such an important meet involving another large company. His presentation went on longer than he would have liked but in the end was for the best. The only thing that remained was to construct his version of the SLMAZ. Then there was the whole situation surrounding a potential buyer, which likely wouldn't be a problem.

True Gegato Tech would produce models of its own to keep, but selling could lead to possible mergers which in turn meant more money for both parties involved. He removed both hands from his pockets taking a deep breath clearing his mind for the remainder of the walk home. Making his way up the steps he entered through the front door using a key and placing both his jacket and hat over the coat rack.

"You look tired…how'd things go?"

Clark moved away from the window observing Bruce walk into the bedroom. Everything went silent for a little while until He re emerged a couple minutes later dressed in something more casual, "Actually it is quite the opposite. Today went very well." Bruce wore a dark green shirt, blue jeans and an orange/black combination shoes, "You and I are leaving now," He tossed Clark a pair of shoes, "You can wear those temporarily until we get you things of your own."

Clark put on the shoes following him through the door, "Where are we going?"

"The cave," They stepped down the stairs and out onto the sidewalk, "I'll explain everything when we get there." The instant they walked down the block turning the corner both set their eyes on a large group of people surrounded by ambulances. Neither spoke a word drawing closer to the scene across the street from them. Inspecting eight individuals being placed into body bags Clark felt his heart drop. Some of them looked no older than thirteen, "We'll hear about it on the news; no need to stop and find out what happened."

Clark bit down on his tongue amazed how Bruce knew exactly what he was thinking but at the same time wasn't. In circumstances within the past each of them knew exactly what the other was thinking without either saying a word. That is part of why the duo between them had been successful even though there were times they didn't see eye to eye nor agree on everything, "I'm not going to lie, I do look forward to seeing this cave of yours. Is it anything like the one back home?" Clark asked changing the subject to something more positive.

"It isn't much now, but with a little work has potential."

They walked the streets for over an hour, hiking up a mountain side. It was at this time Bruce carefully scoured the area making certain no one else was around nor trailed the two. Validating it was just the two; Bruce stepped firmly over a panel covered by dirt, and in that moment a small box appeared from within the mountain scanning his left eye. Immediately after a large entrance made of concrete blending with the mountain side rose, "Come let's enter before anyone has a chance to spot us."

With the shrug of his shoulders he followed him into the cave with the concrete passageway closing behind him. If it had been anyone else he'd of been blown away by the genius setup surrounding the hideout, but with Bruce it was to be expected. One detail that did come to mind was time and money. A setup such as this would require both. In the click of a button the entire space was brighten by sets of bright blue lights from above the cave and certain areas of the walls. The first thing Clark set eyes on was the bat plane positioned in a corner, followed by a computer screen fifty five inches across and forty five down. A couple inches either side were additional monitors, "Wow," Is all that came out of his mouth.

"I guess you could call this a home away from home. It may not be the real thing but it'll have to do for now." Bruce took a seat in front of the main computer starting up the system. Clark situated himself behind the computer chair, "It's been what…only two months. Where did you find the time and money to put this all together? Did you have outside help?"

"Of course not, did you forget I work for a billion dollar company? When they had me working the factory branch I made more than enough to collect all this. With the new position I will be making twice the pay, and finally be able to upgrade the security around here. The last thing I want is someone discovering this place without my knowledge of it."

Looking around with a single hand rested over his waist, he had more questions glimpsing upon the bat plane for a second time, "What about that! No way could one ordinary person put that together in such a short time."

Bruce looked over his shoulder at the vehicle, "The bat plane was transported alongside me in the fight with Clayface and Mirror Master." He returned his eyes to the main screen punching in a password logging in, "It's a shame neither of us knows what they were up to before being sent away. I have faith the League will put an end to whatever they have planned."

"As do I, but the bigger problem is figuring a way back."

As he had done before Bruce hacked the main system shared globally with an encryption appearing on screen for over a minute before clearing away, "So what's it going to be? Daichi, Hayate, Ichiro? I'll let you decide."

"How about Clark Kent?!" He posed as more an answer than question.

"You can't be serious!" Bruce spun around in the chair facing him.

"Indeed I am…in fact I'll do it myself. You aren't the only one good with computers," Kal El took another step suggesting Bruce move aside. He removed himself from the seat allowing for the Kryptonian to take charge of the controls, "I've only told you bits and pieces about this world; what makes you think you will be able to create a believable background with your limited knowledge?"

Kal answered by opening a separate window, "You've been through the process already, so you should know what is most important to know." As much as he'd have loved seeing how fast Supes could surf the net gathering all necessary information Bruce had other things to do, "Eliminate the extra window. I created a folder by the name of ToknowCyberS2. I originally created it for my own use in case I had to leave the city or even country. Knowing your surroundings is important. It contains important must know past events throughout the world, current affairs between countries and much more that you should know. It'll take hours before you get through all I'm afraid."

"Hours ahaha, think you might be selling me short; where to?" Supes asked referring to the file.

Placing his hands over the keyboard Bruce typed in yet another password unlocking an entirely different section filled with folders of information, seemingly for different purposes, "Crime Investigation," Clark spoke aloud with the specific folder catching his attention, "Do you mind me asking what thi…"

"I've been keeping tab on all the major crimes taking place throughout the city for the past month. Recently a group has come to the forefront calling themselves Specters of the Shadows. Once I've reached a conclusion as to the ones behind this mess I plan to forward the information to the police. It goes without saying accomplishing such a task is rough when not physically out there, but I've made my decision on the matter and it will not change it."

Kal El sat back placing a hand over his chin, "I see…funny you mention it. The newspaper you handed me this morning had an article on the group; they're bad news that's for sure." Not wanting to delay things further Supes clicked into the folder labeled ToknowCyberS2. Within the folder were various other folders organized accordingly by information within. Bruce watched as his teammate went to work starting with the history of Japan.

The size of his eyes increased observing how quickly Clark read through the first few stories and articles. It reminded him just how gifted a Kryptonian's brain operated, it was comparable to that of a super computer. With a grin on the side of his face Bruce turned his back walking the opposite way, _"He's right…I should have given him more credit."_

Between reading all information and filling out his background information Kal El finished in a little over an hour. Even for being a Kryptonian Bruce found it rather impressive expecting nothing less from the man of steel, "Luckily I took the liberty of purchasing one of the best printers around. We'll start with your birth certificate, and I've got the right equipment to produce your picture ID."

"You're so ahead of the game it's almost scary, but let's hold off on photos or printing of anything. There is something I need before we take care of that." With the click of a button Clark Kent became an official citizen to the ghost world of uprising cyborg soldiers and criminals.

"Now that we've completed that, it is time we leave."

Bruce shut down everything on their way out, including the lights. The concrete passageway closed on its own. The walk back to the city was quiet for the most part, and when they passed in front of the mall Bruce stopped. He reached into his pocket handing Clark a card from his wallet, "This is a card to my savings, holding a little over seven thousand. Get whatever you need as far as clothes and then head back to the apartment. I will leave the door unlocked." He had no doubt Clark remembered the location of his place, especially with his almost photographic type memory.

"Why aren't you staying around, do you have somewhere to be?"

"I'm meeting with someone not long from now or else I'd acquaint you."

Without another word they went their separate ways.

**XXX**

Marching down the street Bruce gazed over the watch around his wrist seeing that it was a little after eight PM. It was nearly two hours he had parted ways with Kal El hopeful his friend made it back to the apartment. During the stretch he had time enough for a shower and change in clothing appropriate for the occasion. He stepped over the red carpet noticing camera men positioned off to the side entering the five star restaurant, "I have a reservation for two; should be under Madoka."

The person standing behind the desk searched through the database, "There you are," He handed Bruce two menus, "Where is the other party?"

"She should be here any minute." Bruce replied.

Out front a limousine pulled up beside the sidewalk. The driver stepped around opening the back door. Immediately the camera crew began snapping photos as a woman emerged from the backseat wearing a long green dress reaching past her ankles, white gloves that extended just below her elbows and green bow tied in her pink hair.

"It's Layce Meila! Boy is she pretty." A camera man emphasized snapping several shots.

"No kidding, she's even more gorgeous in person." Another added.

She passed through all the flashing lights entering the building. The one standing behind the desk felt his throat go dry watching her approach. A lot of famous/known individuals stopped by the restaurant frequently, but it was his first time seeing her, "Kei San," She whispered with a smile wrapping her arm around his. Bruce looked to the one standing behind the desk, "Well I guess we're ready to be seated."

**To Be Continued**


	26. Photographed

**World's Finest in Ghost City**

**CHP 26: Photographed**

With their arms interlocked they followed behind the waiter escorting them to an open table. Both took a seat grabbing hold of a menu, "Is there anything I can get you to start off?" He asked looking back and forth. His Goosebumps had not yet passed unable to believe his eyes that Meila Layce was sitting in front of him, "I'll take a martini," She gazed over at Bruce, "What about you Kei San?"

"I'm not much of a drinker. An ice glass of water will do just fine."

Writing the small bit of information over a pad he left the two customers entering through a back door. At once each of them tried speaking going silent subsequently. Cheeks red and all Meila looked away for several moments. It was something she was incapable of explaining or had an answer to. When around him she was unable to hold herself together the way she knew how, but it was in a good way, "I had no idea you di…" Click after click coupled with flashes from outside the window disrupted her train of thought. The rolling of her eyes brought a smirk to his face; she was cute and adorable when agitated! Becoming conscious of his thoughts Bruce brushed them away. It was like dealing with Selina Kyle, except Meila was different in looks, personality etc. It was the attraction and willingness to open up that remained the same.

"I take it you aren't fond of the celebrity life," Outside the window gathered the paparazzi and journalists acquiring as many shots of her as they could. From her expression alone it was tough to say if she enjoyed all the attention or not. In a way she was living a life similar to Bruce Wayne. That being the life he left behind temporarily in his home world. A successful businessman running a large corporation inherited from his deceased parents, but fortunately the cameras weren't on him twenty four seven. Such actions would interfere with his otherwise obscured way of living; one moment Gotham's golden boy and the next its knight of justice.

"I don't mind…just as long as they don't snap shots of me getting out of the shower."

Meticulously looking her in the eyes neither was able to hold back their laughter. She reached across the table taking his left hand into her own, "What is it you did before joining us at Gegato Tech? I've wanted to know since earlier this afternoon, but I'm not the only one."

"Not the only one," He became more interested resting his elbows over the table. He had an idea of who the others might be, but didn't care to ask, "Where to begin. I did what I could after the death of my parents in a car accident. I became a foster from that point on, finishing school and gaining experience with the business world through all opportunities that came my way. The details would only bore you."

"Please do tell, I'm easily amused," She pulled her gloved hand from his wrist resting her chin in the palm of her hand, "I'm a really good listener."

Another couple flashes disrupted the flow between them, "A little privacy would be lovely. Girl like me can't go anywhere without a circus following, guess that's the price of being the daughter of a well known billionaire." Exasperation and lack of content were evident within her tone. With a tray in hand the waiter returned with their drinks, "Are we ready to order yet." He set both glasses over the table. Each selected a separate dish not too picky on what to eat. He returned to the kitchen with the written order. Other couples and groups were seated throughout the large space whereas some surrounded themselves near the pool tables and others playing cards. The setup of the restaurant was similar to that of a casino but not entirely.

"I'd actually like to know a little bit more about you. I'm certain you're a lot more interesting than me."

"Two things you should know about me…the first is I don't kiss on the first date and second I don't like sharing information about myself to others. Don't think of me as a…"

"Didn't we agree this wasn't a date?" He took a sip of the iced water whilst she bit down on her tongue. Sharp as an arrow and a good memory to boot, "Aren't you the one that suggested we use this meet as a way to learn more about one another? No need to feel cornered or trapped, if you don't want to talk about yourself I've got no problem with that."

The longer she talked with and was around him she felt something special blossoming between them. Pretending to distance herself began to seem unnecessary. In fact Meila didn't mind sharing any and everything about her to him, but until she was certain of who he was as a person it just couldn't happen. Past experiences and failed relationships made sure of that, "Sorry if I'm coming off as a jerk cause I'm not like that at all. I don't really believe in love at first sight, but you did manage to imprison my curiosity."

"Stick around long enough and you'll realize I've got a lot more going for me than just looks."

Beside them approached two women tapping at Meila from behind, "My friend and I got to talking and I told her it was you! But oh no Meila San wouldn't be caught dead in a public place like this she said. Anyway can we please get a quick picture?!" She asked jumping up a bit.

"Sure but only a couple." Meila replied with a small smirk standing.

They found a free space off to the side; each taking two pictures a piece with the star, "Thanks a lot and by the way…your boyfriend is really cute." One of them whispered getting her to blush. Bruce noticed but didn't think much of it. She returned to the table taking a seat across from him. Another couple shots were taken of them from outside the window, and luckily the camera crew began their departure following that.

"Would that sort of lifestyle disturb you, I mean with the cameras following wherever you went? Some days it's difficult to tolerate and others I don't even notice them."

The question required critical thinking; he was no longer Bruce Wayne but instead Kei Madoka, and needed to answer accordingly in the way Kei would. On paper Wayne and Madoka had similarities but weren't the same person by any stretch. His biggest concern was not to say something he might contradict later. Both worlds and persons were completely different from the other.

"Living like a celebrity I'm sure has its ups and downs but that is with life in general. Choices and things we do will have good as well as bad outcomes. To answer your question living as a celebrity wouldn't bother me much. I've got my ways of eluding the press if need be." He said jokingly.

Both laughed together, "Good answer." Meila replied taking a sip from her glass.

**XXX**

So much to do and not enough help; all he wanted was to concentrate on the bigger problem. Instead he was given a side task to bring to justice a small fry. In comparison with the organization labeling themselves Specters of the Shadows his side mission felt wasteful. He pulled up in front of a smalltime bar stepping out his vehicle and entering. Finding a place to sit over a stool he gazed around the remainder of the room guessing there couldn't have been more than twenty five, "I'll take a light beer." He spoke to the bar tender.

His gaze journeyed to a mirror plastered over the wall staring back at his blood red prosthetic eyes, "Here you go sir," The bar tender spoke sliding the glass across the countertop. He didn't understand why Batou or one of the others hadn't been selected for the task; most of them had more experience with assignments that involved working away from the team facility. Aside from his complaints, the bar was the last place Roy and Yuvia Westbring were seen alive! It was also the last time Gauo and Rin Ucak were reported as being alive. All which turned up dead in their own homes. The thing they had in common was newlyweds. Each couple had just gotten married in the last month.

Evidence discovered in each crime scene was examined carefully with each separate unit coming to the same conclusion. Whoever was responsible for the first set of murders looked to have committed the following as well. Upon further examination each unit linked the murders to one singular suspect. That being Aoi Sanhall! Given the two couples were last seen partying at the bar on different occasions Borma got the idea their suspect might use the location for selecting victims.

He looked for anyone showing signs of suspicious activity or strangely dressed. He took a slurp of beer checking for anything that looked even the slightest bit off. From behind someone took a seat next to him entering through the front entrance, "Looks like you could use some company. How goes the investigation?"

"Togusa!" He twirled with on the stool looking into the face of his friend and teammate.

"Can I get you something to drink?" The bar tender asked the other gentleman with light brown hair that reached near his shoulders.

"I'll be fine, but thanks for asking." He replied looking to Borma. His overall body posture and demeanor were anything but energetic. Togusa knew by looking at his teammate he wasn't even partially enthusiastic about the job assigned to him, "You should really try and cheer up, there are already enough of us working the Daunting Phantom case."

"Isn't that the same with Aoi Sanhall? I overheard the major's conversation with the Chief a few days ago; turns out the police already have a division of their own going after this serial killer."

Halted for a few moments Togusa placed his hands over the wooden surface, "You see anyone that might be him?" Togusa inquired speaking low with his eyes out in front of him, "He could be in disguise, look for anyone covering their features with a hood or anything of that nature."

For over an hour Togusa hung around with both he and Borma carefully looking around from their seats, making certain not to draw any attention to themselves. During that time they engaged in different conversations with some evolved around work. No secret to either was the added stress each felt since the coming out party of the new group, "Guess it's time I get going, if I stay out any later my wife will start worrying." Togusa quickly patted him over the shoulder heading for the exit, "Don't stay too late we've got an early start tomorrow."

Borma nodded his head ordering what was his fourth drink of the night. Drinking wasn't something he did on regular bases; only in the particular situation so not to gain wariness from the bar tender or anyone else. Out front Togusa stepped inside his vehicle, the first thing he did was turn on his phone, "Damn it!" In total were eight missed calls, all from home. She was worried about him and he'd likely not hear the end of it for not having his cell on him and not switched on.

Sometime later Bruce returned to the apartment building. Everything was dark except for a small lamp over a desk in a far corner of the room, "Never imagined you'd still be awake this hour." Bruce looked to the clock that read a little after two o'clock in the morning and then at Clark.

"You're all smiles how'd things go?"

"Very well actually. We had something to eat, talked for awhile and then ended things with a dance. She's really quite pleasant." Bruce couldn't believe the words came out of his mouth. Even Kal was a bit stunned looking up from the paper that occupied much of his time.

"You feeling ok Bruce?"

Before anything else he set his jacket over the coat rack leaning against the wall, "She's a coworker, but there is nothing more between us than friendship and I intend not to let it become anything else other than that. First it would make things more awkward between us in the work environment and second I don't plan on being in this world forever. Avoiding intimate relationships is a good idea because of that. She feels the same way about it as well."

A small chuckle escaped Kal El's lips, "Serious relationship…whenever was that your style to begin with. Your commitment to the mission is going to leave you alone in the end if you don't open your heart to anyone. Not saying it has to be with this girl in particular but you should give yourself a chance at love. You've already declared your other half nonexistent in this world so why not?"

"And what of you? Given any tho…"

"This isn't about me Bruce; just like you my focus is to get home. In the meantime however I've come across a few job openings," He looked back over the paper, "I plan on sending out a couple applications tomorrow. For however long we're here, I won't be sitting on my butt doing nothing."

It was something he noticed upon entry through the front door but didn't comment on. Clark had been wearing a pair of glasses and new set of PJ's; no doubt purchased by the money he'd given him, "Why the glasses?" The specific item interested him most, "Unless you plan on flying around in the red boots and cape I see no point."

"I guess you could say the whole thing has grown on to me. What's the girl's name?" He asked referring to his date.

"Goodnight Clark." Bruce moved away from the wall entering his bedroom closing the door.

Bruce slept soundlessly through the night without waking once. When he awoke the next morning a letter had been left on the coffee table reading, _"Gone out for a walk, be back soon."_ It wasn't long till his shift began giving him no time to await his return, "He shouldn't be out doing things. We still have yet to print up his ID and other forms of identification." Bruce uttered.

Of all people Clark was one of the few he trusted, and didn't see any reason to worry about him getting into mischief. When it came to that, he trusted the Boy Scout more than he did himself. Without a single worry he exited the building heading to work going through the same process he'd been doing for the last month, "Good morning Kei."

"Good morning to you as well Kayla." He replied with a strange feeling inside him. The way she spoke and creepy expression over her face made him feel uneasy. Bruce quickly walked across the tiled surface; her eyes on him all the way till the doors closed. He re adjusted his tie telling himself everything was ok. Things seemed normal exiting the elevator traveling down the long hallway. The instant he reached for the doorknob to the main work area someone pulled at his shirt from behind forcing him into a nearby storage room.

"Meila!" He called out almost surprised, "Is everything ok?"

"Depends," She handed him a newspaper, "Turn to page three."

He did as she asked clutching the paper upon seeing the main photo, "Bachelorette Layce parties with unnamed boyfriend." He read the main headline aloud, staring at the main photo of him and her sitting at the table with her hand over his, "Everyone has seen it. How are we going to explain this?" She asked.

"By telling the truth. Just two friends going out to have a little fun, it'll all turn out fine."

"Hope you're right."

Together they entered the main work space receiving stares, chuckles and various side comments, _"Damn Paparazzi!"_ Bruce thought to himself. The whole thing didn't bother him; more worried about Meila than himself.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
